Hollywood Heights Season 2: These Are New Times
by JordanG14
Summary: A continuation of HH after episode 180. I am starting out by going 48 hours back, but i will go into a lot! There will be drama, romance and comedy! Will Loren's father affect the person she wants to be even more? How will Eddie and Loren survive now that they both have their own careers? Will Nora and Max stay together? What about Mel's life?
1. Introduction

Hollywood Heights:

Season 2:

These Are New Times

**Intro: ****Hello my name is Jordan and I have seen every single episode of HH at least twice, but mostly more. I have also read almost all of the FanFics for HH. I've decided to write my own; so I can express my thoughts and ideas. I****'****m going to be continuing the story from the last episode of HH. Just to recap, in the last episode:** Loren has her concert even thought Trent, her biological father, shows up and Eddie is still missing. The police are at Loren's concert. That just makes the situation worse. Also Phil and Adriana are having problems of their own. Phil is on the verge of going to jail for "killing" Aids father Don. Chloe and Tyler are still in Fresno with Chloe's mom Jackie. Tyler decides after talking with Jackie that Eddie will always become in between the two of them. So he leaves Chloe in Fresno to peruse his acting career with Osborne Silver (aka Oz). Anyways at Loren's concert Eddie sneaks in and watches Loren sing his song, "One Day at a Time", until the head detective in his case with Chloe spots him. He gets out before the detective gets to him, but not without leaving Loren a note to meet him and dropping his scarf for Loren to find. Loren says goodbye to Mel and Adam while her mom says goodbye to Max. Nora, Kelly, and Loren are all headed to New York for Loren's next performance. On the way to the airport Loren yells for the driver to stop and she gets into her car and heads to her and Eddie's spot. Meanwhile, Eddie gets Lia's car and heads to their spot. Before he leaves he gives Lia a note basically stating that she helped, Eddie tells her to give this to Jake if he doesn't come back. Chloe and her mom have a heart-to-heart and Jackie convinces Chloe that she needs to become a better person and make amends with everyone including telling the truth about Eddie not pushing her. Phil and Aid get the best news ever. The cops found Ellie and she confessed to beating Don over the head with a flashlight and leaving him there to die. Aid lets everything sink in but while doing so Lisa reminds Phil what he said he was going to do if he didn't go to jail. Phil got on one knee and purposed to Aid, Mel has to give Phil a fake ring. In a way that was her way of accepting Aid into their family. Phil and Aid are now engaged and everyone in their family is happy. Kelly returns to the office after Loren decides to not go to New York tonight. When she gets to the office she finds Jake and he tells her all about Traci leaving to Chicago. Meanwhile, Max and Nora meet back up at his place and Nora lets him know what happened with Loren. Max decides now is the perfect time to ask Nora to move in with him. Nora accepts but decides they should live in the valley instead. Eddie is waiting at their spot for a while and he is flipping out, Loren hasn't shown up head. He gets into the car about to drive off when he sees her. Loren in here! They run to each other kissing and hugging. They are asking questions and telling each other to never leave again and how much they love one another when the cops pull up. They arrest Eddie and Loren follows them to the station. She calls Nora, who is with Max, and both of them head down to the station. When they arrive at the station Max goes straight to the detective asking where is son his. An officer takes him back to the cells where he finds Eddie. They hug through the cells and talk about everything and how Eddie didn't do it and how Chloe isn't going to back down if Tyler's in the picture. While they are talking Loren is telling her mom how everything is her fault and how Eddie got caught because of her. Her mom, Nora, just keeps telling her it wasn't her fault and that this was going to happen eventually. And that's when Chloe walks in. She goes straight to the detective and tells him that she wants to recant her story so Eddie will be free. The next day Loren is packing for New York while waiting on Mel and Adam to show up to take her to Eddie's arraignment hearing. In the meantime, Lia arrives at Jakes office since Eddie didn't come back last night. She gives Jake the note from Eddie **(I will explain what happens here later).** Also Chloe heads to Tyler's after giving her new real statement last night. Tyler and Chloe begin talking and Tyler basically goes off on Chloe and tells her how he loves her but "doesn't give a damn" about her anymore. When Mel and Adam show up they are rushing to leave. Loren forgets her phone and heads back to get it. She grabs her phone and there is a knock at the door. She thinks its Mel and answers the door. It's really Eddie standing at the door. He just stares at her and sarcastically admires "her" place. They hug for a good time. The hug was so loving and passionate. Lia headed back home after talking with Jake to tell her brother, Jeremy, everything that happened and about how they are going to everything they've ever wanted. Everyone is on the plane, Max and Nora and Jake and Kelly, when Eddie and Loren arrive. They greet everyone and are ready for takeoff. The episode ends with Eddie and Loren kissing. Jake and Kelly listening to the CD from Lia and Jeremy. And Max and Nora holding hands and talking**.**** I've decided to start of going back 48 hours to fill in all the holes. Chapter one will be on here soon. I promise! P.S. I don't own HH or any Characters, so far ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Before: Part 1

**Just Before**

**48 hours earlier..**

**Loren, Momma Tate(aka Nora), and Mel:**

**Loren: **Here we go again. I can't deal with these feeling right now. I need Eddie right now to calm me down so I can preform, but he's not here. I don't want him here, but then again I do. Mel is telling me all these times I preformed but she's just saying everything that's wrong. "Mel I know your trying to help but you have just pointed out everything that's wrong with tonight!"

**Mel:** what is she talking about! Nothing is wrong with tonight! It's her first concert and its sold out! This night is amazing. Why is she talking like this? "No Loren, no I'm not. I'm on team happy! What are you talking about?"

**Nora: **what is going on with Loren right now. I know Eddie is still missing and that is bothering her, but this is all for him. She should be so happy and excited. Not nervous and all stage-frighty! "Lo I'm with Mel on this one. What is so bad about right now?"

**Loren: **how could they not understand right now?! "Eddie isn't here guys! Every time I've ever preformed Eddie has always been there for me to sing to!" I really need him, but I need him so much that he can't be here. If he shows up he's going to be arrested for something I know he didn't do! Chloe is just doing this out of pure jealousy! God I hate her!

**Eddie, Chloe, Tyler, and Jackie:**

**Eddie: **I need Chloe to realize how dumb and childish this is! I know she wants me back, but maybe if I can convince her that dropping the charges would be the only way for her to stay out of jail and to be able to even see me. This is going to go bad no matter what. "Chloe, Chloe? Where's Chloe?"

**Tyler: **"what are you doing here?! You need to leave!"

**Chloe enters..**

**Eddie:** "take it back! Take back everything Chloe! Or I swear I will see to it that you rot in jail for murdering my mother!" I realized I've come off super upset, but I am! She is ruining my life.

**After a while of arguing Chloe comes up with a plan that will benefit both her and Eddie...**

**Chloe: **"Eddie I will go back to L.A. with you. But only if you break up with Loren."

**Eddie and Chloe step close together as Eddie begins to talk he holds Chloe's hair in his hands playfully..**

**Eddie:** I pause for a moment to sarcastically play with her hair and stare into her eyes. Not only to bother Tyler, but to also mess with Chloe's mind. "You will never know what true love is. " And with that I walk out slamming the door leaving that last statement lingering in Chloe's mind.

As I walk down the hallway of Chloe's mom, Jackie's, apartment building I run into none other than Jackie herself. I beg her to convince Chloe to tell the police the truth and to just let me live my life, without her in it, and that if she does so I won't tell anyone, not even Pops, about her being the one who caused the accident that killed my mother. I needed Jackie to get control of her daughter and not let Tyler stand in the way of Chloe's every decision! If Jackie could just do this for me our promise we made to each other when Chloe left the hospital would never be broken. I would never talk to Chloe again and she would do her best to keep Chloe away from me and my family. Honestly, knowing how horrible Chloe truly was crushed me. Everyday I think about how I almost ruined my life by not listening to my dad and almost marrying this girl. I also think about how if I didn't come to my senses I wouldn't have had true love like my parents and be with my soul mate.

**Jackie entered her home to find Chloe and Tyler in a daze, she guessed it was due to whatever Eddie had said. But she knew she couldn't tell Chloe that she had seen and talked to Eddie, so she just asked what was going on. And with that Chloe told her everything Eddie had said, not leaving out any information. This was Jackie's chance to get Chloe to do the right thing.**

**Jackie:**I know the only way to get Chloe to tell the truth was to tell her about herself and get her away from Tyler. I begin telling Chloe that if she doesn't fix her life that she is going to wind up exactly like me. Chloe is just listening, which is very odd, usually she would have already been arguing with me. I then realize that she is shaking head denying everything I've said. It's time for a different approach. I think for a moment before talking again. Eddie had said that I needed to stop Tyler from being around and getting in the way of Chloe's every decision. Tyler was the reason Chloe lied to the police about Eddie and filed charges. Tyler was the reason Chloe lied about everything to Eddie. Tyler was the reason Eddie's mom was dead. Tyler was bad for Chloe, but Chloe was also bad for Tyler. I needed to separate the two! I began speaking again telling Chloe how in court it might end up her word against Tyler's. By this time Tyler was getting upset.

**Tyler:"**I would never do that Chlo! You know me. I love you." How dare Jackie make those accusations! But as I began to think about it I realized that if it did come down to that I might actually give Chloe up. This got me thinking even more. I needed to get my life and career back. This was my new goal, and I am goal oriented! After thing for a while I realized Chloe had left and it was just me and Jackie. Time for us to have a little talk!

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 2: Just Before: Part 2

**Just Before**

**Part 2**

**Tyler: **Chloe was gone; she just left me here with her mother. This lady had just implied to Chloe that I might turn my back to her if I had to, to save my own but in court! I was livid, who was she to be giving out these accusations?! This was getting ridiculous. Chloe might just believe her dead-beat mom over me! I can't deal with this. I need to get my life right, but first let's see what Jackie has to say about Chloe and me.

**Jackie: **"You know, I once went to Eddie's house and told him to stay away from Chloe. I'm thinking I should be telling you the same thing." I know Tyler is mad at me for making those accusations, but I need to do what's right even if it means hurting some people's feelings to make it right. "Tyler, he abided the rule. He stayed away from Chloe for his own good and hers too."

**Tyler: **Wow Jackie way to make me feel better! "Yet another thing Eddie is better at than I am!"

**Jackie: **Does he think I'm kidding! It doesn't matter that Eddie listened. It matters that HE listens now! "Tyler, I'm being serious. You think she doesn't want you, and you should give up. Well then, do it this time! You're just no good for each other! Just leave her!" Please, please Tyler listen! You just need to leave!

**Tyler: **Wow she is being for real. She just wants me to leave Chloe. Can I do that? "What just leave her here in Fresno?"

**Jackie:** Yes Tyler exactly that! Wow maybe this boy is smart. "Yes! I can handle Chloe; she is my daughter after all!"

**Tyler:** Jackie really thinks I should leave. But can I be so horrible to Chloe? "Jackie, I don't know if I'm ready to do that!" I mean we've been through so much I don't know if I can live my life without her. "Just after everything we've been through, everything that's happened...She needs me!"

Jackie gets up and walks away from the table in frustration. I can tell how badly she wants me to leave, but why? Just a few weeks ago she was begging me to help her daughter. And she was telling me how much Chloe needed me and how she couldn't live without me. But now she wants me to go. I'm guessing she's realized how obsessed Chloe is with Eddie. All these things running through my head and the phone rings! Are you kidding right now I really don't wanna talk! I pull out the phone to look at and its Oz, Osborne Silver, the big movie producer I've been dying to do a movie with! If he wants to do a movie together it may just put my career back on track! Maybe Jackie is right, maybe I should leave to better myself?

After a few minutes on the phone with Oz I realize that maybe the acting business hasn't given up on mean! I've just been too distracted with Chloe drama. Oz has a role for me! Yes, this is just what I needed! Wait, but what about Chloe. Can I leave her? Just as I'm hanging up with Oz Chloe comes in.

**Chloe:** Why is Tyler on the phone? I know I left suddenly, but I thought I was all he cared about! Who could he possibly be on the phone with? "Who was that?"

**Tyler:** Shit, she just got back and she's already asking questions! What do I do? I can't tell her who it really was or she will want to leave Fresno. "Uhhh… just my agent calling about an audition I had." Great lie Ty, great lie! But will she believe me?

**Chloe:** "Oh I didn't know you had an audition." When did he have time to audition for anything! He's been too busy with me. Whatever, I don't have time to think about Tyler and his possible lies, nor do I have the time for arguing. "Did you get the part?" I really genuinely cared if he got the part. Because if he did it would ruin my whole plan!

**Tyler:** Really Chlo, more questions! "Uhhh, no. It was a Fireman. I guess they wanted some a little less handsome and a little more real?"

**Chloe:** "I'm sorry Tyler. You would've been a great Fireman!" I'm not sorry at all! I'm so glad he didn't get that part. Now I can set my plan into action! In his lack of response so I began to talk again, this time bringing up my plan. "See this is what I was just thinking about. You know L.A. and all the rejections and backstabbing and phoniness."

**Tyler:** Is she crazy! Everything she is saying is describing her! "Uhhh… you were about 90% responsible for that stuff."

**Chloe:** Geeze Ty, could you be any nicer!? "No Tyler, it's the town not me. But being in Fresno isn't helping either! Being here makes me want to strangle someone. We should leave and go to New York?! You could act in plays and I could still model, and we could get a place right by the park." With this Tyler stood up from the cough and let out a huge sigh. Is he really going to reject me? "Come on, we would never have to think about Max or Eddie ever again! How does that sound?" Man, I was getting real good at this! I've even convinced myself that this was one hell of an idea!

**Tyler:** "That sounds good. I would love to get back into theater, get back to my roots." Wow, Chloe actually had a good idea. But did I really need to go to New York with her? I did just get a movie offer from Oz, the Great and Powerful.

**Chloe:** Yes my plan was working! "Ok, so let's leave then, first thing in the morning? And drive across county together! This could be a new begging… for us." I was actually being sincere! I realized throughout this conversation that I really wanted this… with Tyler. And with that I was headed to take a nap. "I'm going to go lie down, join me later?"

**Tyler:** Was Chloe being for real right now? Did she really want us to be together? "Yeah, ummm I'll be in there in a minute." I may have said I was going to join her, but did I really want to? Chloe was the hardest person for me to read. I couldn't tell if she was lying or being completely honest and sincere with me. Ughh! Chloe Carter why do you cause me so much pain and problems?

* * *

**Back with Eddie and Lia…**

**Eddie: **We had just gotten back to the hotel from Fresno and all I could think about was going to that concert. I need to see Loren or at least here her voice! Lia started yelling about how I could go to the concert, but I wasn't changing my mind! "What did you think Lia, that I was gonna just change my mind?" Could she really be this dumb? I mean first she kisses me, even though she knows how much I love Loren and now she's trying to stop me from seeing her.

**Lia:** Oh my God Eddie! Why don't you just forget about that girl and be with me! We have such a connection. We should be together! "Yes, Eddie I did. I thought you would get here and figure out how impossible it is going to be to get into that concert, with all the police surrounding MK!"

**Eddie: **Why doesn't this girl understand? Has she never seen a movie about true love? I realize this isn't a movie, but I truly love Loren and this right now, getting to see her perform and being at her first concert, is the most important thing to me. Screw the cops! "I just need to give her this note!"

**Lia:** "You can give her a note anytime, anywhere!" Wow how dumb could he be!

**Eddie:** "Ok, you caught me. I want to see some of the show, I wanna here Loren sing!" God dammit Lia! Can't you just understand what I'm going through and stop questioning me! No more than a second after I thought that she was asking another question, "_How are you going to get in?"_ Really Lia! "I don't know! Ill figure it out when I get there." Does she not realize that these last couple years of my life I've learned how to go out in public without being noticed! And I told her exactly that. Alright well here's another idea for her, "There- there's going to be a big crowd, okay? I- I can blend in!" This really won't be that hard, I don't think.

**Lia:** Wow Eddie, you are dumber than I thought. "If you got jail I can't protect you!"

**Eddie:** Jail is starting to good right about now. "If I go to jail it's going to be a relief compared to the hell I've been living through!"

**Lia:** Really hell, is that what's it has been Eddie? "Well it hasn't been all bad, has it?"

**Eddie:** Damn, now I've made her feel bad. I didn't mean it like, sorry. "Look, meeting you and Jeremy has been… a pleasant surprise, in the middle of this disaster." It was true though. I'm so glad I met them and they were the ones to save me. Yes, it would have been best if Loren was the one to save me or any of my family members or close friends, or if this would have never happened. But I am truly happy I got to meet these two wonderful people. By the look in Lia's eyes I can tell she was thinking up a plan. But was it a plan to help me or her? She started talking about we could go back and live in Ojai with her and her brother, and how I wouldn't have to stay in the shed anymore. That sounded nice, but it's not what I wanted or needed. "I can't Lia. I belong here."

* * *

**Kelly, Nora, Loren, and him…**

**Loren:** I'm so nervous right now! Can I do this without Eddie? Yes I know it's for him, but should the person it's for be here? I mean that's how these things are suppose to go right? I'm lost in thought, but I can hear Kelly talking about wardrobe changes. I say the first that comes into my mind, "First change? I thought those were just choices. I didn't think I was turning into Cher."

**Kelly:** No, Loren just no! "No, no we've got to take advantage of the… hey are you okay?" I asked concerned that Loren might be getting stage fright again or that Eddie may have contacted her, or well just anything.

**Loren:** Crap she knows something's wrong! "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a strange day." Sure, yeah that works. I'm flipping out, but I can't let anyone know. I've got to pull through this not just myself, but for Eddie too. As soon as Kelly and I are about to go our separate ways in walks the detective. This is not what I need right now! He starts asking me if I've heard from Eddie today. This just makes me worry more! What if he does show up and gets arrested during my concert just for coming to support me, his "girl." But of course Kelly knew just how to get rid of him. That was one thing I was thankful of Kelly for.

Too bad she wasn't there when my dad just decided to show up in my dressing room earlier! Like what the hell was he doing here? After 14 years, he decides to show up today! Well my mom and I both let him have it, but mainly my mom. It seemed as if she was getting out 14 years on anger in 10 minutes. I had gotten some of my anger out also. I told Trent how he ruined my life. He tried to say that he had done no wrong and I lost it. I told him how I couldn't enjoy anything in life. How when I see a shinny apple I automatically think its poisoned and a few other things, but the final example I gave Trent was so true to this moment in time. I said, "When I fall in love with a boy, I know he's just going to leave." I knew saying these things was killing my mom, but they were true. I fell in love with Eddie and now he's gone. I loved my dad and he left. Everything I told Trent was so true, but I just couldn't let my mom know that. After Trent left the room I instantly told my mom that what I said wasn't true and how I just wanted Trent to feel horrible.

* * *

**Max and Nora and Loren…**

**Max: **I had a gift to give to Loren so I figured now would be a great time to give it to her. As I walked into the room and asked _where the star was_, I learned that only Nora was in the room. And now it was just her and I, in this room alone together. "Hey," I said very nonchalantly. Nora stood up from the couch; it looked as if she had been crying but before I could ask she was so close to me and are lips met. This kiss had so much love and passion in it. It left me confused. "Wow, what was that for?" It came out weird, but it asked exactly what I wanted to know.

**Nora:** Oh god, this is who I need. Trent just ruined my night and Max is the only person who can make it better. As soon as he walked in the door I instantly went over to kiss him. "I love you, Max. I do. You are such a good man." I just needed him to know that. I know he was lost on why I had kissed him with so much passion and love, but that was ok for now.

**Max:** "I love you too." I looked her with confusion in my eyes. But I knew right now she just needed me she would explain later. Right now I needed to make sure she was okay. Maybe I would find out what happened. "Are you okay?"

**Nora:** "Yeah, yeah." I said with tears in my eyes. I knew I might as well explain everything to him. "Loren's father showed up just a little while ago." Max looked at me for a second and then got so defensive. I loved how defensive he was over Loren. He was so cute, but yet so manly. "He thought he would surprise her." Max instantly wanted to talk to Trent, but I convinced him that Trent had left and I chased him away."

**Max:** What a dead-beat was all I could thing. I realized I was getting really defensive, but I just couldn't help it. I thought of Loren as my daughter and anyone who hurt her had to deal with me. "You know the nerve on this guy, to show up on a night like this. Are you sure he's gone?" Nora nodded yes and I began talking again. "I'm sorry. This-this must be so hard on you." Nora just shook her head in agreement with me. She was just so upset that he would do this to Loren on her big night! "How is she, how did she take it?" I asked genuinely worried about Loren.

**Nora:** Max was being so caring and sweet and he made me feel so much better, but I wanted to answer his questions so he could know that I was going to be okay. "Better than I did." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood a bit. Max told how tough Loren was getting and how she was going to need this scar tissue in life. While he's telling me this in comes Loren.

**Loren:** I only heard the tail end of my mom and Max's conversation and I instantly wanted to know what they were talking about. "Need what?" I asked very confusingly. "This." Max said pulling out a box wrapped in green with a white bow around it. "Oh, Max, thank you!" He laughed as I pulled him into a hug.

**Max:** "You know, it's just a little something…" I said until Loren cut me off.

**Loren:** "You know what I wish it was?" I mean yes Max's gift was great, but I couldn't help myself from saying that.

**Max:** Poor Loren she is going through so much right now. Yes, I am too. But somehow I know this is just so much harder on her than it is on me. "Yeah, a phone call with Eddie. But, it's not that." I knew Loren wanted Eddie to be okay and come back home. But I also knew she wasn't going to listen to us when we told her he was okay. She asked if I had heard anything and I just shook my head no, not wanting to keep the conversation about Eddie going.

* * *

**Operation: get in…**

**Eddie:** Lia and I pulled up to the club and all the posted of Loren were labeled with "Sold Out" stickers. "How dope is that? Loren sold out her first concert!" I was so happy for her. But this just made me sad, I wanted to be in the club with her and sharing this amazing moment together. Not her thinking I could be dead! Lia was being stupid, as usual. She was like, "how are gonna get in now, there are no tickets?" I was just sitting there, like how dumb can you be? "What did you think I was just gonna walk up to the booth with a credit card?" Then Lia brought up buying tickets from a scalper and how we didn't have money for that. Well no shit Sherlock! God damn, she can be so stupid. "No, I'm not going to go through the front. It's too tight. Plus police are hovering." Then Lia began trying to talk me out of this, again! "Look Lia, relax all right? I helped my dad put this place together. I know how to get in. I'm just going to go in there give her this note and I'll be right back." Before giving her a chance to respond I was out the door and headed to the back of the club.

I snuck through the boxes and the back and began turning corners like I was a CSI. I was almost to Loren's dressing room when I seen someone. Oh shit! It was another cop. He almost caught me there. But I was too sly for him I made straight to where my dad's apartment was. I noticed that the concert was getting ready to start so I might as well crouch down and watch. I seen the detective walk in and him and his cop buddies spread out all over the club. I started to get a little nervous, but I knew I was doing the right thing by being here for Loren.

I watched as Nora found my dad, and Mel with her camera found Adam, and Jake found Kelly. Seeing this made me, even more, want to just go down there and enjoy the night with them. The crowd began cheering and I seen MY GIRL walk out on stage looking as beautiful as ever! I almost cried at the sight of her. I could see the sadness in her eyes that she was trying to hide. But Loren couldn't hide anything from me; I could see every emotion in her eyes. Just another reason why I loved her! Loren was doing great with her introduction, the crowd loved her. She began to talk about the first song she was going to sing. She started saying how the song was about a boy she met up on a hill one day. I instantly knew it was about me and this brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't even gotten to hear this song, so I had to stay and here it. Loren had gotten through the first bridge in her song when she looked in my direction. Our eyes met and I didn't know what to do. So I just smiled hoping and praying that she wouldn't stop to see if it was really me. But my luck she did. That's when I knew Loren loved with everything she had. She stopped in the middle of her own concert just to see me. How could I not love this girl? How could anyone not love her? She was the most amazing genuinely sweet person I've ever met. And I was going to marry this girl at all costs! Once she stopped and started to walk toward the end of the stage in mind direction I knew I had to get out of there. I slowly snuck through the door and Loren began singing again, after apologizing to the crowd. I snuck right back in the door so I could catch some more of Loren singing. That's when a noticed a fan out in the crowd making eyes at me. Damn these girls I was just trying to watch MY GIRL sing and she had to ruin it. I had to leave before the cops caught on. I left and snuck into Loren's dressing room to leave her a note. I didn't even care if Lia was worried about where I was! I was going to take my time and see as much of MY GIRL as I could. As soon as I got into her dressing room I went straight to the vanity to leave my note. She already had plenty of things on the vanity, but mine was more important. So I put it right in the middle grabbed a rose out of the vase, on the vanity, and slid it in between my note. I looked up toward the mirror and noticed a picture Loren had taped on it. It was me and her! She looked so beautiful and we both looked so happy! I began thinking about when this picture was taken. And yet again I had tears in my eyes. I loved her so much I couldn't help but let a tear fall as I leaned in kissed two of my fingers and touched the picture. I knew Loren wouldn't be able to tell that was my way of kissing her right now. I mean pictures can't talk, but I just had to do it! And with that I was on my way out but I was stopped dead in my tracks. There was that same damn cop again! Now what am I going to do? I walked back into the dressing room and seen my guitar case. How sweet? Loren was using my guitar in her first concert, I guess that was her way of feeling my presence. I loved it! How much more amazing can she get? I grabbed the guitar case and decided to use it to cover my face and pretend I was a stage hand. As I was walking toward the stage I could hear the crowd going crazy for MY GIRL as she had just finished her first song. When she finished she thanked them and told them again how sorry she was for her dramatic pause, and she told them the story about her running of stage. Her next song was "Mars." I wanted to see her perform this one, seeing as it was about us. But I had heard this song and right now I need to figure out what to do. Should I leave or stay for another song?

I decided to climb the raptors and sit up by the lights to watch Loren perform. Hopefully, she wouldn't see me up here. Or at least wouldn't stop if she did. Yet again Loren walked out on stage wearing a short little dress. I knew Kelly had picked it out because it just didn't look like Loren, don't get me wrong she look sexy as hell in it. But I was getting tired of Kelly making Loren wear these things. I only want Loren wearing something that short if it with me, and only me ;). The crowd began hooting and hollering when they seen Loren. The crowd loved her! I loved her more though. Loren began by telling them that there was a change of plans. I was scared, I didn't know what Kelly may have put her up to. But as soon as Loren said she was gonna sing a song that I wrote, I knew this was all Loren's planning. Just like I told her during my concert here, once you get up on the stage things happen spontaneously. I smiled as she began to talk about how she thought my song was really misunderstood and how heartfelt it truly was. Her singing was beautiful and yet again I was about to cry. Loren had changed the way the music went with the song and I was completely fine with that. She actually made it 10 times better! I was trying so hard not to let a tear fall that I was shaking. I knew it was okay for me to cry but right now I needed to hold it together. When Loren picked up the microphone and left the keyboard and began singing the chorus the music had dropped in volume, it was incredible! And that's when the tear fell, but this time it was a happy tear. I was so proud or MY GIRL! I took my scarf off from around my neck to not only hold on to because Loren loved this scarf, but to wipe my tears. I looked as if Loren glanced up and seen me, which was great and she didn't even stop this time. But that's when I noticed the detective was looking right at me and was headed to get me. I turned around and dropped my scarf where I was sure Loren would find it, and now it was time to get the hell out of here! If the cops caught me I would ruin Loren's concert. I got out as quick as I could.

* * *

**Goodbye for Jake and Traci…**

**Jake: **As soon as Traci told me she wasn't pregnant I lost it. I knew that her being pregnant was the reason she wanted to fix our marriage. But now with no kid on the way, there was no reason to try and fix it. Traci began packing and my heart broke into a trillion tiny little pieces. I know I have done wrong by Traci and that I've hurt her, but why did she have to go? Didn't I deserve a second chance? I thought everyone got second chances.

**Traci:** Not having a kid killed me! Jake and I now had absolutely no reason to rekindle our relationship. Life would be horrible if we stayed together. I needed to go and be home with my family. I already had a job offer in Chicago that I wanted, so I decided going there was best. The car to take me to the airport arrived and it was time for me and Jake to say our last goodbyes. Jake was a mess. More of a mess than I was. I guess I realized that everything was going to be okay, and he just hadn't yet.

**Jake:** This is so wrong. I don't think I can go on. Why does she have to go! "Can I visit you in Chicago?" I needed to see her. We can't just end like this, but Traci just shook her head no. And with that she was gone. I'm a mess now, Kelly has called wanting me to show up for Loren's concert. But I can't go in there like this. I had a few drinks and said F it, might as well go. Nothing good will come from staying here in the place that reminds me of Traci the most.

* * *

**Tyler leaves with no goodbye…**

**Tyler: **It had been almost an hour since Chloe went to bed. I stayed in the living room thinking about what Jackie had said but also about what Chloe said she wanted to do. Was she being honest? Did she really want those things with me? What about the movie and Oz? What is going to best for me. Finally I had come do my decision. I was tired of letting Chloe run my life. I realized that every time she said these things I fell right into her little trap and every time she broke my heart. I love her, I really do. I just don't think I can deal with her drama anymore. I need to start living for myself. With that final thought I packed my bags and left. I couldn't go into Chloe's room. What if she was awake? Then I couldn't leave. And honestly I don't know if I could actually say goodbye to her even if she was sleeping. This was the absolute hardest decision I have ever had to make… so far.

**An hour later…**

**Chloe: **I woke up and noticed Tyler wasn't lying in bed with me. Where the hell could he be? I walked in the living room, nope wasn't there. Search the entire house and he wasn't there! Tyler left me, he just left with no goodbye. My mom walked in as she heard me saying these things out loud. I told my mom how shocked I was and all about our plans to move to New York and start a new life together. She started comforting me, but I knew something was wrong. I asked if she had said anything to Tyler, and she had. I was livid!

My mom and I had been arguing for quite a while when she decided she had some balls. She tried to tell me about myself and how I was going to end up. At first I just wanted to slap the bitch. Nothing she said was true! But I actually took a moment and thought about it. Everything was spot on. I need to make my life right, starting with Eddie and then Tyler. I give my mom a hug and wipe the tears from my face. I need to go make this better!

* * *

**Nerves and weird sights for Loren tonight…**

**Loren: **I've got about 10 minutes before I go on and I'm flipping out. I'm trying to relax and do my vocal exercises, but it's hard not to think about everything that is going on. Finally, Mel knocks on the door breaking my thoughts.

**Mel:** "Loren Tate, are you ready for the best night of your life?" I was so happy and excited for Lo, but I knew she was freaking out so I decided to step in and try and calm her. She looked absolutely beautiful. I know I'm supposed to say these things because I'm her best friend, but it was so true. I complemented her outfit and before I knew she was saying how amazing I looked. I just hoped that I wasn't upstaging her. I handed her some balloons I bought at the last minute. But now it was time for the big gift. God I hope she doesn't wind up crying! I took the counterfeit tickets my idiotic brother, Phil, gave me and Loren for the Eddie Duran concert and framed them. I began telling her how important those tickets were, but then I realized I needed to stop before she burst out in tears. But it was too late.

**Loren:** Mel had just giving me one of the greatest gifts ever, but it just made me cry. I loved it n all, but the tickets were for Eddie's concert and that just made me think of him again. "Stop, stop! I can't even get there." I said laughing in a sad way. It was kind of weird, but I was happy and said at the same time so it was going to be weird right? "I love you, Mel." We said as we pulled each other into a hug, in which we were both crying from mixed emotions. And that's when my mom walked in.

**Nora:** I walked in to see the girls hugging and crying, but by the smiles on their face I could tell everything was okay. "Oh, this is where the party is." I said and they just told me to join them in their little hug/cry fest. It was time for one of our many group hugs! We all claimed how much we loved each other as we wiped the tears from our eyes trying not to mess up our make-up. But now our loving moment was over as the producer walked in to take Loren to the stage.

**Loren:** I just got done having a great moment with my mom and Mel, but now all these other feelings were rushing into me.

* * *

**Wardrobe Change...**

**Loren:** After my first two songs it was time for a wardrobe change. I knew my mom and Kelly were going to question me about the pause. I knew Kelly really wouldn't care, but my mom would. I just told my mom the truth. I told her how I "thought" I saw Eddie up by Max's apartment. She told me how it wasn't him and I just went along with her. Then Kelly chimed in, saying that maybe it was him. Kelly I guess didn't realize that I wanted Eddie far from here, but my mom set her straight.

The wardrobe lady took my dress and through it on the vanity as she handed me my next dress to where. Time for round 2 of my concert, this time no pauses!

As I was finish up "One Day at a Time" I noticed the cops searching the raptors. I had seen Eddie up there, but I just thought it was my imagination. Apparently not, because the detective had seen him too! I started walking off stage to the left when I seen Eddies scarf lying on the ground. This was just another sign that Eddie was here, he seen me perform my first concert! As I picked up the scarf the detective walked over and told me Eddie was gone. And with that the cops left, thank God.

* * *

**Almost time to go…**

**Kelly: **"The planes ready to go." I told Loren very excitedly.

**Loren:** "Ahhh. I feel so great right now!" It was true, I felt like I could get there without a plane. Kelly laughed and told me the car was ready whenever we were. I turned to see my mom and Max just going at it with everyone just standing there in that room. I knew that if Eddie were here we would be doing the same thing. Our parents and us had found true love, so I wasn't going to stop my mom and Max from saying goodbye. But after a while I told them to break it up, it was time to go. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I realized everyone I loved, except one person, was in that one room and I needed to let them know how thankful I was for them. "I just wanted to say, before we go, I wouldn't be here on this incredible and amazing journey without you guys, okay? You all mean so much to me, and I could say thank you a million times, and it wouldn't even begin to describe how grateful I am. I love you guys." Everyone had tears in their eyes, even the boys (Max and Adam). Mel quickly made a loving joke to lighten the mood and everyone was laughing and clapping at my little "speech."

* * *

**Phil and Aid, marriage?**

**Phil: **Aid and I are sitting in the café and she starts talking about how I won't go to jail for something I didn't do. That's when I realized I had already done so much that maybe it was the universes way of evening things out. This was me getting karma. I've always heard that karma was a bitch, but I never thought it would be a bitch to me. Then Aid brought up a very valid point. She talked about how when we tried to frame Loren it didn't work and that this was the same case with us. I was being framed and somehow they would find the framer and stop me from going to prison. That's when I came up with the best idea ever. I mean Aid was already pregnant and I just knew this was the best thing to do. I mean I love Aid with every bone in my body no matter how dumb she can be. "Alright Aid, let's make a deal? If I don't go to jail, I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore." I paused to let this sink in for a moment.

**Aid:** What the hell is he talking about! I just told him how bad my life already is and now he's going to make it worse, even if he doesn't go to jail? "What!"

**Phil:** I knew Aid would have this reaction. I found it cute though. "I want to be your husband."

**Aid:** "Are you asking me to marry you?" I was so confused right now.

**Phil:** "No, but I will as soon as I don't have to worry about going to jail." I knew I could've just said a simple yes, but this was no way to ask the woman I love to marry me! I could tell this conversation was scaring Aid, she had enough on her mind already. So I just comforted her. And with that I left to go home, leaving Aid to set there and think.

When I arrived home my dad, Gus, was just getting off the phone. My mom and him began telling me about the girl named Ellie Moss. And how she fled town and that the cops were looking for her. Aid was right, it seemed as if we were going to get a break. But what if they didn't find Ellie then they will just pin everything on me. My mom, Lisa, told me the exact same thing Aid did. They both said something good was gonna happen. I found this the perfect time to let my parents know that I was going to ask Adriana to marry me. "If something good does happen, I'm going to ask Adriana to marry me." After saying so I left to find some food in the kitchen fridge, leaving my parents there in a daze.

**Gus:** My wife and I both followed Phil into the kitchen, highly confused. "Uh, what did you say?"

**Phil:** I really didn't feel like repeating myself so I said it in a different way. "It's the responsible thing to do dad."

**Lisa:** My son was being serious! "I think it's a very mature decision, Phil, but…"

**Gus:** "…But you are- are young son, alright? There's a lot to consider here."

**Phil:** I know this I'm not stupid. "Don't worry, okay? We won't be a burden on you. Adriana's gonna collect the $2 million for the insurance. We'll be alright for a while."

**Gus:** "Is that the reason you're doing this? For the money?" I asked concerned that my son just wanted to use this girl.

**Phil:** "I know, dad. I want to ask Adriana to marry me because I love her, but the way things are looking, I may end up going to prison. Then you guys won't have to worry about me marrying Adriana. That make you happy?" I took a sip of my orange juice with a grin on my face and left the room.

* * *

**I need to see Loren…**

**Lia: **Eddie barley got out of the club. This is getting crazy, "we need to get you out of here, and it's not safe." I told him.

**Eddie:** Lia was flipping out again, but this time I understood. "I agree. But I have to do this one thing, and we can leave right away in the morning. Or we can leave tonight." Lia started talking how about how she wouldn't let me go, but my mind was already made up I was going! "Then Lia, I'm gonna take a bus or I'm gonna call a cab."

**Lia:** Idiot! "We don't have any money!"

**Eddie:** "You're right. Okay, then I will walk there. I have to see Loren!"

**Lia:** "People are gonna see you!"

**Eddie:** "Your right! So the safest way for me to get there is for you to give me your keys and let me drive myself." God damn she can be so stubborn! And now she's talking this nonsense about Loren not showing and how she might think it's too dangerous or that the note was a fake! But I know Loren will be there! "Lia, I don't care I need to go, okay? I need to believe that she'll be there."

**Lia:** This guy right here, ughh I swear! "What about me?"

**Eddie:** Sure not she wants to think about herself. I think for a minute and grab a pen and paper. I begin writing her a not to give to Jake if I don't come back. "Look, if I don't come back, if anything happens to me for whatever reasons…go to this address. Tell the guy who you are, what you did, and what you want, and he'll take care of you. But don't worry, okay? I'll be back." I hand her the note and walk out the door. But before I could leave Lia throws me her keys.

**To be continued...**

**The next chapter will be the last one before I reach present day in HH. P.S. Sorry its so late. Also i will try my best to post tomorrow, but i have a basketball game and most likely wont get home til late. But i will deffinatly be able to post Tuesday! So yeah, just tell me what you think and keep following along :)**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G**

ocument here...


	4. Chapter 3: Just Before: Part 3

**Just Before:**

**Part 3**

**Welcome back! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday and sorry its soooo late tonight. I had my fist varsity start yesterday, so today practice went over for because I had to work on more things with varsity! Almost done with the past, the present and the rest of my story will begin in Chapter 4. I can't wait for you all to see it! I think it's pretty good ****so yeah uhhh just please keep reviewing and following. I love hearing what you guys think and love.**

**Dedication to: Everyone who's read so far. I know it's not that good right now, but I promise it will get better. Just please keep reviewing and reading. Love ya**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Lia:** This guy right here, ughh I swear! "What about me?"

**Eddie:** Sure not she wants to think about herself. I think for a minute and grab a pen and paper. I begin writing her a not to give to Jake if I don't come back. "Look, if I don't come back, if anything happens to me for whatever reasons…go to this address. Tell the guy who you are, what you did, and what you want, and he'll take care of you. But don't worry, okay? I'll be back." I hand her the note and walk out the door. But before I could leave Lia throws me her keys.

* * *

**Time to finally see MY GIRL…**

**Eddie: **I'm headed to one of our spot because I knew Loren wouldn't resist once she read my note. We are the only two who knows that we went here before our first kiss (beside Pops and Nora), so she couldn't think it was a fake like Lia said! But what Lia said is really getting to me. When I arrive to our spot I didn't see Lo just yet. Man, I hope the headlights didn't scare her off. I drive right up to where we were the first time we were at Mulholland. Being here brought back the memory of being here. We talked for hours after my birthday dinner. I never wanted to leave and when I didn't kiss her then I knew it had to be soon. But like I told my Dad, I was just seeing were the night took us and then I just kissed her. I couldn't help myself; she was so beautiful and so unlike Chloe. She even stood up for herself in front of her Mom and Pops and Chloe. Chloe tried to ruin our night, but like me and Loren often say nothing can ruin our night if we are together. I was just sitting in the car thinking and realized I needed to get out and find my soul mate! I shut the car door quietly, walk in front of the car and look on the Hollywood side first and then over to the Valley side. Still no Loren

* * *

**Limo ride turned to no New York…**

**Loren: **I'm sitting here in the limo after my first concert just thinking about the things I did. Did I mess up? Did people even like my stuff? Were they just cheering because they felt bad for me? Is this night even real? I'm so zoned out, I mean I hear my Mom and Kelly mumbling on about something but I could care less about their conversation. Right now I only care about how Eddie was there. He was really there, but why didn't he stay? We could've left together and no one would ever have to know. I love him so much that if he called right now and said for me to meet him somewhere I would leave in a heartbeat, screw NYC and my career all that matters is Eddie. All the sudden my Mom taps my arm breaking my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I heard that. That-that's great." I put a fake smile on my face as my mom begins to ask questions.

**Nora:** I need to stop Loren from thinking so much. She needs to be excited and fulfilled not worried and scared! "Are- are you worried about the show in New York?" I knew she would lie to me, but this would keep Kelly off her back, for now.

**Loren:** Really Mom! Okay for real you know what imp thinking about. Just leave me to my thoughts, please? "No, no."

**Nora:** Told you she would lie! "Okay. Do you need anything?"

**Loren:** Alright Mom hop off me! "No. This it everything I ever wanted."

**Kelly:** "Well, I think you should keep that Eddie song on the set list permanently. It was huge!"

**Nora:** "He will love that."

**Loren:** Okay? Really, who are you all to know what he will love. Oh Eddie, please come back to me I need you. Then this limo ride wouldn't be so awkward. It would be me and you talking and kissing, not me my Mom and Kelly. I need to get out here and think! I can't go to NYC right now! It's nowhere near as important as _you_! "Stop the car! Stop the car!" I know where imp going. I need to think and remember things…

* * *

**This is too weird…**

**Jake:** I can't go home to the place the reminds me of Traci the most. I've got to steer clear of that place. The only way I will go back is if it's back with Traci. I knew things were bad and that I messed up, but I didn't think she would leave me and L.A. But I guess this isn't her fault one bit. It's all my fault! I screwed up when she went to Chicago the first time and I screwed up when she kicked me out too! How could I do such horrible things to the woman I love? I'm such an idiot! Oh god, but what about Traci. I'm too busy thinking of myself right now. I left her with a lot to think about on a long ass plane ride. She's probably thinking about how she broke my heart, but in all actuality I broke hers. I need to call her! "It's me. Uhhh, I was just at the office, looking at our, uhhh, honeymoon photo. Umm, listen, I hope you- I hope you have a good flight, and make sure you tell everyone in your family I said hi, and-and give your Mom a big kiss for me. And-and Traci, I'm-I'm gonna be alright." I wanted to cry and tell her how bad I missed her and needed her and tell her I love her, but I just couldn't do that. I was calling to make her feel better not myself!

* * *

**Yes?...**

**Phil: **At the table just sitting here doing my homework, yes I said doing my homework. Ughh God I hate school! I stop for a minute to think about my life. I put my head in my folded hands and just think. But I thoughts are interrupted when Aid walks in and says, "Yes." That's it, that's all she said. I was so dumbfounded. What the hell was she talking about? I laughed at myself though and responded to her, "Yes what?"

**Aid:** Could my future husband be this stupid? What were we just talking about. I know he has a lot on his mind, but come on this was way too important to forget! "Yes, I will marry you."

**Phil:** How could I be so dumb and forget. I laughed again, but this time at both of us. "I haven't asked yet."

**Aid:** "I know, but you will, and that'll be my answer." That's all I needed to say, I was gonna let Phil get back to his yucky homework. I went by hind him and kissed him on the cheek and left to go back to his room.

* * *

**Why aren't you home? Why aren't you on the way to NYC?...**

**Kelly: **I didn't know why Loren wanted to stop the car, but I always heard that the client was always right so I went to the office to make other plans. I walked in on the phone trying to charter a plane to NYC for tomorrow morning and I seen Jake just sitting there looking sad so I hung up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were tired and gonna go home."

**Jake:** Of course Kelly walks in at another one of my low moments. I thought she was going to be gone for a couple days. "I am home. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane headed east?"

**Kelly:** "Yeah, change of plans. We're leaving tomorrow."

**Jake: **"Why?" Really, I needed a damn night to myself! Away from everyone, now what am I going to do?

**Kelly:** "I don't know. But the clients always right, right?"

**Jake:** "She didn't faint, did she?"

**Kelly:** "My girl? Did you see her tonight? Jake, she's a star."

**Jake:** "Yeah, she was good. She was really good." That's all I wanted to say for the rest of the night, but the Kelly started asking more questions about why I was late n stuff. It was time for a quick little shot. I also decided I should tell Kelly Traci left me. Kelly knew everything and if she didn't she would find out, so best I tell her now.

**Kelly:** As soon as Jake told me Traci left my heart stared beating fast. I knew one of those fast beats were because I thought maybe Jake and I would have another loving moment, but the rest were for Traci. Was her dad okay? Jake responded with a no and my heart literally skipped a beat. She left him? Now he is really fair game for me. Thank you Jesus!

**Jake:** I seen Kelly's face light up and for the first time I looked at her differently. She was beautiful and so unique; it was actually starting to grow on me. I knew Kelly had a thing for me, but could we be a thing? A real thing, along lasting thing? After thinking about this I realized that anything was possible. I needed to tell Kelly the whole story. But before I could get to storytelling she was asking my another question.

**Kelly:** "So, now what?" I wanted to know what was next for him, and if I would be on his "up-next" list. Could Jake ever see us together? Could he ever get Traci out of his mind? I know she _was_ my BFF, but all that changed when she took the man I loved. I loved him first and she just didn't know it yet. I was taking my time with Jake in college, but I just wound up setting him and Traci up to be together. I never did really forgive myself for that one.

**Jake:** "I don't know, you know? I'm a talent manager whose client is a fugitive from the law, my wife left me, and I'm defiantly too old to be drafted by the Lakers." I had to try and make the tension in the room go away, I didn't need any more drama tonight.

**Kelly: **Still no list, damn-it! "Yupp, things have defiantly been better for you."

**Jake:** "But uhhh, I'll be okay. You know? I'll find love again, find another great client. I'll be okay. What about you, Kel?"

**Kelly: **My hand started shaking when he said _love_. I was going to be his new love, whether he knew it or not! "I'm just gonna work really hard so that I can get my name on the door." By my name I meant him changing the door to say _"Jake & Kelly Madsen". _But how knows if he caught my drift. But then Jake said, "Yeah, someday." He said it with a smirk on his face and a look in his eye that let me know he knew where I was going.

* * *

**One more night together…**

**Nora: **As soon as Loren said to stop the car I was scared. I didn't wanna leave her, but she said she had some thinking to do and needed to go to one of her places. Which place was it? I don't know. She had a few. So I let my daughter leave to go think and headed to Max's. I needed to tell him what happened and see what he thought. But I also wanted to see him again. "She just kept saying, "Stop the car, stop the car."

**Max:** "Do you think maybe she got nervous about playing the festival in New York?" I was concerned, but wasn't surprised. I was also glad that I got to have one more night with Nora before she left for a few days. Or at least that she knew of. I'm planning on going to NY to see Loren play.

**Nora:** Max's question was good, but there was just no way. "No. No, no, no. It wasn't stage fright. I mean, I know that look. This was-this was something different."

**Max:** "You don't think…" Before I could finish Nora was cutting me off. Which meant this was important, because she usually let me finish my sentences and then would think about it before she said anything else.

**Nora:** "What?"

**Max:** "Well, you don't think Eddie got in touch with her somehow?"

**Nora:** "On the night of her concert?"

**Max:** "I don't know. Remember, she stopped right in the middle of a song, so maybe Eddie was sending her a message or maybe she saw him."

**Nora:** "I think that was more about her father showing up." I was really concerned, even more than I already was. I needed some air. I decided to walk out onto Max's balcony and he followed me, wanting to know more. "I mean, I know it's really enticing to think that Eddie was at the show, but there was so much security."

**Max:** "I know. It was just a nice idea to think of him there, you know?" Nora was being so calm and collected in this hell hole of a life we were going through right now. I didn't know how she did it. "How do you do that? That-that, ground me in one sentence and give me hope in the other one?" I truly wanted to know how, so that I could use it with Eddie, when he came back. You know? Ever since his Mom died he has come to me with all his questions. And sometimes I just don't know how to answer him. She laughed me off and told me she took a class on it once. Another thing she was good at, lightening the mood. I was so in love with her right now I wanted to ask her one of the most important things, ever! "Hey." I said just to get her attention back on me. "I'm so happy you're in my life. I would love for you to move in with me."

**Nora:** Oh my god! Max just asked me to move in with him. I wasn't sure if I heard is words correctly so I laughed a little. He just looked at me waiting for an answer. Right then, I knew I heard correctly. I kissed him before I could give him an answer just to get him wondering. "Oh, Max, I can't live above a bar." I was just teasing but then Max did the unexpected. He told me he would move in with me! He said, and I quote "I would do anything for you."

* * *

**Am I dreaming?...**

**Eddie: **I searched Mulholland for a good 10 minutes before I realized Loren wasn't coming. Maybe she didn't get my note. I was so devastated! I needed to see MY GIRL and tell her how much I love her and let her know that I didn't push Chloe of my Dads terrace. But mostly I just wanted to hold her and tell her I loved her. I got into the car and yet again started thinking that I should have listened to Lia, but this was my only chance to see her so I had to try my best. I started the car with my head down, disappointed in myself for not figuring out another way to see the woman I love. As I began to look up I seen something moving. I was so close to putting the car in drive and jut be on my way, but I realized it was exactly what I had been waiting for.

**Loren:** I didn't know why I came here. But I knew it was for a reason. I guess this was one of the places I felt close to Eddie and since our other spot was too far and this one gave my inspiration I went here. I parked my car at the bottom of the hill and ran up. I had so much energy, but mostly anger that I needed to get out. Almost to the top of the hill I decided to slow down. I walked real close to the bushes when I seen headlights. Maybe someone was up here? I didn't want to interrupt. But all I seen was a car and someone just sitting there. I couldn't make out if it was a girl or a boy, but I just stared. Maybe it was him? Maybe he felt the same thing I did and came here?

**Eddie:** Was I dreaming? Is this my imagination being way too vivid? It can't be her, but it has to be? She had to of gotten my note and came! As this figure got closer I could tell it was a girl who was staring dead at me. It had to be her! I focused my eyes more and I instantly knew it was MY GIRL! Her smile grew so big, the biggest vie ever seen it, when she realized who it was. I could tell we were both shocked. But it only took us a second to realize this was real life and we went running for each other. I through my hands back to get as much muscle as I could, since I was still weak from the accident, and picked her up. I held her so tight in my arms and swung her around once as are lips met for the first time in what seemed like years. I put her down her down and she was just going crazy.

**Loren:** "Is it you? Is it really you?" There was no way this was real life. Too much bad has happened to me in the last few days for this to be real. But when I thought about it, it had to be him. He spelt like him, felt like him, and kissed me like him. It was him!

**Eddie:** "It is. I knew you would come. I knew it. I knew it. I knew." I was so out of breath from running to Loren, but I had to keep kissing her. I didn't care if I died right there from not being able to breath, at least I would be with her, the woman I love, the woman I'm going to marry.

**Loren:** "Am I dreaming? Am I dreaming?" This felt like the most really dream ever. I had to ask just to make sure. But when Eddie kissed me again and again I knew this was real!

"Where were you? Why couldn't you tell me anything that happened?"

**Eddie:** "Shh, stop. I don't wanna talk about any of that, okay? I just wanna hold you." I kissed her again. Every kiss, in this moment right here, had so much love in passion in it. They all said _"I love and missed you so God damn much". _"You worried me, you know? I was here waiting. I started to think that you didn't get my note, and I almost left."

**Loren:** "What note?" What they hell was this boy talking about?

**Eddie:** Did she really not know? "I sent a note for you backstage."

**Loren:** "You were at the concert?"

**Eddie:** "Of course I was at the concert."

**Loren:** I smiled so big and just kept talking. "But I didn't get a note." Where was this note he was talking about? Whatever, I'll have plenty of time to find out later, now that he's back home to me.

**Eddie:** If she didn't get my note then how did she know to come here? "What are you doing here?"

**Loren:** "I don't know. I don't know. I was in the limo with my Mom and Kelly on the way to the airport. And all of a sudden, I told the driver to stop."

**Eddie:** "How did you know I was here?"

**Loren:** "I can't explain it. I just-I got this feeling. I felt you, and I just-I knew I had to come here. It was like how I felt you at the concert." Even though he really was there, I just thought it was a feeling.

**Eddie:** Damn this girl was good, I love her! "You were so great. You were sooo great."

**Loren:** "I can't believe you went there. There were so many cops. It was so risky!"

**Eddie:** "It was worth the risk. I loved seeing you up on that stage, and you were so good. You were so good."

**Loren:** "Really?"

**Eddie:** "Just like I knew you would be. There's no turning back. MY GIRL'S a star."

**Loren:** "It doesn't matter. Not if you're not with me."

**Eddie:** "Uh-uh, this is all gonna get worked out, okay? But you listen to me. I didn't do that, okay? I did not push her off that terrace." I had to make sure I told her that even though I knew she already knew. She told my exactly what I expected, that she knew. "Yeah, but a lot of people think I did, and so I have to stay away, just until this all gets sorted out."

**Loren:** "I'm coming with you." There's was no way I was gonna lose him again.

**Eddie:** "No, no, no, no. Listen to me. Hey. You have things to do."

**Loren:** "None of that matters."

**Eddie:** "You just started your career, okay? I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine."

**Loren:** "I don't care about my career, about any of that. I just care about you."

**Eddie:** "I know, I know." She was so sweet and caring and I absolutely adored her, and what better time to tell her than right now. I bent down a little so I could look directly into her eyes and said the 3 most meaningful words in the world. "I love you."

**Loren:** OMFG! He said it! But did he really mean it? Or was it just a spur of the moment type thing? But who cares he said it and that's all that mattered. "I love you too. Don't ever leave me."

**Eddie:** I seen a bit of confusion in her eyes when I said those words, but she said them to. That's all that mattered. We could talk about it later. I leaned into kiss her as a cloud of smoke came upon us and I realized what it was and that I needed to tell her one last thing, to give reassurance. "Never, babe" This was another way to show her that she was mine, I had never called her babe before. Our moment was about to be ruin, but I didn't care I was gonna kiss her till they talked me and put me in cuffs. Loren's got wider as she too realized what was shinning on us, but I kissed her anyways.

* * *

**Phil at the library?...**

**Mel: **Adam and I were just getting home from Lo's concert, which was amazing I might add, and we walked into the kitchen and seen something way to out of the ordinary. Phil and Adriana, doing homework! "You're right Adam, I might've made a wrong turn because somehow, we ended up at the library."

**Phil:** Such a smartass. "Good evening, kids. It's crunch time. Gotta get those grades up so we can get that diploma. I'd really like to be a high school graduate before I go to prison."

**Mel:** "Oh yeah, so you can just show your diploma to all your new friends there."

**Adam:** "Any news?"

**Lisa:** "Phil get in here!"

**Phil:** "That sounds like news." I said answering Adams question. I just got super nervous this could be the make or break moment we've all been waiting for. We all got up and walked into the living room. My Dad stuck is finger out for us to wait a minute as we heard the tail end of his conversation with my lawyer.

**Gus:** "They found her."

**Aid:** "Ellie?"

**Gus:** "Yeah she was-she was down at her sister's house in San Diego."

**Phil:** This means I'm free. Holy shit, I'm free! I was so excited I was getting hugs from everyone, but I noticed Aid had walked away. I walked over to her to make sure she was okay. I guess it hit her pretty hard, finding out some girl beat her Dad over the head with a flashlight and left him there to die. It would suck to here that kind of news. I was talking to Aid when my Mom said, "Phil, isn't there something you want to ask Adriana?" Thanks mom for bringing it up! This was the perfect time to ask. I took Aid's hand as I got down on one knee. "Adriana, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you-I don't have a ring!" I started looking around like I was just gonna find a spare engagement ring lying there. Shit! Now vie ruined everything. But then Mel stepped in and handed me a costumer ring. "Adriana, will you marry me?" I knew what her answer would be so I slid the ring on her finger just waiting to hear her say it. _"Yes. Yes" _Is all I heard, and all I cared about. I picked her up and swung her around and then kissed her as I set her down. Mel welcomed her to the family, which surprised the hell out of me, they hated each other. And Mom and Dad gave me hugs. And then Adam just stood there all awkwardly. He just did not fit in, at all.

* * *

**Good news and bad news…**

**Nora: **Those words, right there, were the words from, Max, a man who really loved me. I couldn't help, but love him even more. And to show it I kissed him again, with so much love and passion and happiness that it led to a make-out session. We kept are kisses together as we began moving toward his bed when my phone rang. I wanted so badly to ignore it, but what if it was Loren. I broke this kiss and answered my phone.

**(PHONE CALL)**

**Nora: **"Oh! Loren. What?" "Hold-wait, slow down, slow down, slow down." "Oh, my God, Where?" "Okay, okay, okay." Max began asking questions so I just stuck a finger out and then grabbed my purse as I was trying to listen to Loren. "Um, okay, just-just stay right there, okay? We're gonna get there as soon as we can. Just don't do anything until we get there! Okay."

**(END CALL)**

"Um, good news."

**Max:** "What happened? Wha…"

**Nora:** "Eddie's back in town."

**Max:** "Oh, my goodness. Oh, thank God. Thank God. What's the bad news?"

**Nora:** "I'll explain it on the way."

* * *

**Cops ruin everything…**

**Eddie: **They had to pry me off Loren because I didn't wanna let go, but I did. I knew this would happen soon, I just didn't know it was gonna ruin my moment with the love of my life. No wonder why people don't like cops, they ruin everything. Now I'm sitting in this jail cell worried about everything. Lia is probably flipping out, but I don't care. Where is Loren? What did they do with her? If they hurt her I swear they will then have a reason for putting me in jail! How am I gonna get out? Stupid Tyler is just like the cops, ruins everything. As I'm sitting here processing everything some guy in the cell decides to be a total ass. He comes over and stats whistling to my song, "Something in the Air", I wanted to just turn around and hit him. But I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

**He has to stay the night?...**

**Loren: **While I was on the phone with my mom I was following closely behind the cop cars to get to the jail. I was gonna post bail as soon as I got there! "When-when can he be released? I mean, I could post bail right now."

**Detective:** "No, I think the earliest he can be, uh, arraigned will be in the morning."

**Loren:** "He has to spend the night?" All I heard after that was yes and the Max and my mom came storming in.

**Max:** "Where's my son? Where's my son?" I walked straight up to the detective. I didn't care I just wanted to see Eddie.

* * *

**I thought I'd never see you again…**

**Max: **"Eddie? Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "Papa Max in the house. Pop!"

**Max:** "Oh, my god. Oh"

**Eddie:** "I'm okay, Pop."

**Max:** "I thought I'd never see you again."

**Eddie:** "Well, now, that's the difference. I knew I was goon see you again. Pop, I'm sorry."

**Max:** "No, no, no, no."

**Eddie:** "I'm so sorry."

**Max:** "You-you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

**Eddie:** Enough of the lovey-dovey stuff, where is MY LOVE at?! "Where's Loren?"

**Max:** "She's outside. She's waiting. She's fine."

**Eddie:** "No, Pop, get her out of here. I don't want her worrying about this. She's got to play that festival."

**Max:** "She-she will. She will, okay? Just worry about yourself right now."

**Eddie:** Now it's time to reassure Pops. "I didn't do it."

**Max:** "I know."

**Eddie:** "Okay? I didn't."

**Max:** "Of course you didn't do it. You don't have to tell me that. We're gonna get the best lawyers, I promise you."

**Eddie:** " I know, but it doesn't look good, Pa, okay? Chloe's not gonna back down."

**Max:** "Well, you saw Chloe?"

**Eddie:** "Yeah, in Fresno. And she's gonna stick to her story as long as Tyler's in the picture."

* * *

**Who knew Eddies fate would depend on a random act from her…**

**Nora: **"It's not your fault, honey."

**Loren: **"No, mom, it is. He said that they followed me to our spot." Mom started saying that Eddie was gonna get caught. "Yeah, but he got caught because of me, and now he's going to jail.

**Chloe:** "No, he's not!"

**Detective:** "Miss Carter?"

**Chloe:** "I'd like to recant my story so the charges can be dropped and Eddie can go free."

* * *

**It's all on her…**

**Chloe: **The Valley girl, her mom, and Max left after saying goodbye to Eddie and I told them I was going to fix everything. I sat down with detective and began telling him all about the night. How Eddie and I did fight on the Terrace, but how it was about the fake text message. I left how the part about his mom completely. I then told him about my fling with Dylan Boyd and how he was the one who pushed me because he was drunk. The detective then made me write everything out on paper. I might have accidently put in something about Eddie's mom. I was just writing so fast because I wanted to get out of there and go see Tyler. After I finished the detective told me I was free to go.

* * *

**Who the hell is this beauty?...**

**Jake:** I fell asleep in my chair in the office. I was planning on sleeping there just on the couch, but whatever. I heard a knock on the door and told that person to come in. I thought it was Steven, but in comes the beautiful girl. Maybe a little young, but man did she look good. She walked over and handed me a note. When I read the note I thought it was fake, but no one else had his hand writing. Could it really be from him? This girl began telling me her story. She stared of by telling me her name, Lia. What a beautiful name! She talked about how her and her brother, Jeremy, found Eddie by their land all banged up. And how they took care of him and that all he talked about was Loren, his family, his music, and how weird things must be for Jake. I smiled when she told me Eddie actually talked about me, I thought he would only talk about Loren. She then began telling me how Eddie and her came back to L.A. so he could see Loren's concert and how he snuck in and that he was the reason for Loren's pause. Then she said that he gave her this note to give to me when he left to go meet Loren at "one of their spots." This sounded so much like Eddie, I knew it had to be real! I was shocked that Eddie was in town, but became worried when she told me he didn't come back last night. So I called Max.

* * *

**Is that your phone or mine?...**

**Nora:** "Oh, is that you or me?" Max and I were just getting ready for Eddie's hearing when our phones started ringing. I walked over to see whose was actually ringing. "You, Oh and now me."

**(MAX'S PHONE CALL)**

**Max: **"Hey. Jake?" "Yeah, yeah, Eddie's in town." I told Jake the whole story and what was going on and then hung up.

**(NORA's PHONE CALL)**

**Nora: **"Hi, sweetie, how are you?"

**Loren:** "Oh, just mildly freaking out. Kelly chartered that plane to go to NYC for the festival, but I don't wanna leave until I know what's going on with Eddie!"

**Nora:** "Oh, honey, everything's gonna be alright. Is-is Mel there?"

**Loren:** "No, not yet. Uh, we'll meet you at the courthouse, though. Hey, do you think anybody listened to Chloe when she said that Eddie didn't do it?"

**Nora:** "They have to honey she's the victim."

**Loren:** "I guess so. I just hate that Eddies fate depends on an act of kindness from Chloe Carter."

* * *

**You **_**broke my heart**_**…**

**Chloe:** I was headed to Tyler's to make things right with him. I asked him what happened to New York and he gave me a smart ass answer. Then I told him he finally had me. And at the same time both of us said, "You broke my heart."

**Tyler:** "I'm not gonna let you do that to me anymore. You're cured, Chloe."

**Chloe:** He's acting like a five year old here. How am I supposed to fix this? He said some more stupid stuff and I only had one thing left to say. "But you love me."

**Tyler:** "I might, but that doesn't matter anymore. My life has been really screwed up the last couple years, and I used to think it was Eddie and Jake that was the cause of the lack of my success, but it's not. It was you." Chloe started talked about how that was absurd and how we could move to NY together and it be just us, but I didn't care. "Look, that sounds good, Chloe, but I'm not gonna go to New York with you. I'm gonna stay here, and I'm gonna do this movie with Oz, and I'm gonna work really hard to make my life right." Then she said one of the most selfish things ever, "What about me?" And my answer came right out, "I'm sorry, babe. I don't give a damn." And with that I closed the door in her face and planned on never talking to her again.

* * *

**This is more like a secret lair than an actual house…**

**Mel: **"Lo, I thought you wanted us to hurry."

**Loren:** "I'm coming."

**Adam:** "I still find it hard to believe that an actual human lives here. I mean, it feels more like a secret lair than an actual house."

**Loren:** I came down the stairs and heard what Adam was saying. "Oh, does it? Does that mean that you think Eddies a superhero?"

**Adam:** "It would explain a lot."

**Loren: **"Would it explain how he spent the night in jail?" I was being very witty, like Mel. I just couldn't help myself. "Ooh, I forgot my phone. I'll meet you guys by the car." Mel and Adam walked out the house and I went to get my phone

* * *

**Arraignment?...**

**Mel:** Adam and I came out of the elevator and were stopped by Jeffery, Eddie's doorman. He asked up to wait up a minute, he needed to tell us something. He started talking about how Eddie called him early this morning and told him to come get him. He said they released him this morning because there was no need for court since Eddie didn't do anything and Chloe was no longer believable. He said that Eddie wanted to surprise everyone and meet them here. He told us to go ahead outside with everyone else because that's where Eddie was. When we got outside I couldn't stop myself from giving Eddie a big hug, and whispering in his ear, "I missed you handsome rock star, don't you ever leave my girl again." He laughed and told me that Lo was "HIS GIRL." I laughed and Adam and I said goodbye to everyone else. I sent Lo a message telling her _goodbye and I loved her and that I would see her later_. And then we left along with everyone else except Eddie. They were all headed to the airport, but Adam and I were headed home. Max ran over and stopped us. He gave us two tickets to come to New York. He had bought them for him, but didn't need them now. These tickets would give Adam and I a chance to see what it would be like up here with just us two together. "Thanks Papa Max," I yelled from the car as we drove off.

* * *

**Forget something…**

**Loren:** When I grabbed my phone there was a text from Mel saying, "Bye, see you when you get back. Love ya Loren Tate!" I was highly confused after reading this text. Mel was supposed to be taking me to Eddie's arraignment. I was about to pull my phone back out and call Mel when there was a knock on the door. "Forget something Mel?" I said as I was going to open the door. When I opened the door I just stood there for a minute, shocked.

**Person:** "Nice place you got here." Loren was shocked to see me. But she still had love in her eyes.

**Loren:** What? Huh? No way? But how? Ahhh! He's here! I stared at him for a minute just to make sure it was really Eddie and then he embraced me into a big hug. We didn't kiss, we just held each other. The hug said over a thousand words. Nothing and no one can describe the feeling.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

**Loren:** Eddie and I arrive at the airport, he had me all nervous in the car saying that there would be a whole bunch of fans there cheering when we got to the airport. But when we got there strangely I was relieved to see that it was packed full of fans. I didn't want to have to deal with them right now. We walked onto the plane, Eddie holding my hand leading me to where everyone was. When we walked in I seen Mom and Max holding hands and talking. And Jake and Kelly listening to some music. Eddie said hi to everyone and lead me to our seat.

**Jake:** "Here they are. Yeah, we almost left without you."

**Max:** "Come on, cut him some slack, the guy's been dead for days. He's allowed to be late, right?"

**Loren:** "This is so nice."

**Kelly:** "Well, get used to it, 'cause this is how its gonna be from now on."

**Nora:** "Just 'cause you're on a private jet does not mean you get to skip doing the dishes and cleaning your room at home."

**Loren:** "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Eddie:** Brenda came on and yet again called me Mr. Duran, and yet again I told her to call me Eddie. I knew this was just her way of flirting, but I only found it cute when Loren did it. I still flashed a smile at Brenda though.

**Jake:** "Just like old times."

**Eddie:** "Oh, no, no, no. _**THESE ARE NEW TIMES**_, alright?" "Are you ready for this?" I said grabbing Loren's knee.

**Loren:** "Are you kidding? I've never been more ready for anything." Eddie just looked at me for a minute and then grabbed my hand.

**Eddie:** I leaned in and kissed Loren's hand and said, "I'm proud of you." Then I pushed her hair back behind her ears and leaned in and kissed her…

* * *

**Alright guys, so again sorry its late. Basketball practice killed me today. And tomorrows, well today's, will probably be late again. But I'm trying I promise! I hope you like it! Let me know if these are getting to long or anything else wrong with them. Okay? Thanks and uhhh, just keep reviewing, following, and favorit-ing. Thanks. Oh and don't forget next chapter will be present day! Oh and also I wanna know do you guys like Adam? Lol im curious for my next chapters.**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	5. Chapter 4: Eddie's Return: Part 1

**Eddie's Return:**

**Part 1**

**Sorry its so short, but it gets to were i need it to go. I will put up at least 2 new chapters by Saturday. I have basketball games the rest of the week so thats why. Uhh well please review and let my know, DO YOU LIKE ADAM, MELS BOYFRIEND? And let me know if anything is wrong and/or if you have any ideas.**

**Dedication to: Everyone who is reading along and reviewing. Thank you! And for those of you guest who reviewed i really aprreciate it. I'm glad you all like it.**

* * *

**Longest plane ride ever…**

**Loren: **Our kissed lasted at least 5 minutes. It wasn't making out and it wasn't sloppy. It was a kiss full of love and passion. This kiss was well needed. It's been too long since we were able to kiss and not worry about a thing. We didn't care if our parents seen, they knew we loved each other and that's all that mattered. Eddie pulled away first and I groaned, but it was okay I was kind of out of breath. Eddie and I just stared into each other's eyes. I could tell her was tired and didn't wanna talk at all, he just wanted to sleep. But he also knew that everyone was going to be asking a lot of questions and it was best to get it out of the way.

**Jake: **"Excuse me you two, but Eddie has got a lot of questions to answer and I know were all curios. So Eddie what happened out there man?"

**Eddie: **Come on Jake man I don't wanna talk right now! "Well, I'll make it short and sweet for y'all I'm too tired to tell the whole story right now. So ummm were to start? I had just read the "text that Loren sent out" and was sitting by Lily. We talked about my mom and then I left. I was confused at the text, but I knew Loren didn't text like that and I knew she wouldn't lie about that sort of thing." I took Loren's hand and kissed it as she was begging to fall asleep on my lap while listening. That was my way of telling her it's okay and I'll tell her the WHOLE story later. "Then other things happened, too much to tell, and then next thing I knew Chloe was in Pops house and we started arguing. I had found out that she sent the text. Oh yeah, she had found me and wanted to talk about why I was so mad at rumor. It was like she had a guilty conscience. She started asking me why I was mad and I was being real short with her because it seemed like she had another reason to be up there. Then she told me she framed Loren and sent that text out. And how she was drunk when she sent the text and hacked Loren's phone." Loren was asleep by now but I still squeezed her had to show that I knew it all along and that I was never mad. Everyone was just staring at me waiting on me to continue. "After we argued for a while something was still off about her. I could tell she needed to get something off her mind and that's when everything clicked. Chloe thought that-that Lily had told me one of Chloe's secrets. I then figured out that Chloe knew what Lily was talking to me about, Mom." I looked at my Dad and his eyes were full of anger, but I could tell he knew where I was going. "So then I started asking her if she knew who killed my Mom. I was so mad at this point, I knew she knew. She tried to leave, but I grabbed her and-and yelled that she wasn't leaving till I got some honest answers. That-that was the only time I ever touched her that night." I had to reassure them as I was getting some demon eyes from everyone. "She-she told me that it was-that Tyler was driving. She burst into tears, but I could still see guilt in her eyes. Now that I think about she never did finish what she had to tell me because I left."

**Max: **Wow how more convenient could that be. "Uhhh, Ed I've got something to tell you." He just looked at me with worry and anger in his eyes. I began talking again when he didn't say anything and just stared. "Sometime while you were gone I hired back up my PI. He started doing more research on Chloe. I just had this gut feeling about her. Joe called me one day and told me out Chloe's DMV records and how she used to have a BLUE car and sold it a week after my accident. I found it very convenient and went to talk to her about it. After talking with her I knew she was driving the car that night, or at least was in the car. Eddie, Chloe-Chloe k-k-killed your M-M-M-Mom."

**Eddie: **I had pure anger that was about to explode out of me, at least I thought it was anger. But a tear rolled down my face instead. It landed on Loren waking her up. She sat up and as soon as she did I walked away from everyone and went to the back of the plane. How could I be so stupid! Not only did Chloe ruin my life by lying to me, but she also killed my m-Mom! What a bitch! Who does that? Tries to marry the son of the person they killed and then after all that try to send him to jail because he "broke" _your_ heart! Are you fucking kidding me, I almost felt bad for the girl. But now I just hated her even more. I punched the wall a few times and then just fell to my knees crying. Memories of my Mom before that night flooded into my head. And then the memory of the night and I just couldn't take it I was about to scream, but I felt arms wrap around me. They wrapped around me just like my Mom used to when I was little and would cry over not getting the last brownie. It felt as if my mom was there holding me, but then I realized these arms were real.

**Loren: **When I woke up I realized that a tear, Eddies tear, had landed on me. I was so confused why was he crying? I sat up and he left my Mom just looked at me sad and worried and the Max started telling me what happened. As soon as he said Chloe did it, I had to go hold Eddie and be with him. His life just keeps getting worse. I need to make it better. I walked to the back of the plane were I found Eddie on his knees with his head in his hands like he was praying. Eddie was crying, this had to be so hard on him. I sat down and wrapped my arms around him and whisper, "Shhh, babe don't cry. Everything will be okay. I know this is hard, but I'm right here and always will be." Eddie set his head on my lap and rolled over so he was looking up at me. I rubbed his head like he was a little boy, but it was cute. He just looked at me. His eyes were filled with sadness, regret, and anger. I completely understood why he was like this. He just learned that a woman he was once going to marry killed his mom.

* * *

**I'm sorry…**

**Eddie:** Loren just held me as I lay in her lap. I felt like a kid again. I just looked at Loren and just thought. Not about Chloe killing my mom, but about Loren and how she deserved better than me. "Loren, I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone with no drama and someone who will keep you happy. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'm sorry I put you in this position. I'm sorry…"

**Loren: **I cut Eddie off before he could apologize for anything else. "Eddie, babe everything you say I deserve is exactly YOU. We may have to go through pain and problems, but who cares. What's a relationship if it's always perfect? You have no reason to be sorry. I'm just glad you are here alive and okay." I smiled and kissed his forehead as he just stared at me. But when I looked back into his eyes I seen regret yet again. I just looked at him confused.

**Eddie: **How could I let Loren say she deserved me when she didn't know? "Loren, I kissed another girl." Her eyes went from loving and accepting to pure anger. "I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't expect her to kiss me. All I talked about was you and-and she just kissed me. I-I was just trying to get to you and- and then she just planted one on me. But babe, I pushed her back as soon as it happened. I didn't let her do it again. In-fact that night I snuck out just to be able to write you. I felt so bad and wanted to tell you then, but I couldn't do it like that. I had to tell you face to face. Loren, I'm so sorry I never meant for it to happen." Loren was just staring at me and then spoke up as I sat up. "Did you- did you kiss her back?" Loren asked. "No babe! I hated that she even got her lips on mine for more than a second. Her- her name is Lia. Her and her brother are the ones who rescued me. She brought me to L.A. and we were in the motel room and she just planted one on me. As soon as it happened I instantly felt guilty. I'm sorry."

**Loren:** "Shhh, babe. If you didn't kiss her back you have no reason to be sorry or guilty. I believe that you didn't mean for it to happen. I would be able to tell if you actually kissed another girl, trust me!" He smiled and chuckled a little and I kissed him. I opened my eyes for just a quick second to see if I could see regret or guilt still on his face, but it was gone. So I deepened the kiss by leaning back and rolling us over so we were on our sides on the floor kissing. Everything was getting better.

After kissing for a good 20 minutes Eddie stopped. "Loren, I love you so much." He said to me and then began kissing me again. 10 minutes later we both pulled away out of breath. We had made it all the way from the floor to the couch. I don't know how, but it happened and I loved it. Eddie and I were about to cuddle up and fall asleep together when we heard a yell.

* * *

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	6. Chapter 5: Eddie's Return: Part 2

**Eddie's Return**

**Part 2**

**Thanks so much for all your review on this story and my other story (a one shot inspired by the song **_**"I'll Walk" **_**by **_**Bucky Covington**_**). I'm so happy to already have fans like y'all and I've only been writing for a few days. I wanted to let you know that I right each chapter the day I post it. Yes, I think about it during the day at schools and write some notes, but it's mostly all on the fly. I really hope everyone loves it and if you don't let me know what I can change to make it better. Also I still haven't gotten an answer to my question so I can't add it to my story. DO YOU LIKE ADAM MEL'S BOYFRIEND? Oh yeah, and sorry if I tricked anyone yesterday. For some reason my begging statement with "Eddie's Return: Part 1" wouldn't post.**

**Dedication to: **_**Kaeler**_**- even though you're a guest I wanted to personally thank you for all your reviews. It really means a lot!**

_**Guests**_**- also thanks to you all! I really appreciate it**

_**Everyone else**_**- just thanks in general!**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Eddie: **How could I let Loren say she deserved me when she didn't know? "Loren, I kissed another girl." Her eyes went from loving and accepting to pure anger. "I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't expect her to kiss me. All I talked about was you and-and she just kissed me. I-I was just trying to get to you and- and then she just planted one on me. But babe, I pushed her back as soon as it happened. I didn't let her do it again. In-fact that night I snuck out just to be able to write you. I felt so bad and wanted to tell you then, but I couldn't do it like that. I had to tell you face to face. Loren, I'm so sorry I never meant for it to happen." Loren was just staring at me and then spoke up as I sat up. "Did you- did you kiss her back?" Loren asked. "No babe! I hated that she even got her lips on mine for more than a second. Her- her name is Lia. Her and her brother are the ones who rescued me. She brought me to L.A. and we were in the motel room and she just planted one on me. As soon as it happened I instantly felt guilty. I'm sorry."

**Loren:** "Shhh, babe. If you didn't kiss her back you have no reason to be sorry or guilty. I believe that you didn't mean for it to happen. I would be able to tell if you actually kissed another girl, trust me!" He smiled and chuckled a little and I kissed him. I opened my eyes for just a quick second to see if I could see regret or guilt still on his face, but it was gone. So I deepened the kiss by leaning back and rolling us over so we were on our sides on the floor kissing. Everything was getting better.

After kissing for a good 20 minutes Eddie stopped. "Loren, I love you so much." He said to me and then began kissing me again. 10 minutes later we both pulled away out of breath. We had made it all the way from the floor to the couch. I don't know how, but it happened and I loved it. Eddie and I were about to cuddle up and fall asleep together when we heard a yell.

* * *

**Cuddle time ended…**

**Loren: **Who just yelled, and why? It interrupted mine and Eddie's cuddle time. Not cool! But could something be wrong? "Did you hear that?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, I wonder who it was and why. It sounded like Kelly." Why would Kelly be yelling on a plane? What could be so wrong that she needed to yell? Ughh now Loren and I have to stop cuddling to go see what's up. As we were getting up we heard another yell, but this time it was _"Loren, Eddie stop whatever you're doing and hurry get in here!"_For real man, what's going on!

**Loren: **"I guess we better get in there, Eddie. This doesn't sound too good."

* * *

**How do you feel?...**

**Phil: **I was just waking up from the best night of my life. I proposed and she said yes, I didn't go to jail, and neither did my sisters best friend's rock star boyfriend! Everything was working out great, until Aid jumped up from the bed. She was starting to show now, but she still looked beautiful even when she had to wear those stretchy maternity clothes. Aid got up and ran straight to the bathroom. This can't be good. This would be only her third time throwing up since she found out she was pregnant. And every time she did she would always be in the worst mood afterwards. Would that change? I mean, after all we did have a great night.

**Aid: **God, I hate throwing up! It always puts me in the worst mood. But I'm not gonna let it ruin today! We've got no school and I just got engaged last night to my FREE boyfriend! Everything is the best it ever has been. I brushed my teeth after throwing up and decided to be lazy today, with my fiancé. I walked out of the bathroom and Phil was just sitting there on the corner of his bed waiting on me. "Did I miss something babe?"

**Phil:** "No babe, just waiting on my fiancé to make sure she's doing okay." I said with a smile on my face. That way she, hopefully, wouldn't take it wrong and just laugh.

**Aid: **"Oh okay, but yeah I'm fine. I hate throwing up, but nothing will ruin our day."

**Phil: **"Good. How about we go eat breakfast and then just stay in all day and relax?"

**Aid: **"You just read my mind, but I do wanna brag about our engagement and you being a free man!"

**Phil: **"Alright well you can do that after breakfast, because I have on errand to run." I needed to go get Aid a real ring, not some costume bullshit ring. Aid deserved so much better than that, and I wanted to get her better. Hopefully, my Dad will spot me some money before I start working for him.

* * *

**Oh shit! Adam….**

**Mel: **Adam had left a little after Phil and Adriana got engaged, but he snuck back later that night and we slept together. Not like have sex, but just cuddled and relaxed. It was about 8 o'clock and my mom was knocking on my door. Oh shit, Adam! Adam, wake up wake up! This boy wouldn't wake up after I shook him like 20 times. "Coming Mom, give me a minute." This was the only time I had to stall before she forced her way in. I decided that to wake Adam up I should kiss him. I leaned in to kiss him and he awoke.

**Lisa: **"Mel, is everything okay?" I said pushing my way through the door. She looked out of breath like she just did a work out or something, but was just staring at her laptop.

**Mel: **"Yeah Mom, sorry I was just reading about Loren." And that's when it popped up. Holy shit, this is crazy! I need to talk to Lo. She has got to be flipping out right now. But she's still on the plane; I guess I will have to wait till later to talk to her. Ahhh!

**Lisa: **"You sure, Mel? You seem worried and you're all out of breath." What is she trying to hide?!

**Mel: **Damn, I thought I was hiding it so well. "Yeah Mom, this thing about Loren has just got me all worked up." Well, it was mostly me scared that she would see Adam, but this Loren thing is getting to me too. I really wish I could talk to her to see how she's taking it.

**Lisa: **"Alright well, breakfast is waiting." Wow, I hope that whatever this is about Loren is okay.

**Mel: **"Alright, I'll be out in a minute."

**Adam: **It felt like Lisa would never leave. Mel's closet wasn't the biggest so I was very uncomfortable. But finally, she left the room. "Mel, I'll see you later today?"

**Mel:** "Of course babe! I just need some time to think right now. You've got to read this stuff about Lo. I know you don't like to think/talk about her, but this is serious. Now get out of here before Lisa comes back! Oh and Adam, I love you."

**Adam: **"I love you too. Oh, and I don't mind talking about Loren it just can't become a recurring subject because I like to talk about you and not her so much." I leaned in a kissed Mel and then climbed out her window and headed to my car to go home. I hope my parents don't actually go in my room to get me today.

* * *

**I need to make this right…**

**Chloe: **After telling the truth about Eddie and Tyler not wanting me I decided that just telling the truth wasn't good enough. I needed to make everything right. Max and Eddie, by now, both have figured out that I was driving the car that caused the accident. I wasn't going to let them turn me in; I needed to turn myself in. Oh, and I needed to tell the police who really pushed me. I decided to call Dylan and get him to come over and then call the cops and have them here too. This would get me some publicity and maybe even some sympathy. Yes, I was trying to make things right. But there's no point in doing that if I stay looking like the bad person and not the victim. I was back at my place and my Mom stayed in Fresno. I needed to call and tell her everything that happened and everything that is going to happen. I needed her to get up here to bail me out after I put Dylan away for pushing me. After a very heated phone call with my mom, I finally convinced her that this was good and everything would be okay. Next I called Dylan. At first he didn't answer so I called him manager who made Dylan answer his phone. Dylan sounded so scared to talk to me on the phone. I lied to him and told him, "_Come over babe, I miss you. I don't remember how we left, but I want you now!" _After that was said Dylan was on his way. It would take him about 2 hours to get here since he was in Upper California. Next it was time to call the detective and explain everything to him.

* * *

**Breakfast and then errands…**

**Everyone was settling around the table for a good breakfast. They were having pancakes, sausage, and eggs. Everyone was in a great mood, nothing would ruin anyone's day. Well, maybe Mel's day would go bad due to the news about Loren and her not being able to talk to her about it.**

**Gus: **This was great, a real family breakfast! First in a long long time, I've missed it. "Any plans for today kids?"

**Phil: **"Aid and I both have one separate errand to run and then we will be chilling here all day. Yes, a lazy day!" I smiled; I was so excited about just having a lazy day. Especially since we would have school tomorrow and I would start work, even though Aid and I didn't need the money. After all, we did just get $2 million from Aid's dad's insurance policy. "What about you Mel, staying in too?" I really hoped she was. I wanted her to take things slower with that weird Adam kid. I didn't want her ending up in the same situation as me and Aid.

**Mel: **"Yes, well for most of the time. Adam and I might have lunch or dinner together. I don't really know. I really wanna talk to Lo though so I have to wait for that. But yeah, probably a lazy day."

**Aid: **"Lazy days are starting to become the best thing in life. I remember when I was a kid and just a few weeks ago I was always running. But now I've realized that I just need to calm down." It was true and it wasn't just because I was prego.

**Lisa: **"Well I guess I need to go to the store and get some food for you kids to snack on. When will you guys be running you errands?"

**Phil: **"As soon as we are done with breakfast. I want to get these out of the way. Do you just want us to pick up some food while we are out?"

**Mel: **What Phil was offering to help? I let out a laugh and everyone just looked at me. "Ummm, sorry I just find it weird when Phil offers to help."

**Aid: **"Whatevs Mel. Your brother, my fiancé, helps all the time!" Oops that came out ruder than I wanted it to, but before I could apologize Mel made a usual witty comment.

**Mel: **"Oh yeah, I forgot he helps you in bed." Oh shit! That was so rude. Everyone just stared, Phil looked mad and Aid looked like she was gonna cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I couldn't help myself."

**Aid: **"No, your fine I deserved that. I'm sorry for what I said to you." Tears began to fall from my eyes, but I wasn't even sad. "Oh god, you see? It was just a mood swing because now I'm crying and I don't know why!" Everyone laughed it off as Gus and Lisa cleared the table and Phil and I left.

* * *

**This is my plan…**

**Chloe: **I told the detective everything. First I told him how Dylan really pushed me and how I would do anything to get him behind bars. At first the detective didn't believe me, but then I told him the rest of the story. I told how one of the reasons I lied about it being Eddie was because I was jealous of Loren. He actually understood that part, the next things I was going to say would make even more since though. "The-the second reason why I framed Eddie was because I did something terrible and I didn't want him to tell. I-I was driving and I was a little drunk and it-it just happened. I got-got distracted by my phone dropping. I reached for it and that's-that's when it happened. I'm-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't think I was that drunk, but crazy things happen when you're drunk. I'm-I'm telling you this now so-so you can understand why I'm trying to make everything right. I know I've lied about everything. I just wanna make things right. I don't want Eddie to hate me for keeping more secrets when we aren't even together. He already knows this secret, but he promised not to tell. But I can't keep this on my chest; I have to get it out! I'm so sorry!"

**Detective: **"Miss Carter, I'm going to need you to slow down and explain everything to me. Just take your time, okay? What happened when you were driving? What did you not mean to do? What secret does Eddie already know, but won't tell?" I was so confused; maybe this girl really is crazy like Loren said.

**Chloe: **I was crying now. This was all so hard on me, but it needed to be done. I explained the only story to the detective, leaving out Tyler because I didn't want to get him in trouble too.

* * *

**Why'd you yell?...**

**Eddie:** Lo and I walked out from the back of the plane and everyone just stared at us like we killed someone. What could we have possibly done? All I did was pick her up and come here, we did nothing! "What's going on here? What's the deal with all the yelling?"

**Max: **"Good news or bad news first?"

**Loren: **"Bad!" I wanted to know what the hell was going on!

**Nora: **"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. Everything is going to be okay. I know this is hard, but really this is good news."

**Eddie: **What the hell was Nora talking about? Nothing has happened to me. I've only been "alive" for a few hours. "What are you guys talking about?!"

**Kelly: **"You guys haven't checked your phones, have you?"

**Loren: **"No why? What's going on? What happened?" I said as I was turning my phone on and it started beeping crazily. Twitter alert: _"Chloe Carter and Dylan Boyd arrested in the same house, but for two different crimes."_

**Eddie: **"Lo, what does it say?" My phone was still going off, so I couldn't check anything. She didn't answer she just stood there in pure shock. "Lo, Loren what does it say?"

**Nora: **"Sweetie, are you okay? I know you're confused, but it's okay. It's for what you think. She turned herself in."

**Eddie: **Finally my phone turned on, but all I seen was good news about Lo. "Who turned themselves in? All I see on my phone is good news for MY GIRL." I searched for a minute, but then I finally saw the story. _"Chloe Carter turns herself in for the killing of Katy Duran, her ex-fiancé's Mom. But she doesn't go down without turning in the true criminal in the Eddie-Chloe case. Dylan Boyd was the one to push Chloe off of the terrace. Way too much on Chloe's plate now! How will she like all the attention now? Eddie Duran has just returned from the 'dead' and still has one of the biggest fan bases ever. No one likes Chloe now!" _I was so shocked; I just stood there for a minute and then gave my Dad a hug. I whispered to him, "Pop, I'm sorry for not listening to you when you said Chloe was bad. I'm sorry she killed Mom. I'm sorry I almost married her. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

**Max: **"Well, I guess I just have to ground you then. Maybe you will learn to listen!" I was trying to make light of the situation because this was good news. Every now knew the truth about Chloe and that Eddie didn't touch her. Plus we still had good news left.

**Eddie: **"Wow Pops, this is like déjà-vu! I used to get grounded all the time for not listening. But I guess it didn't work because I still haven't learned." He laughed, but Loren was still just standing there staring at her phone. "Lo, did you hear that? It's good news! Lo are you okay?"

**Loren: **I heard Eddie say my name a few times, but I just ignored him. The news about Chloe didn't shock me it was the rest of Twitter than shocked me. I sat down because I was starting to get a little light headed.

**Eddie: **What else did I not see? All I found was good news, but maybe Loren took some of it badly? I walked over and sat next to her. I placed my arm around her as she showed me her phone. It had 17 missed calls from Mel, plenty of Twitter updates, but it was what Loren was looking at that got to me. This is crazy! I can't believe this is happening! We aren't even in NYC yet.

* * *

**Alright, well I'm gonna leave you all hanging. I will try my best to post another chapter tonight and if not ill post 2 tomorrow! Love you all! Please review and answer my question. DO YOU LIKE ADAM, MEL'S BOYFRIEND?**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	7. Chapter 6: Eddie's Return: Part 3

**Eddie's Return**

**Part 3**

**You guys are going to hate me; actually I sort of hate me right now. I wanted to make this more have more drama, but it just doesn't fit…yet. I promise drama will start and keep going it will get better. Also please review and give me suggestions. I am open to anything.**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Eddie: **"Wow Pops, this is like déjà-vu! I used to get grounded all the time for not listening. But I guess it didn't work because I still haven't learned." He laughed, but Loren was still just standing there staring at her phone. "Lo, did you hear that? It's good news! Lo are you okay?"

**Loren: **I heard Eddie say my name a few times, but I just ignored him. The news about Chloe didn't shock me it was the rest of Twitter than shocked me. I sat down because I was starting to get a little light headed.

**Eddie: **What else did I not see? All I found was good news, but maybe Loren took some of it badly? I walked over and sat next to her. I placed my arm around her as she showed me her phone. It had 17 missed calls from Mel, plenty of Twitter updates, but it was what Loren was looking at that got to me. This is crazy! I can't believe this is happening! We aren't even in NYC yet.

* * *

**Is this really happening?...**

**Eddie: **Was this for real? I mean Loren is amazing, but I didn't think she was that good. Twitter read: _"Loren Tate better than her own boyfriend? After finding out that Eddie Duran was still alive, Loren still put on a performance. Everyone, everywhere has been talking and well we all agree Eddie has taken a step down. Musically that is. Loren has killed her last two performances. This is causing fans to already line up in NYC to buy tickets for the festival just to see her. And below we give you live video of her fans going wild and she's not even in NYC yet. No one ever did this for Eddie!" _The link appeared, but she kept scrolling to show me more. _"Eddie Duran's twitter followers are still decreasing, even after his recent disappearance and then reappearance. He may be free from Chloe Carters wrath, but he won't be free from Loren Tate as she tops him on all charts even Twitter."_ She scrolled again showing me another story. _"Will the new hot couple breakup after Eddie loses all his fans? Will Eddie, be like Tyler Rorke has suggested, and get mad?"_ Usually I don't read these sorts of things, but Loren does and this was getting to her. She should be excited, but instead she was scared. These articles were scaring her. "Lo, babe, nothing will ever come between us. I mean we may have to have a little competition with who has more followers, but it will not break us up. Reports are just sleazy and don't have lives so they have to make things up. Don't let this get to you, okay?"

**Loren: **Eddie was being so sweet and kind, but these reports really hurt my feelings. Why did they have to go and put things out there like that? They are always trying to ruin things. "I think I'm starting to realize why you don't read these things. They take good news and make it bad. Oh and I am totally winning this competition! What's the prize?"

**Eddie: **"You're only winning because I've been 'dead' and was accused of attempted murder. My fans will come back, and if not I will get new ones. Plus, I have plenty of new songs that I've written while I was gone!" Loren laughed as Jakes face lit up when he heard the words "new songs."

**Jake: **"Good Eddie because whether you were 'dead' or not the label still wants new songs!"

**Eddie: **"I figured they would want new songs."

**Max: **"Well, they can still cut him some slack. Let him have a week or so off to have a normal life again."

**Jake: **"Trust me, I've got that covered. Not just for Eddie, but because I need some time off to think to." Everyone but Kelly just looked at me waiting on an explanation.

**Eddie: **"Did I just hear you right? You're giving me and yourself time off? Wow Jake, I'm proud of you man. Learning that not everything has to be work, work, work." I could tell Jake had something to tell us all, but that he didn't wanna talk about it right now. He shot me a glare that said "Thanks man."

**Loren: **"Uhhh, Eddie did you forget something?" He just looked at me all confused. "You didn't tell me what my prize is going to be, since I'm already winning this competition." I wanted to get the subject off of Jake because I could tell he was struggling with something. And I truly wanted to get a prize.

**Eddie: **Way too many dirty things were running through my mind, so I couldn't answer Loren right there. I just kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "You'll find out. Now I'm to the bathroom, I was thinking and now I need to calm down." I got up and started walking away, then turned and winked at Loren.

**Loren: **Wow Eddie, really? I mouthed to him, "You're dirty," and then winked back. But this got me thinking. Was I ready? And if not when would I be? I didn't want this to be planned I wanted it to be spontaneous, but I also wanted to make sure the day after I didn't have much to do. So today was not going to be the day. Eddie arrived back from the bathroom and we decided to cuddle up and take a nap since we would be landing in an hour or so.

**(40 minutes later)**

Mom and Max were cuddled up and sleeping. Kelly fell asleep listing to that CD Eddie gave them. I didn't know if it was his CD or someone else's, but I would find out later. Jake fell asleep with his phone in his hands and I could see that he was looking at pictures of him and Traci. I guess she was on his mind. Or maybe something happened. I was getting up to use the restroom and fix my hair when Eddie woke up and pulled me back into a passionate kiss.

**Eddie: **"That's just one of your prizes." I smiled at Loren and let her go as she was breathless from that amazing kiss. I'm glad I take her breath away. With Chloe it was just like regular kissing. I can't explain it, but nothing compares to kissing Loren. I grabbed my phone to check the time and I seen a text from Ian. It read, _"Hey mate, welcome back. Of course you die when I'm not there. You've got to tell me everything. Oh, and I'll see you in NYC I was invited from 'Valley Girls' little friend ;)" _I can't believe Mel would invite him and not Adam. I wonder if that's why she had called so much. Loren came back and scared the hell out of me. I was lost in thought and she came behind me and started nibbling on my ear. "Hello Handsome," she said all seductively. I turned her around and kissed her. She leant back deepening our kiss, but we were sadly interrupted by the pilot telling us to buckle up. Loren went and woke up Pops and Nora and I woke up Kelly and Jake. I noticed Jakes phone had pictures of him and Traci pulled up. I guess he screwed up and she left or something, who knows.

**Loren: **I sat down next to Eddie and buckled up. He grabbed my hand and just held it until we were about to step of the plane. Before we reached the doors he pulled me back and told me to let everyone else going. He said we needed to get the crowd even more pumped. What crowd? There wouldn't be a crowd for us. According to the tabloids no one was a fan of Eddie and all my "fans" were at the festival or on Twitter. He pulled me into a quick yet sexy kiss and then we walked out hand-in-hand. There was really a crowd. They had signs saying "LEDDIE", apparently that was our couple name and I loved it. Eddie kissed me on the cheek and we walked towards the fans. We autographed things, mostly pictures of us two together, took pictures with fans and then got a whole bunch of fans together. We decided to take a big picture with our fans to post on Twitter. We gathered the girls who had signs saying "LEDDIE" and "WE LOVE YOU BOTH" and "WE KNEW YOU DIDN'T DO IT." There were also a few unique signs. One read "HAVE FUN IN JAIL CHLOE" another read "NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE TABLOIDS". We made sure those signs could be seen. We had Kelly take the picture because we wanted Max and my Mom in the picture along with Jake. I posted the picture on Twitter immediately and so did Eddie. The caption we put with the picture was, "We both have amazing fans. We don't care what anyone says. Oh, and read the signs they all speak the truth!" his then said love_to_love_you and mine said eddieduran.

**Eddie: **We headed to the Limo as we waved goodbye to our fans. Pops and Nora in one limo, Jake and Kelly in the other, and then me and Lo. Loren had come up with the Twitter idea and I loved it. It showed that yes we read what the tabloids had to say, but that none of it was true. The only thing Loren was worried about was me tagging her real Twitter for awhile she used a fake one that you would tag lorentate but we wanted people to see the real her before all this celebrity stuff so she put out a Tweet from the fake Twitter saying to follow the real her love_to_love_you. Thousands of people followed her real Twitter and I think that's why she was winning the game. So I needed to do some damage control and get my followers back. I Tweeted, "Hey everyone! I'm back! Everything that was said and done is in the past. I'm still the same old me, just have experienced more pain. I've learned how it feels to have your heart smashed three times in the matter of a few weeks. But I'm okay thanks to my amazing girlfriend love_to_love_you. Oh yeah, p.s. babe I'm gonna win! " I received immediate feedback, but one comment made my day. It was from Lo she said, " eddieduran no you won't! I'm better than you, remember? Oh and since you used the G word again I guess I get to use the B word now." But she didn't say it in her comment. I looked at her and she just had this smirk on her face and began typing. I was done on Twitter, my followers were increasing yet again. I could tell because my phone kept beeping so I just turned off Twitter notifications and waited for Loren to be done typing so I could get a prize since I was winning now.

* * *

**Is this the famous Loren Tate?...**

**(A few hours earlier)**

**Mel: **I was sitting in my room balling my eyes out. This boy wanted to throw a hissy fit over something as little as a trip to the place where he would be going to school. Something has been off about Adam and I needed to find out. I searched the internet like crazy when I found the video. Some shot a video of a drunken Adam taking body shots off of random girls and then kissing him. I guess this is why he hesitated to say I love you. But how could he just hide this from me? First he wants to get an attitude with me when he is the one who did wrong. Since Loren wouldn't answer her phone when I tried to call when I heard the news I figured she wouldn't answer now. So I called the only other person I could think of, Ian, the guy from the party that came with Eddie. He answer right away, almost too soon like he had been waiting on me to call. "Hello, would this be Mel, the party girl?" he said in his beautiful accent. "Yes it would be. Have you been waiting on me to call or something?"

**Ian: **"Actually, yes love I have been waiting. You are the only person who I can talk to that actually gets me. And since I didn't have you number I couldn't call."

**Mel: **"How'd you know this was me then?"

**Ian: **"I've just been guessing when I get a call from an unknown L.A. number."

**Mel: **I laughed a little at Ian and the sadly said, "Are you in town?"

**Ian: **"No, but I can be. What's wrong love?"

**Mel: **"How'd you know something was wrong?"

**Ian: **"As scary as it is to say, I can read you. Better than anyone I've ever met, even Ed. Now what's going on?"

**Mel: **"I would rather not talk about it over the phone if you can get to L.A. How long will it take you to get here?"

**Ian: **"About 2 hours."

**Mel: **"Perfect. I'll meet you at the airport because your coming with me to NYC to see Loren perform!"

**Ian: **"Sounds good love. I'll let you know when I arrive at LAX and then we can talk out all your problems, okay?"

**(Present time)**

**Mel: **"Thanks Ian." I said and then hung up the phone. It was not like talking to Lo, but it still worked. Not even a minute later my phone started ringing. "Forget something Ian?" I said answering the phone not looking at the caller I.D.

**Person: **"Ummm, no Mel it's not. And why are you talking to Ian?"

**Mel: **"Is this the famous Loren Tate?" She just laughed and I heard Eddie in the background, "Hey to you too Mel and why are you talking to my buddy, Ian?" I just laughed and then began to answer. "Well, Eddie since your GIRLLLLLFRIEND wouldn't answer her phone I needed to call someone and he came to mind."

**Eddie: **"Oh, sorry Mel. And thanks for putting emphasis on the G word now Loren's gonna bring it up again." I said laughing.

**Mel: **"Well then I guess you didn't see her Tweet…"

**Loren: **"Okay Mel!" I said interrupting her and turning the phone of speaker. "What's up, why'd you call so many times?"

**Mel: **"Well, at first it was to congratulate you on your amazing news and the news about Chloe, but then it changed. Lo, Ad-Adam and I bro-bro-broke up." I stated as tears began to fall.

**Loren: **"Oh Mel, I'm so sorry! If I would've known I would've called you back right away. I'm sorry for being a horrible best friend and not being there for you."

**Mel: **"Lo, its okay Ian helped me. Oh and tell Eddie that me and Ian are hanging out today, I wanna hear what he says."

**Loren: **"Ummm okay." I got Eddie's attention and told him, "Hey Mel told me to tell you that Ian and her are hanging out today."

**Eddie: **"Alright knew that Mel! Ian texted me and told me. Have fun, and don't hurt the boy Mel!" Mel just laughed and said goodbye to Loren.

* * *

**Hungry?…**

**Eddie: **Mel and I were telling each other a secret without letting Loren notice. She didn't know that Mel was coming to NYC. We wanted to surprise her. But now Ian would be there and this could be bad because Ian gets me in trouble. We arrived to the hotel and I heard Lo's stomach growl. "Hungry babe?"

**Loren: **"Yes I'm starving I didn't eat breakfast because I was too nervous about you and then just didn't eat on the plane."

**Eddie: **"Well do you wanna stay in until you have to get ready for your concert or go out?"

**Loren: **"Let's just stay in. I just want to be lazy for a while."

**Eddie: **I just laughed at Loren and then called room service. I order some pastrami sandwiches, to bring back a good memory and then some chocolate chip cookies. Loren laughed when she heard me order. It was hard for me to order. Usually I order a lot and give the leftovers to the shelter down the street, but today there wasn't a shelter around the hotel. We sat down on the couch and cuddle watching Ridiculousness, we wanted to watch something funny to keep us in a good mood. We talked and laughed for a good 20 minutes before there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Is it there food or is it a visitor? Who knows? Me ****!**

**Please review and give suggestions. I love you all soooo much , thanks for reading! New chapter to come tomorrow, hopefully!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

**You guys are really going to hate me after this one. Not a lot of dram, but better DRAMA is coming in the next chapter. I swear!**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Loren: **"Let's just stay in. I just want to be lazy for a while."

**Eddie: **I just laughed at Loren and then called room service. I order some pastrami sandwiches, to bring back a good memory and then some chocolate chip cookies. Loren laughed when she heard me order. It was hard for me to order. Usually I order a lot and give the leftovers to the shelter down the street, but today there wasn't a shelter around the hotel. We sat down on the couch and cuddle watching Ridiculousness, we wanted to watch something funny to keep us in a good mood. We talked and laughed for a good 20 minutes before there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Boy problems…**

**Mel: **I just finished up my packing for NYC and I two texts, basically at the same time. The first one I read says, _"I'm sorry we need to talk about this. Don't leave me. I was drunk I really do love you. I'm sorry I haven't been myself. Can you please forgive me? Meet me at the café I really wanna explain myself."_ And the second one says, _"Hey love, I'm at LAX, ready whenever you are. Just call or text when you get here and we can meet up. P.S. I'm starved. Let's go eat before we leave."_ Adam and Ian both texted me, who do I choose? Adam broke my heart; nothing he can say will change my mind. I don't think. And then there's Ian, he's so sweet and kind, but is he good for me?

**Aid: **"Hey Mel, do you wanna…you okay?" I was gonna see if she wanted to watch a movie with Phil and I, but she was packed up like she was leaving. And was staring at her phone and looked pissed, but yet sad and happy all at once. "Mel?"

**Mel: **"Huhh, uhhh, yeah what? I'm fine, just getting ready to go to New York for Loren."

**Aid: **"Oh okay. Well, have fun. And Mel, if you need to talk I'm here. I know we've had our problems, but we are going to be family. And families should always stick together, okay?"

**Mel: **"Thanks Aid, it's just boy problems…"

**Phil: **I walked into to Mel's room to check on the girls and to see if they were coming, but Mel was packed up. "What boy? You're not moving in with that Adam kid are you?"

**Mel: **"No," I said throwing a pillow at Phil. "Now get out Aid and I were talking! She will tell you later."

**Phil: **"Alright Sis. Have fun where ever you're going. Love ya." She just smiled as I left the room.

**Aid: **"So boy problems, uh? I can try my best to help. What's going on?"

**Mel: **"Well, I found video of Adam taking shots off of girls and making out with them. And-and it broke my heart. And now he wants to talk, but I don't wanna talk. I'm supposed to be meeting Ian, Eddie's hot foreign friend and leave for New York. And I like Ian a lot even though I barley know him. And I don't know what to do, Ian or Adam? Help me, Loren usually helps, but she's busy. And I'm losing my best friend and boyfriend all at once. And…"

**Aid: **"Alright Mel, hold up. Calm down, first off! Second, I seen the video of Adam and he was pretty hammered, but still he shouldn't of done. I don't care how drunk you are you don't cheat. You shouldn't let yourself get that drunk when you are dating someone unless you are with them. If your brother were to do that to me, prego or not, I would dump his ass! Third, I wanna meet this Ian guy! Bring him by if you get a chance. But I think you need to leave Adam hanging right now, let him get a taste of his own medicine. Post some pictures of you and this Ian guy. Then maybe this will all sink in for Adam, and it will give you a chance to see what you wanna do. If you wanna be with this Ian guy or if you wanna give Adam a chance, okay?"

**Mel: **"Thanks so much Aid! That really helped and as for Ian, I don't wanna bring him by you might dump my brother and try to get with him. But I'll be sure to post pictures."

**Aid: **"Fine, but I will meet him!"

**Mel: **"Yeah, after we are dating!" We both laughed and I gave her a hug bye, then my brother and called Lisa and my Dad to tell them. Lisa almost didn't let me go but my dad talked to her for me. Even though I knew the truth about my family n stuff, Lisa still treated me the same. I still just don't understand her. I then grabbed my bags and headed to the airport.

* * *

**Lunch time…**

**Nora: **After Max and I settled down in the hotel we decide to go get some food. Max was taking me out for a quick lunch. He knew millions of places to go; it was hard for me to choose. When I finally chose, he smiled and told me to dress casual. I did as told and was ready in 30 minutes. I also texted Loren to ask if they wanted to go with us, she said no, and I told her I loved her and to not get in trouble and that we would be back soon. Max drove us to The Ainsworth, it was beautiful and elegant. I felt a little underdressed when I seen the outside, but when we walked in plenty of girls were wearing cute little sundresses like me.

**Max: **Nora looked beautiful and as we sat down I seen a few eyes look are way. Some may have recognized me, but I think most were because of Nora. The waiter came by for us to order and that's when I realized, lots of people recognized me. But I still think the guys eyes were for Nora.

**Waiter: **"Hello welcome to The Ainsworth. What can I get for you? Wait, aren't you Max Duran, Eddie Duran's father? And-and you must be Nora Tate, Loren Tate's mom?"

**Nora: **I looked around and seen people staring and then looked at Max. We both just laughed. I guess we both thought people were looking because of him, not because of who are kids are. "Uhhh, yes we are."

**Random Person: **"Where are they? Are they on their way? I love them so much, they are like…"

**Max: **"The next MK? Trust us, we know. And no they are not on their way; it's just us two today."

**Random Person: **"MK? And oh, well you should call them I would love an autograph from them!"

**Nora: **"Yes, MK, as in Max and Katy. You know from the 80s. They are Eddie's parents. You know this guy right here!"

**Random Person: **"Oh yeah them. Uhhh, could we get your autograph? I mean it has to be worth something."

**Max: **And with that we had several people lined up getting an autograph from me, the guy they knew just as Eddie's father. Until a little old man and lady walked up and asked for an autograph.

**Old Man: **"It's nice to meet you! We know who you are and were big MK fans. We both wish you would make some music, even though Katy died. I'm sure you can find a new partner. Maybe this young girl can sing?"

**Nora: **"Oh, no sir I can't sing, but I agree I was a huge MK fan myself. Max you hear the people; they want new music from you." He sent me a glare telling me to drop it, but I just laughed.

**Max: **"Well, thank you and maybe one day I'll put out a few new songs. Who knows?" They were the last ones around us and now just the waiter was left.

**Waiter: **"Sorry about that sir. I didn't know everyone was listening. But what can I get y'all?"

**Nora: **"It's okay. I'll have the Truffled Goat Cheese Omelet Sandwich with mushrooms and tomatoes. No fries."

**Waiter: **"Okay, and for you sir?"

**Max: **"I'll have the same, but with fries and we'll take a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon."

**Waiter: **"Alright, ill have that right out to you. And again sorry for all the commotion I caused."

**Nora: **"It's okay," I said as she walked away. "Max, how did you know that was my favorite red wine?"

**Max: **"I didn't, I just guessed, it's my favorite. Katy never liked it, but because of what you drank at the club I figured you would like this."

**Nora: **"Oh I love it, but I thought I told you last time I can't have wine. You know how I get after just one glass, I start telling embarrassing stories."

**Max: **"I know that's why I got it. Nora, I want to know more about you. Even your most embarrassing stories." I just laughed as she shot me this look. It was cute though. First the waiter came and poured us a glass of wine; right after the first drink Nora began telling stories. Alcohol really gets to her. She started with stories from when she was a kid all the way to stories from now. I laughed at some of them, especially if they involved her being a little fan girl. About 20 minutes later our food arrived and it was quiet. We both just ate and I had one more class of wine, but I think she may have had 2 or 3. She wasn't drunk though, maybe just a little tipsy. She started making me tell stories, but those were kind of hard to tell since most involved Katy. It was hard to move on from her, I always found myself comparing other people to her. But Nora was different. Everything she did I loved, just like Katy. It was as if God gave me a second Katy and then gave a third to my son! Things couldn't be better. We stayed and talked for what felt like ours and then Nora's phone rang as we were headed to the car.

* * *

**Hey love…**

**Mel:** I called Ian when I pulled up to LAX and he suggested we go get some food. I didn't wanna go to the café and he didn't wanna go to Rumor so we just picked something up and ate in the car on the way back to the airport. Ian and I talked about everything. He gave me great advice about what to do. I could tell his opinion was kind of bias. It seemed like he liked me, but what do I know I just got played by a guy I thought loved me. The car got really silent as I began to sink more into my thoughts.

**Ian: **Mel was silent and I couldn't take it much longer. I had to speak up and say something. I couldn't let her get herself down again. I really like her and want her to be happy. "Hey love, you okay? You seem really intent on your thoughts."

**Mel: **"Huhh, yeah I'm fine. S-sorry I was just thinking n stuff."

**Ian: **"Okay love, well don't think too much. I don't want you to start regretting things, like this…" I pushed her hair out of her face and leaned in. She just looked at me for a minute and then began to lean in too. We kissed for a good five minutes before I pulled away. "Is this okay?"

**Mel: **Wow God, his kisses were amazing! But why did he pull away I was having fun!? I know that I was still trying to get over Adam, but Ian made all that go away. "If it wasn't I would've stopped you a long time ago _love_." I said love in a sort of mocking way and it made Ian laugh, I loved how he called me Love.

**Ian: **"Good love." I leaned back in and we kissed for another 5 minutes and things started to get a little heated. And that's when she pulled away.

**Mel: **"Alright, alright let's get to the airport. We can kiss more on the plane. I wanna go see my girl and I bet you wanna see the Rock Star?"

**Ian: **"Alright fine, but I'm holding you to the kissing on the plane. And yeah I do wanna go see Eddie, I mean I thought he was dead!" I said and then she began driving to the airport. We got there and boarded the plane rather quickly. We kissed and cuddled and slept on the plane ride and then it was over . We got off the plane and drove the hotel. We knew everyone else was staying there and that we would have to be careful that Loren didn't see us. When we got there I seen a delivery guy and I could tell it was Eddie's food. There were about 4 bags of food. This boy had a serious problem. If we were at his house he would've ordered like 8 bags of food! I stopped the delivery guy and told Mel to go get ready. I took the food and headed to Eddie's room.

* * *

**What are you doing here?...**

**Eddie: **Someone was at the door, but I didn't wanna get it. Lo and I were having way too much fun. I didn't care if we were hungry or not it was still no reason to get up from cuddling and having fun. "Lo, pause this I don't wanna miss it." She just laughed at me and I got up to get the door. They knocked again, "I'm coming, hold on." I said since we were all the way in the back of the hotel suite were the bed room was. They knocked again and I finally opened the door, but this is not what I was expecting. Yes, it was our sandwiches but the person who delivered it wasn't supposed to be here. "What are you doing here?"

**Person: **"I just thought you would want your food." Man, my mate was a little nervous about us already being here.

**Eddie: **"Dude, get out! Loren can't know that you are already here. She knows you're with Mel, this is supposed to be a surprise! Give me the food and get out!" Ian wasn't supposed to be here!

**Loren: **"Babe, come on. Pay the man and bring me some food I'm starving!" Why was Eddie taking so long! I'm hungry!

**Eddie: **I laughed and said, "I'm coming babe. Sorry, I just know this guy from a when I was younger, be right there!"

**Ian: **"You heard the lady, pay the man." He just laughed at me and then forced me out the door. "See you later Mate!"

**Eddie: **I was surprised that Ian and Mel were already here. That was a really quick flight, I think. I grabbed my phone and it was already 4! Lo needs to hurry and eat, I know how long it takes for her to get ready. I walked upstairs and Lo un-paused the TV and we continued to talk while we ate. When we were done it was about 4:45 and Lo seen the time and flipped.

**Loren: **"Eddie, how could you let me lose track of time! Hurry up! I have to take a shower and get ready and-and then perform and OMG Eddie!"

**Eddie: **"Calm down babe! Everything will be okay. Calm your mom and get her over and the go take a shower, okay?"

**Loren: **"Okay," I said grabbing my phone to call my mom.

* * *

**Are you drunk?...**

**Nora: **"Hel-hello?" "Yes-yeah sweetie we are leaving the-the food place now." I was a little tipsy so I needed Max to get me some more food to clear this over; I had to go help my little girl get ready for her big night.

**Loren: **"Mom, are you okay? Are you drunk?" She was slurring her words and sounded different.

**Nora: **"Yeah honey, I'm fine just had a few glasses of wine. We-we will be right there. L-love you!" I said hanging up the phone. "Max, I need some more food I can't be drunk on my little girls big night!" He just laughed and said that I could grab a bagel at the hotel and told me to go to sleep so my tipsy-ness would go away.

* * *

**I might be ready…**

**Loren: **"Well, that was weird." I said grabbing my clothes to get into the shower.

**Eddie: **"What did your Mom not answer?"

**Loren: **"No she answered, but I think she's drunk." I said laughing and then Eddie began laughing too.

**Eddie: **"Wow, Pop must have gotten some wine. They will be okay though. Now let's go take that shower!"

**Loren: **"What do you mean 'let's go take that shower'?"

**Eddie: **"Well, I need a shower too and I figured there was no use in wasting water."

**Loren: **"Very funny Mr. Duran. I might be ready, but not right before the concert!"

**Eddie: **Did Loren just tell me she was ready? Did I hear her right? I'm guessing so by the look on her face before she walked into the bathroom and cracked the door. She didn't even close it all the way! So I snuck in and listened to her sing to herself. She was so cute! But seriously I can't believe she just told me she was ready! Now I need to plan the perfect after party and then after-after party for just us two. I texted Jake and told him what to do. I heard the water turn off so I had to hurry and send the message. I hit send and ran to the bedroom. Earlier I took all the long towels out of the bathroom and left one long enough to cover most of Loren's body. She walked into the room, "Wow, that towel looks great on you Miss Tate."

**Loren: **"Oh, so you are the reason I couldn't dry my hair and get ready!?"

**Eddie: **"Yes ma'am I am." I said smiling. She threw a pillow at me and then through on this weird dress thing. It was like a swimsuit cover, but longer. I guess it was so she could wait to change into her dress. She crawled onto the bed and up my body. She began kissing my chest because I was just sitting there with no shirt on waiting to take a shower. Then, she started kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear. I let out a little moan and she just looked up at me, laughed, and then continued. I began kissing her head, then her neck, then down her neckline, and finally to her lips. I moved my hands down her body, but stopped right before her butt because I didn't want to cross any lines. She reached back and pushed my hands lower, I was highly surprised. She placed her hands back on my chest and then pulled away. It had been a good 10 minutes, but the knocks on the door were interrupting.

**Loren: **"I bet that's my mom and Kelly. I need to go get that."

**Eddie: **She then gave me one last hot and fiery lingering kiss and then pushed herself up and headed to get the door. "Well, Miss Tate, while you do that I need to go take a shower even more than I needed to earlier…if you know what I mean." I winked at her and then headed to the bathroom.

* * *

**Are you ready?...**

**Loren: **I opened the door and income Kelly, a team of assistances, my dresses, and finally my Mom. This room just went from empty to crowded and aggravating. People were pulling me in this direction and in that and then I heard a yell.

**Eddie: **"Uhhh, Loren I need a towel!" I completely forgot about taking all the towels out of the bathroom.

**Loren: **I died laughing and then noticed my mom just staring at me. "That's what you get! I'll bring one to you in a minute!" My mom was still just looking at me all confused. "Mom, calm down nothing happened we were just being stupid and Eddie spilled a drink so I grabbed all the towels to clean it up." I was proud of myself for thinking of that lie. I couldn't tell my Mom the truth, well at least not in front of all these people. I got up from the chair and headed to the room to grab Eddie a towel. "Here you go. Maybe next time you will learn to not take all the towels!"

**Eddie: **I wrapped the towel around my body very quickly and then opened up the door again and pulled Loren in. "Sorry, I just had to get one last kiss before you get all dolled up and Kelly tries to stop me from kissing you." Loren laughed and then I headed to the bedroom to get ready. I was just going to put on jeans and a t-shirt but then I remembered seeing Ian and that's what he was wearing so I had to look better. I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt real quick because I needed to see something. I walked out into the living room and a few people just looked, but I guessed they figured out I wasn't actually wearing that. I walked up to Nora and asked, "What color is Loren's dress that she is wearing to and from the concert?"

**Nora: **Awhhh Eddie wanted to match my baby girl. "Orange, well it's like a darker orange. Do you need my help too?"

**Eddie: **"Yes actually. I want to match Lo so we look good on whatever color carpet it is tonight." Nora followed me up to the bedroom. I laid out all my shirts and she couldn't find the right color.

**Nora: **"Hang on Eddie; I'll call your dad. He has the perfect color shirt!"

**Eddie: **"Alright, thanks so much Nora!" I gave her a hug before she walked out to go get her phone. I walked back downstairs and watched Lo get ready. She looked beautiful every step of the way.

* * *

**Shirt Switch…**

**Nora: **"Hey Max, I need you to bring up your sexy orange shirt."

**Max: **"Why? That's my shirt, I can't give it away!"

**Nora: **"Your son needs it, he wants to match Loren! He just doesn't have the right shirt."

**Max: **"Oh, fine just because you asked and it's for your daughter. If it was to match any other girl I wouldn't do it!" She laughed and told me to hurry up. So I decided to go ahead and get ready. I wanted to match Nora, but disappointingly I forgot what color the dress was that she was going to be changing into so I texted Eddie. _"Hey son, I'm stealing your idea. I need you to tell me what color Nora's dress is, please!" _Eddie texted back saying, _"It's this light purple color! Hurry with my shirt I've got to get ready!" _I looked around and pulled out all my purple shirts, _"Send me a picture or Nora's dress, but be careful!" _I received the picture, but couldn't find the perfect shirt! _"Son, I can't find a shirt to match, help!" _Eddie replied, _"Come on over, I guess we will just to a shirt switch because I have the perfect shirt to match Nora!" _I read the text and was relieved that my son and I could wear the same shirt. I threw on a pair of dark jeans and grabbed my black suit jacket and headed out the door.

**Max: **I arrived at Eddie's hotel room and it was so chaotic that I just snuck upstairs to the bedroom. Eddie was standing there, shirtless, with a pair of light jeans on and had his light grey suit jacket sitting out. I handed him the shirt and he handed me mine, well his but whatever.

**Eddie: **"Thanks Pop, you saved me." He shook his head in agreement and we both got ready. We almost looked like opposites. He had dark jeans, I had light. He had a dark jacket, I had a light one. He had a light shirt, I had a dark one. And I swear we were wearing the same shoes!

* * *

**Lookin' good…**

**Nora: **I seen the boys walked down stairs and shook Loren's shoulder. We just looked at each other and laughed. Our men looked like complete opposites, it was sexy! "Lookin' good boys! lookin' good!" They just laughed and then Max walked over to me and Eddie walked over to Loren.

**Eddie: **I walked over to Lo and kissed her on the forehead. "Lookin' good babe!"

**Loren: **"You too babe! Hey did you know you are wearing the same color as my dress?"

**Eddie: **She was so oblivious, but it was cute. "Nope." I shook my head and laughed a little. She just rolled her eyes and continued to get her make-up done. 20 minutes later she headed upstairs to put on her dress. When she got up there, there was a knock on the door. I went to get the door; I hoped it was Mel and Ian because I wanted to surprise Lo now. Not right before her concert.

* * *

**I love you guys though. Please review and give suggestions. Also please read my authors note and answer my questions!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	9. Chapter 8:Nothing Good Ever HappensTo Me

**Nothing Good Ever Happens To Me**

**Okay guys, so I'm going to try and break things up here but everyone is about to get very jumbled. Hopefully, it won't be too confusing and if it does sorry.**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Loren: **"You too babe! Hey did you know you are wearing the same color as my dress?"

**Eddie: **She was so oblivious, but it was cute. "Nope." I shook my head and laughed a little. She just rolled her eyes and continued to get her make-up done. 20 minutes later she headed upstairs to put on her dress. When she got up there, there was a knock on the door. I went to get the door; I hoped it was Mel and Ian because I wanted to surprise Lo now. Not right before her concert.

* * *

**She is not yours…**

**Eddie: **Everyone was moving around crazily in the living room when there was a knock at the door. I was the only one who heard it, or at least paid attention to. I almost didn't wanna get it because I was having fun watching my girl get all dressed up, plus I had to make sure they weren't changing her too much. "Welc…"

**Person: **"What? Were you expecting someone else?"

**Eddie: **"Ummm, yes actually. Who are you and can I help you with something?"

**Person: **"Yeah, I'm looking for my family. The front desk said she was staying in this room."

**Eddie: **"Well, I think you have the wrong room because as you can tell, everyone who needs to be here is."

**Person: **Boy, Eddie was dumb. I can't believe he is having this big of a problem figuring it out. "No, this is the right room. See?" I said handing him the note from the front desk.

**Eddie: **The note he handed me and our room number, so I figured they just wrote the wrong number, but then I read the rest of it. The door was still cracked as I just stood there shocked and confused. Was this who I thought it was? And if so what the hell was he doing here! He has no right to be here! "Well, if I'm reading this correctly Loren and Nora are the family you are looking for?"

**Person: **"Yeah they are. I've been searching long and hard for them. I got lucky when I seen Loren's music video and then found out she was coming here." My guess was Eddie didn't know about our first meeting at Loren's other concert; after all, he was dead then.

**Eddie: **"What are you to them?" I needed to know before I let him in. Especially, if it was her Dad he would never get passed me. Me and my Pops would probably kill him for hurting our girls before he got chance to talk to them.

* * *

**Charge!...**

**Max: **"Everything okay at the door there Ed?" Eddie had been at the door for a good five minutes just asking, whoever, was there questions, so I was headed over to the door to check on him.

**Eddie: **"Yeah Pop, everything is co…" Pops had made it to the door before I could answer him and he was charging at this guy at the door like he had met him before and needed to get revenge. I guess I missed something big, or maybe this was the guy Pops was fighting with a long time ago at the bar. **(Max really did get in a fight. It was when Eddie was still dating Chloe. He never did tell them what the fight was about. I think it was in at least the first 10 episodes.) **I grabbed Pops by the shoulder to try and stop him, but it wasn't happening. He got this guy pinned up against the wall and that's when Nora came out, I guess she heard the noise.

**Nora: **"Trent? What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from my daughter!"

**Trent: **Coughing as Max let out a little pressure on my throat, "She's my daughter! I have the right to see her!"

**Eddie: **"Uhhh no buddy! That right was taken away when you left a 4 year old girl and her mother heartbroken almost 14 years ago!"

**Nora: **"And I told you, she is NOT your daughter! She is my daughter and that's it! You lost out on the privilege of calling her yours when you left!"

**Max: **Trent kept squirming and I just kept sticking him back into the wall, harder and harder each time. Trent decided he wanted to pull a fast one and kicked me in the balls and I dropped down to my knees. Man that shit really hurts!

**Eddie: **As soon as that dead-beat kicked Pops I was all over him, just like I was Tyler. Right jab to the face, left jab in the gut, and then he hit the ground. He tried to trip me and it didn't faze me. I walked over to Pops to help him up, since Nora had run inside I'm guessing to call security. Trent tried to get up again and I kicked him and his face was bleeding everywhere, I got his ass right in the mouth! Pops kicked him in the gut and said, "Yeah that's right, I'm a man. I don't kick other men in the balls, but since you're already down there…" and he kicked him with all his force right in the nuts. Trent's eyes went red and tears were appearing. I thought to myself, _this guy will never be able to have kids again, let alone leave another one_.

* * *

**The truth hurts…**

**Loren: **Mom had come in and called security and she was crying so I went to the door to figure out what was going on. I heard Eddie laughing and the sound of a guy in pain and was instantly worried. I walked out the door to find Max out of breath, Eddie laughing and out of breath, and then what appeared to be my Trent rolling on the floor in pain. "Max, Eddie what's going on?" I said scared.

**Eddie: **"Just giving this dead- beat a taste of his own medicine." I said trying to lighten the mood. I knew Lo was scared and I didn't want that right before her concert. She just stared at me with a "_what the hell" _look in her eyes. "It's okay Lo, okay? He came up here trying to get to you and Mom, I mean trying to get to you and…"

**Loren: **It was cute how Eddie just called my mom, Mom. I didn't want him to change it so I said, "Its fine, and hopefully she will be your Mom someday. Now continue please." Trent had gotten up thanks to security grabbing him. "Oh, hey wait guys I want him to stay for a quick second."

**Eddie: **"Anyways, he was trying to get to you and _Mom _and I didn't realize who he was at first. That's when Pops stepped out and just charged at him. I still don't understand how he knew who it was, but yeah. And then he kicked Pops in the nuts after Nora said a few words and then left to go get security. And- and then well this." I said moving my hand around the hall way to show her everything and then pointed to my head, which had a small cut on it.

**Loren: **I walked over and kissed Eddie's cut and he just laughed. "So Trent, after all the trouble you caused last time you still decided to show up?"

**Eddie: **"Last time? What last time? What did I miss?"

**Trent: **"I just wanted to see my lovely DAUGHTER. I didn't want things to end badly."

**Loren: **"Things ended badly 14 years ago, Trent! And again, I am not your daughter! I may have your blood in me, but I am not yours!"

**Trent: **"This won't be the last you see of me Loren, this is not how I want to end with you. I want to make everything up to you."

**Nora: **"Make everything up to her? That's impossible. She had to become and adult at age 4 just to help me! She didn't get to have the childhood most kids have. You ruined everything; you can't go back and fix it now!"

**Max: **"You will never get the chance to if I'm in the picture!"

**Trent: **"I can and will, I will find away to fix all of this because I love you!"

**Nora: **"Security, you can take him now!"

**Loren: **"Oh Trent, one last thing… I don't love you, and I never will. I have never hated anyone so much in my entire life. I don't even hate the girl who has made fun of me throughout all of my high school years this much! You made it impossible for me to see the good in things first. I take good news and instantly turn it into what-if this happens and it goes bad. I take everything too literally, because I never got the chance to just be a kid and make jokes! I always feel like when I meet someone new and we become close they are gonna leave. When I love a boy I know that there is always a great chance they are going to leave, just like you. I loved my daddy, but I hate the person he became the day you left. You have made me into the women I am and I hate it! I got screwed from a good life when you left me, a four year old little girl wondering where her daddy went." I said so frustrated that tears wouldn't even come out. Security took Trent away and I glanced around the room to see: My mom with tears falling down her cheeks, Max is trying to comfort my Mom with tears and his eyes, and Eddie sunken down to the ground crying. I didn't realize the words I said to Trent would hurt everyone around me. I was headed to my room when I heard a familiar voice, "What's going on here?" she said all worried. It sounded like Mel, but what was she doing here? She is supposed to be in L.A. at school. I just let it go though and ran down to where the stairs were. I was headed to the roof. I didn't have a place to think here, and this was the best I could think of. As I reached the door I heard three more voices talk. One said, "You okay mate? I'm here for you, let's talk this out." That one was defiantly Ian, so I guess Mel and Ian really were here. Then the second voice said, "Loren wait! Is this really true?" That was Eddie, he sounded so sick. I really did hurt him, but I didn't mean to. "I'm sorry," I whispered to myself and opened to the door when I heard Mel again.

**Mel: **"Lo, wait! Come back; let's talk about whatever just happened."

**Loren: **"I'm sorry I hurt all of you. I didn't mean to, but I guess the truth hurts. I- I just need to get out of here! I'm sorry but I can't do this concert tonight." I said and ran up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

**Give me 20 minutes…**

**Eddie: **What just happened here? Everything was fine, but then HE had to show up and ruin everything. This guy really had a bad habit of that. First, he ruined Loren's childhood and now he is ruining her and her life! I just wanted to kill him and get it over with! But I couldn't do that, right now I need to let the _truth _sink in and go calm Loren down. She had to be flipping out. I mean her Dad just showed up and hurt her and all the rest of us could do is break down into tears. What man cries when his girl needs him? Man I'm a bitch! Ian and Mel showed up at the worst time possible. They were supposed to be a surprise to Loren, but instead they were just more unneeded people. "If you all will excuse me, I'm going to go check on Loren. She had got to be flipping out, and we all just made it worse. No offense. I know what she said hurt, but I guess it was the truth. But all of that was pointed at him, not us. Nora, I know it hurts, but how about you and my Dad just go sit down and talk everything out. This is all just too crazy to handle in one minute. We cannot let Loren miss this concert because her Dad, I mean Trent, had to come ruin it all. So you guys just calm down and let Kelly know I'll be back in 20 minutes with a concert ready amazing girl, okay?" They all just nodded, and Mel and Ian were standing there still confused. I left them though, and headed up to the roof top.

**Max: **"Be smart son, handle this with the most care you possibly have. Be careful and calm and sweet, okay?"

**Eddie: **"I hear you Dad and you-you do the same with her Dad. She's an amazing woman she doesn't deserve to be treated the way he just treated her!" I yelled as I headed up the stairs. I wanted to run, but my body still hurt from whatever happened out in Ojai.

* * *

**No random guys…**

**Kelly: **"What just happened out there? Where is Loren? She needs to finish getting ready."

**Nora: **"Kelly, will you please just shut the hell up! Everything will be okay, just give us all 20 minutes!" Kelly was really pissing me off. She has been rushing everyone all day and it is just now 5:30. Loren wasn't performing till 9 and the festival wasn't starting till 7!

**Kelly: **I just rolled my eyes and said, "Okay." I have no idea what just happened, but I seen tears in everyone's eyes so I guessed it wasn't good. Nora and Max went upstairs and that's when I noticed Mel and some guy. "Okay, Mel I know you are new to this but you can't just bring random guys in here!"

**Ian: **I looked at Mel and she was pissed at what Kelly had just said. Before Mel could go off on this girl I began talking. "Ummm, well excuse me Miss, but I am not just some random guy. I am Eddie's best mate! Ask Jake, he knows. Where is Jake by the way?"

**Kelly: **"Oh, sorry. And that's a good question I don't know where he is, ill call him." I said grabbing my phone.

* * *

**Can I really do this?...**

**Loren: **Why did everything bad always happen to me? First my dad leaves and I have to become an adult at age 4 because I couldn't deal with my mom hurting so I had to help her. Then, I grow up and I have a bully who is so dumb I can't believe she actually has friends. Then there's the fact that I "can sing" and I have the worst stage fright ever. Next Eddie, I meet my celebrity crush and mess up. He takes me back, but then his ex gets in the way. His ex causes more trouble and he goes missing. Then I think he's dead and that leads us to now. Eddie is alive, but of course something else bad had to happen. My father shows up right before my concert to ruin everything. It always seems that when something good happens to me 10 pounds of bad is added onto it. It gets better and then gets worse again. Is this how my life will end, bad? Because at this rate I only get a day or so of happiness and weeks of depression! I would say that I can't believe it but now that I think about it I have no reason not to believe it. Nothing could be any worse! I feel like my whole world is ending. I don't think I can take this anymore. I get up and walk to the edge of the roof and look down. Can I do this? Could I really take my own life?

* * *

**Alright boss…**

**Kelly: **I've called Jake about six times now and he still hasn't answered. Where the hell and what the hell is he doing? I call again and still no answer. This time I grab Loren's phone and call, but still no answer. I tell Ian and let him know that I'm headed to go find Jake. "Ian, I'm going to go find Jake. Oh and if Loren and Eddie come back make sure they hurry and get ready!"

**Ian: **"Alright boss." I said laughing and Mel just looked at me. I could tell she really did not like Kelly.

**Jake?...**

**Kelly: **I walked down the hall way to Jake's room and knocked. I got no answer, but thankfully I had a key card to his room. I walked in and all the lights were off. I switched the lights on as I walked throughout the suite. Finally I found Jake and folded up on the couch crying. "Jake?"

* * *

**Well guys, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. What is going on with Jake? Will Loren take her own life before Eddie gets up the stairs? What is going on? You may be asking yourself these questions, but I'm not giving anything away. Hate me all you want, you may even hate me when the next chapter comes out. But that's okay. I'm just going where ever my head takes me. **

**I've decided not to post tomorrow if I don't get answers to my questions:**

**1) If I add Jeremy into the mix should he get a girlfriend? If so, who? I do have one idea in mind though.**

**2) Who should Adam date now or should I get rid of him? I again, have 1 idea for him.**

**3) Should I add Cameron to the mix? I also have an idea for that too.**

**Please answer because I love writing for you guys, but it's hard when I don't get any help. I just need some answers so I can make my writing more interesting. So y'all, please just review with answers and suggestions. You can also PM me. I am open to suggestions and I would also like to help someone with a story. Like a co-written story? Bad or good, it doesn't matter. I just love writing.**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	10. Chapter 9: Be Careful Not To Slip

**Be Careful Not To Slip**

**Thank you guys sooooooo much for all your reviews! They are really going to help me develop a story that most people will like. I'm proud to say that I've reach over 7,000 views. About 800 of them are on my other story, "I'll Walk", and it's a one-shot based on the song "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington. Please check it out; I'm hoping to post a sequel to it Saturday! Oh and hey just calm down and read. Lol ****Oh, and again everyone will wind up together so it may get jumbled. Just please bare with me.**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Loren: **...I don't think I can take this anymore. I get up and walk to the edge of the roof and look down. Can I do this? Could I really take my own life?

* * *

**Jake?...**

**Kelly: **I walked down the hall way to Jake's room and knocked. I got no answer, but thankfully I had a key card to his room. I walked in and all the lights were off. I switched the lights on as I walked throughout the suite. Finally I found Jake and folded up on the couch crying. "Jake?"

* * *

**What would you do?...**

**Kelly: **Jake didn't answer yet and I was so confused. He didn't look drunk, just depressed. "Jake, you know I'm here for you. Talk to me."

**Jake: **"I can't deal with all this stress Kel. I need a break. You know how hard it is to pretend to be happy around everyone? My wife left me! My soul mate! You don't understand! You just want me for yourself! I thought you were friends with Traci; don't you want what's best for her? Why are you helping her? Isn't that what friends are for, to help you with your problems!"

**Kelly: **"Jake, listen to me, okay? You know I have feelings for you, but I don't want to hurt you. If you really want Traci that bad then I will go explain everything to her and try and help you, but I can't promise anything."

**Jake: **"You would really do that for me?"

**Kelly: **"Jake, I love you and I also love Traci. I didn't want to hurt either of you. It-it's just that I found you so amazing and I could tell that feeling was running off of Traci. This feeling I have for you will never go away Jake. I've tried to get rid of it, but right now in your time of need it just won't go away. I want you to find love again, just like you said the other day in your office. It might not be me, and honestly, I'm okay with that. I'm going to move on from you, and you need to do the same with Traci, okay? But one thing that won't change is that I will ALWAYS be here for you!"

**Jake: **I nodded and it was silent. I was trying to take in what Kelly had said, was this what I wanted? "Kel, can I ask you one thing?" She nodded and I continued. "If I told you I wanted to be with you, what would you do?"

**Kelly: **"Honestly Jake, I don't know right now. We are both going through a lot and you- you know, well, how about you just let me think about it, okay?"

**Jake: **"Alright, but I want an answer please Kel. Now let's go get our clients re…" There was a knock on the door that stopped me in mid-sentence.

* * *

**Lo?...**

**Loren: **Could I jump off? Could I leave Eddie, my Mom, Max, Mel, Ian, Jake, Kelly, and everyone else? They are the only ones that are nice to me. Yes, I have some fans, but they will never compare to what the people who are around me every day will think. Could I really run away? Would I even be able to jump to the next roof? Jumping from this roof to the next would change my life forever. Could I really take my life…and change it forever? Just like Trent did when he left. Why am I letting him get to me? Well, I guess it's not him that is getting to me, it's the fact of how much the truth about my feelings hurts the ones I love. I don't want sympathy from anyone, not even Eddie! I can't take this, I need to leave! None of them will ever be able to look at me the same way and-and…

**Eddie: **I got up the stairs as fast as I could. I was in pain, but I didn't care Loren's pain was worse. I got to the roof top and seen Loren, "Lo? Please-please b-back away…" Loren jumped, well slipped. I scared the hell out of her and she slipped! How could I not catch her? I guess I'm a bigger bitch than I thought!

* * *

**L-lo…**

**Nora: **After going off on Kelly I went to one of the bedrooms in this suite and Max followed me. I sat down on the bed and Max wrapped me in a tight hug. I just cried on his chest and said, "How could I be so oblivious? I couldn't even see how bad my daughter was hurting! I couldn't even see how badly her Dad leaving really hurt her. I'm the worst mother alive!"

**Max: **"Nora, you listen to me. You are not a bad Mom. You have done everything in your power to give Loren a great life. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a Mom. You have done nothing wrong, okay? Loren has held in her feelings, even if we did see it she wouldn't tell us. Trust me, okay? Eddie has told me how she holds things back. She may open up about a few things, but never gives details. I guess her Dad showing up released all of those emotions. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone but him. Everything will get better, okay?"

**Nora: **"I know but those things she said were the truth! It hurts me because I let them become the truth. This is the second time she has brought those things up and said that she didn't mean to hurt us. But what she doesn't understand is that something that big affects everyone."

**Max: **"You know she never wanted to hurt us. But I think it's good that we have learned the truth about how Loren feels. She has been holding this in, what since she was 4? Now is our opportunity, well Eddie's opportunity, to get deep into Loren's feelings. Let's just let Eddie take care of this for now and you will get your chance with her later, okay?"

**Nora: **"I guess I can wait, but next time I get to go first! She is my daughter, after all!" Max chuckled, which made me smile. He gave me one big hug and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Alright, now let's get ready for this big night. I'll be right back; I have to pick up something for Eddie." What was Max talking about? "What do you have to get for Eddie? It better not be what I'm thinking."

**Max: **I died laughing because I knew exactly what Nora was thinking. "If he needs that, I will not be the one picking it up. But this is a secret I can't tell you. L-lo…Bye Nora." I said closing the door to the bed room. I almost slipped though, now was not the time to tell Nora that. I need it to be more romantic, maybe tonight?

* * *

**I promise…**

**Eddie:** I ran over to where Loren slipped, "Lo are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, Lo?" I really didn't mean to scare her; I was trying to stop her from whatever she was doing. I ran to her with tears still in my eyes hoping she was okay.

**Loren:** Eddie scared the hell out of me! I slipped from the edge of the roof and fell backwards on my butt. Good thing I didn't fall forwards, that would've broken me! I started laughing lightly as Eddie stuck out a hand to help me up. "Hey, next time you probably should sneak up on a person who is standing by the edge of a roof."

**Eddie: **Loren was laughing, which was a good sign, but then I started to laugh at her laugh. We laughed for a good minute or so, but now it was time to get serious. "Lo, were you gonna j-jump?" I said so serious and sad.

**Loren: **I just looked at Eddie for a minute; I didn't want to lie to him. I took his hand and walked him to the edge. "I was looking down at the next roof thinking; if I jumped and ran it would change my life forever. Could I really run from all my problems and everyone I love? And I was thinking; how could I let my D-I mean Trent get to me this much?" Eddie looked relieved to see that I wasn't going to jump and take my life, but he still looked sad and worried about just me in general. "Eddie, Trent showing up has caused a lot of feelings to appear. When he showed up at my last concert you weren't there, I thought you were gone- I thought you had left me just like him. I was so hurt and confused that I said some really hurtful things to him. My mom, I mean our _Mom_, was standing right there and I told her that none of the things I said were true. That night went by so fast I didn't have time to think about what I had actually said to him, but on the plane I did. I thought long and hard, and realized everything I said was true. Eddie, I dint mean to hurt you all tonight, but I guess it's a good thing the truth came out. I could never tell you all face to face."

**Eddie: **"Well, Loren, to start off I just wanna let you know how much I love you, okay. I know I didn't say it before the accident, but I thought it every day when I was with you and every day when I wasn't. I've been ready to tell you those words, but I didn't know how to do it. You are way, way different than any girl I've ever met. Usually, _I love you_ comes out so easily. But with you it was different." Loren looked really sad when I said this; she was taking it the wrong way. "In a good way Lo, a good way. I've never felt so nervous around a girl. You give me butterflies." She smiled and I kept going. "Yeah I see that smile, remember the first time you admitted that to me? We were on the couch and we were going so fast, already making out. It was weird I didn't want to go that fast with you. I wanted to go as slow as possible to make sure you were always okay. I was in love at that point, but it was too early to tell you. I didn't want to scare you off. Lo, when you told me you loved me I was in so much shock that I couldn't think of anything to say. And that's when "back at ya" came out. I was so embarrassed, but you understood. No girl I've ever been with would have stayed with me after that. No girl I've ever been with is like you. Yes, things have moved fast but I'm accepting that now. I like the pace of our physical relationship, but I don't like the mental pace. Lo, you know I want to know everything about you, right?" She nodded and that was my queue to keep going. "I want to know all your feelings. Whether they are happy, sad, or anything else. And when you said those things to your D-I mean Trent, it really hurt. I never knew how bad he made you feel. I want you to share everything with me. You are so selfless and-and I want to be the one who breaks down that barrier. You can trust me, okay? I will never ever tell anyone the things we talk about or the things we do, unless you want me to or they are funny." I said laughing.

**Loren: **"Eddie, I do trust you. I've never been as open with anyone as I am with you, not even my Mom. When I told you those things I felt like it was ruining us. I didn't want you to see me in a different way. I wanted so bad to keep my past away from you, but you just make it all come out. I don't know how you do it but I'm thankful that you do. But Eddie, you have to understand how much I hate getting sympathy. When people feel bad for me, it makes me feel bad for me. And then everything just goes downhill from there. Why do you think I go to our spot at least once a day? I let everything out there."

**Eddie:** "I do understand, well at least I think I do. Now Lo, I just want you to promise me four things, okay?"

**Loren: **"And those are?"

**Eddie: **"One, that you will never be scared to tell me anything ever again even if you think I will get mad."

**Loren: **"I promise you, well, I will try my best."

**Eddie: **Laughing I said, "Okay. Two, you will never let me bother you when I get frustrated when I can tell you are keeping things in."

**Loren: **"I promise you, and I also promise I will work on sharing things with you. That way we don't have to worry about you getting frustrated." I laughed and Eddie continued to the next promise.

**Eddie: **"Sounds good. Third, promise me that you will perform tonight?"

**Loren: **"Ed-Eddie I don't know. Tonight's been rough and I'm not ready."

**Eddie: **"Lo, you have worked way to hard not to perform. If you don't wanna do it for yourself then do it for me, your mom, Kelly, Mel, your fans, and everyone else who believes in you. You know that Kelly and Mel can get you ready in time. And also you are so amazing; this would be a big mistake not to do this concert, okay?"

**Loren: **"Only because I love you all."

**Eddie: **"But-but you love me more right?" I said with a smirk on my face.

**Loren: **"Yes Eddie, I love you more than anyone in the world." He smiled and pushed my hair back and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was full of love and thankfulness. Eddie took my hand and led me down the stairs back to our hotel room.

* * *

**I thought I sent you home…**

**Jake: **I opened the door and there was a face I wasn't expecting to see. What was this beauty doing here? I thought I sent her back home. "Lia?"

**Lia: **"Yeah Jake, it's me."

**Jake: **"Wh-what are you doing here? I thought I sent you home to your brother."

**Lia: **"Well you did, but my brother and I got into a big fight about some stuff. I drove as fast as I could here. I need to talk to Eddie."

**Jake: **"Eddie is unavailable right now, Lia. You can give me your number and ill give it to him."

**Lia: **"No-no that's okay."

**Kelly: **"Speaking of Eddie, come on Jake. We've got to go get ready."

**Jake: **"Go ahead Kel; I want to talk to Lia for a minute. Oh and Kel, this is the person who's music we were listening to on the plane." I said as Kelly walked out the door and Lia walked in.

* * *

**Kelly this, Kelly that…**

**Nora: **It was me, Mel, Ian, and the entire stylist team left in the room. "Mel, where is Kelly and are Loren and Eddie back yet?"

**Mel: **"Well that bitch Kelly left to go find Jake and no they are not back yet."

**Nora: **"Don't like Kelly either?"

**Mel: **"Not one bit! God she pisses me off, and I really think she is using Lo. Hopefully when we get back Eddie can straighten it out."

**Eddie: **"Eddie can straighten what out?" I said as Loren and I walked into the room.

**Ian: **"Uhhh, nothing mate. Way to be right on time. 20 minutes exact! Everything okay now?"

**Loren: **"Everything is perfect!" Everyone smiled, even my Mom. "Where is Kelly, I have to finish getting ready."

**Mel: **"She went to go find Jake. But your Mom and I can get you ready, plus we have the entire stylist team here."

**Eddie: **"Sounds good to me. I know you all won't let them change her! Kelly on the other hand…"

**Loren: **"Alright that's enough. No need for Kelly bashing, okay? Now can I please get ready?"

**Mel: **"Fine. Let's get started."

**Ian: **Mel went on babbling to the stylists about what to do. I looked over at Eddie and he looked happy, but he looked like a disaster physically. "You okay mate?" I whispered.

**Eddie: **"Yeah man I'm good, everything's good." I said looking down and realized what he meant. "Well maybe I need to freshen up, but other than that." I said laughing. Ian began to laugh and I headed to go freshen up in the bathroom.

**Kelly: **"Are they back yet?"

**Loren: **"Yes we are back! My Mom and Mel took over since you were gone. Did you find Jake?" I said as I seen Eddie walking back down the stairs.

**Kelly: **"Yeah I found him. He was just thinking in his room. He was gonna come up with me but some girl knocked on the door and he wanted to talk to her."

**Eddie: **"What girl?" Who the hell could Jake be talking to? If it wasn't Traci he shouldn't be talking to her.

**Kelly: **"Oh, uhhh, the singer girl. Ummm…"

**Loren: **"Lia?"

**Kelly: **"Yeah-yeah that's it!"

**Eddie: **I looked over at Loren, she looked beautiful, but I could see her true self behind the makeup. Even though she didn't have much on, you could still tell she was wearing more than usual. I seen sadness and worry appear on her face so I walked over to her and whispered, "Don't worry babe. I love you and that's all that matters, okay?" She smiled and the worry and sadness disappeared. "Alright, is she done yet?"

**Mel: **"Almost rock star, calm down."

**Eddie: **"Fine, but hurry please!" Everyone laughed because they all knew why I wanted them to hurry. But really it wasn't even that, I just wanted to tell her again how much I love her before we leave for this concert. "Ha-ha! Uhhh, hey were is Pops at?"

**Nora: **"He went to go and get something." I said winking at Eddie so he would understand. He mouthed to me, "Thanks, he didn't tell you did he?" I laughed and shook my head no. Eddie seemed a little nervous about whatever it was.

* * *

**10 minutes later (6:17)…**

**Kelly: **"Alright guys, wrap it up! We've got to get going or we will be late." I said as Jake and Max walked in.

**Jake: **"Good 'because I'm ready to go. I've been sitting here watching all this makeup get done, man it's boring!" Everyone laughed as Eddie began to talk.

**Eddie: **"Hey man, you are lucky I really have been here watching!"

**Loren: **"Only because you wanted to, no one was making you." Everyone just laughed.

**Ian: **"Yeah, Ed no one was making you!" I said with a smirk on my face and Eddie walked over and punched me in the arm.

**Max: **"Alright, alright guys let's get going before Eddie and Ian have a sissy fight." The mood was officially lightened. Everyone was laughing and smiling as we all headed out to the limo. This could go bad as eight of us were all sharing one limo. Oh no, I'm a bit scared, but at least everyone is happy and this limo was huge so every "couple" could have their own little section just no privacy.

* * *

**Sorry there is no cliff hanger, but just know the next chapter will have Loren's performance in it! I can't wait, but I don't know if I can post tomorrow. I will try my best though. Thanks again for all the reviews. Please just keep it up and start following and maybe even favorite-ing. Thanks all!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	11. Chapter 10:Memories of Great Times & Bad

**Memories of Great Times and Bad**

**Hello, I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted. I want to thank you all for your reviews and such. They really helped me. I was going to leave a few dedications to people, but I decided that everyone should be appreciated. Please just keep reviewing and let my know what you think! Also thanks for your continued support. I got a total of 1.1k views yesterday. Mostly because of my Authors Note, but I also got more people reading my story. I'm so proud of that! Thanks again! Oh and hey, does anyone else find it ironic that James Franco (Osborne Silver, AKA Oz) is playing Oz in the new movie ****Oz the Great and Powerful****? I was like wow, they jacked that from HH! Hahaha Love ya! Please read on! Also sorry if the title doesn't fit. I had like "title" block or something.**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Eddie: **"Hey man, you are lucky I really have been here watching!"

**Loren: **"Only because you wanted to, no one was making you." Everyone just laughed.

**Ian: **"Yeah, Ed no one was making you!" I said with a smirk on my face and Eddie walked over and punched me in the arm.

**Max: **"Alright, alright guys let's get going before Eddie and Ian have a sissy fight." The mood was officially lightened. Everyone was laughing and smiling as we all headed out to the limo. This could go bad as eight of us were all sharing one limo. Oh no, I'm a bit scared, but at least everyone is happy and this limo was huge so every "couple" could have their own little section just no privacy.

* * *

**Limo ride…**

**Eddie: **Everyone was telling jokes for the first, at least, 10 minutes. But then it started to get quieter as everyone was having their own conversations. Pops and _Ma _were holding hands and _Ma _was blushing, Pops must be being dirty or something. Jake and Kelly were doing god knows what on their tablets. Mel and Ian are oddly getting along. Last time they met he was drunk, but this time was different he was sober and she was heart-broken. I just hope that Ian doesn't try to hit on Mel and make things worse. Lo and I didn't have much privacy, it felt like even though everyone was busy talking with each other they were still looking our way. I grabbed Lo's hand, "Lo, I love you so much and am so-so proud of you."

**Loren: **Eddie and I were just sitting there quietly observing everyone else in their own conversations when he spoke up. He just told me he LOVED me, again! Am I dreaming? "I-I love you too Eddie, with every bone in my body. But I've got a question."

**Eddie: **She said she loved me but then said she has a question. Those words in the same few sentences are never good! What did I do? "Y-yeah?"

**Loren: **"Why didn't you tell me before everything got bad? I was so worried that you didn't love me back and that maybe you left, just like I was when you disappeared to the bungalow. It was so hard this time because Max didn't know where you went either. Why did you leave?"

**Eddie: **"Lo, I've always loved you, since I only knew you as love_to_love_you. I was so scared to say it before. I wanted to so bad, but I didn't want you to get scared off. I know you said it first, but Ian, over there, had me convinced that you just said it on accident. Like you were just saying bye, like it was something you were used to. I didn't know if you really meant it then."

**Ian: **"What about me Mate?"

**Eddie: **"Nothing man, nothing." I went back to talking with Lo, but this time quieter. "An-and at the bungalow things were so weird. I was so confused, but God sent you to me…"

**Loren: **"If Max is God, then yes he sent me." I said laughing.

**Eddie: **"Yeah," I said as I let out a small chuckle. "But Lo, when you showed up I knew everything would be okay. We had such a great time and it changed my mind set on everything. Chloe was officially out of my system!" I paused as I remember something, "Why did you tell Chloe when she called?"

* * *

**What did she want?...**

**Kelly: **As the laughter died down and everyone separated into their own conversations Jake and I went to work. We didn't talk, well out loud, but we did e-mail. We continued to get work done and talk all at the same time, it was great.

**E-mails:**

**Kelly: **How you doing?

**Jake: **Good, well actually much better now.

**Kelly: **What changed?

**Jake: **Lia…

**Kelly: **What about her?

**Jake: **Well she's really nice and she let me talk to her. I got everything out in the matter of like 17 minutes. She's really sweet and caring. She's like my Katy or Loren, for this case. I know I barely know her, but I think I know what Eddie was talking about when he fell as hard as he did for Loren.

**Kelly: **Oh uhhh wow.

**Jake: **Come on Kel, you knew we would never work. I couldn't do that to Trace. I know I did, but I was drunk. I didn't mean to. You know that! Plus I know a certain someone who likes you…

**Kelly: **Yeah Jake I know. And who?!

**Jake: **Oh no, gotta get back to work. Tell you later ;)

**End E-mails:**

**Kelly: **I laughed silently and went back to work. Now I really wanna know who Jake is talking about. It's going to bother me all night, but I need to worry about Loren right now, I guess.

* * *

**You were in the shower…**

**Loren: **"Uhhh-uhhh how'd you know about that?"

**Eddie: **Laughing, "I checked my call log and didn't remember answering a call from Chloe that early."

**Loren: **"Well do you remember the entire call before I said _I love you_?" He nodded yes and I continued, "And remember how when you first answered I was shocked that it was you?" He nodded yes again. "Well, I called a few hours before that and s-she answered, s-she told me you were in the shower…"

**Eddie: **"Lo, I wasn't! I swear! Jake had come by that day and-and I was fixing a drink and-and s-she came in and-and I went to go get the drink. Lo s-she left, well-well I kicked her back out after-after giving her back the-the watch and-and…"

**Loren: **"Calm down babe I know. Mel, over there, helped me with everything."

**Mel: **"Yeah I did! You're lucky she has me Mr. Duran!"

**Eddie: **Haha, "Thanks Mel,"

**Loren: **"Anyways that happened and then you left and blah-blah-blah. At the bungalow when she called I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, like I told you. I just told her you were in the shower, just like she told me. I found it hilarious but she didn't." Eddie and I both started laughing.

**Max: "**What's so funny you two?"

**Loren and Eddie: **"Nothing!" We said in together, then looked at each other and started laughing again.

**Nora: **"Sure, whatever keep you secrets." I said sarcastically, they both laughed.

* * *

**20 minutes past…**

**Driver: **"Everyone, we have arrived to our destination."

**Everyone: **"Thanks Tony! We'll see you after the show."

**Eddie: **"Are you coming to watch?"

**Tony/ Driver: **"You're welcome and Mr. Duran I was actually thinking about it."

**Eddie: **"We'll see you in there. And Tony I told you call me Eddie."

**Tony/ Driver: **"Okay _Eddie_, have a good night Sir."

**Eddie: **"You too."

* * *

**Got it?...**

**Jake: **"Alright guys this is how it's going to go…Kelly and I will exit first, then Mel and Ian, then Max and Nora, and finally the two stars Eddie and Loren. You guys will sign a few autographs, that includes you Max, and take a few pictures. I don't care how those are done, just be careful. Mel and Ian you guys need to exit in "couple" style. You guys can take your own photos and videos, whatever. You all have 10 minutes on the carpet and then Loren has to go back stage. Got it?"

**Everyone: **"Got it!"

**Kelly: **Jake took my arm and we exited the limo. There was a huge crowd that was cheering. They mostly had signs of Loren, but a few were for both of them. As Jake and I exited the crowd continued to cheer, they knew Loren and Eddie were in the car somewhere.

**Mel: **I got my video camera out and filmed as soon as Jake said I could. Ian took a picture of everyone in the limo. Jake and Kelly got out, it was our turn now. "Let's go love," Ian said as he took my arm. He gave me some slack so I could still film and he could take pictures. The crowd cheered for us, even though we weren't the stars. It was awesome! Ian and I walked towards Jake and Kelly so we could get great video/pictures.

**Max: **I kissed Nora and took her hand. We stepped out of the limo hand-in-hand and the crowd went crazy. Well, pretty crazy for just this old guy and Loren's mom. I was shocked, people were calling us over. Asking me for autographs and pictures of Nora and I. Nora was shocked to and a little hesitant. I kissed her cheek and whispered to her that it would be okay and that they love her too. She laughed and we headed over to the crowd.

* * *

**Here for **_**Mom **_**and **_**Pops**_**…**

**Loren: **"Ed-Eddie I can't do this!" The crowd was going crazy and I started feeling sick.

**Eddie: **"Lo, take a deep breath and relax. Those people out there are here for _Mom _and Pops not either of us. Did you hear them out there?" Loren laughed it off as she took a deep breath. "Lo, I love you. You're going to do great now let's go show this crowd why they really came, okay?" She nodded her head yes and gave me a passionate warm kiss on the neck. I twitched a little; she always drove me crazy when she kissed me like that. Those kisses made me want more, but I knew I couldn't have/get more at the moment. Tony opened the door, again, and I stepped out. The crowd went crazy! I waved "hi" and turned around to reach for Loren's hand. But she wasn't there.

* * *

**Goodbye…**

**Adam: **I just got home from the café. I stayed there for hours waiting on Mel to show up. I know she was pissed at me, but I thought she would want to talk. I feel so bad for doing this to her. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so worried about her and her family situation that I started to drink. I didn't think I would wind up doing what I did. I-I can't even say it, it hurts so bad. Shit, I broke my own heart by doing what I did. Mel hates me and will probably never talk to me. I went to my room and turned on my laptop. I checked my email and the things I seen were unbelievable. One email was and update about 'Loren Tate and Eddie Duran' I decided to check that out later, the next was from NYU. The email stated that I was selected to come on early admission, and leave Tuesday. Could I leave now? I mean there is no reason for me to stay unless I work things out with Mel, but that probably won't happen. I exited out of that email and went back to the one about Loren. I clicked the link and it took me to pictures of them exiting the limo. One of Jake and Kelly, one of Max and Nora, one of Eddie looking dumbfounded, and one of some dude and-and MEL! She moved on? She was in NY with some guy on her arm! Wow I ruined it all. I guess I have a reason to leave now. I took my phone out and texted Mel, "_Sorry I ruined everything. I wanted to talk, but I see you have moved on. Was I the only one who cheated? Or was me getting caught just your way of not? Please just tell me the truth. We can talk if you want face-to-face, call or text. I don't care, but let me know by tomorrow because I'm leaving, for good. I'm going to NYU. I have enough credits to graduate already. Mel I'm sorry and I really do love you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I guess this is GOODBYE." _I read and re-read the message. It took me almost 10 minutes to send it. But she was done with me and I needed to move on. Well, in this case move. Goodbye L.A. and hello NY!

* * *

**I wasn't scared...**

**Eddie: **Where the hell did Loren go? She couldn't have gotten that far. I looked very slowly in the limo, so the crowd wouldn't be able to tell.

**Loren: **Eddie was so easy to pull pranks on. When he got out and stepped forward to wave "Hi" to our fans I slipped out of the limo. The crowd went crazy, I was shocked. I waved my hand to lower them down. They all looked at me; I could tell they were trying to hide their laughs as Eddie searched the limo for me. When he stuck his head in the limo I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a bit and said, "Hey, where did you go?" The crowd busted out laughing when they heard him. He and I both began laughing to along with our little group. Mel got the whole thing on film! Eddie would never live this down! "Well, while you were too bust waving to _MY _fans I stepped out on my own."

**Eddie: **"Hey, hey, hey some of them are _OUR _fans."

**Loren: **"Not after them seeing how easily you get scared."

**Eddie: **"I was-wasn't scared. I was about to get back in the limo."

**Loren: **Sarcastically, "Sure."

**Eddie: **"Whatever! Let's go take some pictures." I said changing the subject. I really was scared that she left me; I didn't make her promise my fourth thing yet. Once she promised this she could never leave me.

* * *

**Who likes Kelly? Will Mel want to talk to Adam before he goes? What is Eddie's fourth promise?**

**I know I said the Performance would be in this chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. So I typed as quickly as I could before the pain in my ribs got too bad. I will most likely post tomorrow, but not Thursday. Again, I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I still love you guys and I hope you all still love me.**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	12. Chapter 11: Calm Down and Have Fun

**Calm Down and Have Fun**

**First things first, I wanted to be sure to let you all know that I read all my reviews. I respond to most of them, unless you're a guest and then if I really have something specific to say to you I do it before each chapter. I also want to encourage all of you guest to become members! Secondly, I had practice Wednesday night and got hurt again. Well, actually beat up lol. One of my teammates and I collided, her head went into my mouth. And my tooth went through my lip; I had to get 2 stitches so that's why I didn't post that night. And then Thursday I had a game. We lost but played hard I've never been in so much pain and sweated so much in my life. Thirdly, I realize some of you all don't like the idea of Jake and Lia but if you go back and watch the last episode pay attention to the way they look at each other. That's where I got the idea. And fourth I will post Sunday even if I have to stay up till 4 in the morning. I need to make up for missed days! Love y'all, keep reading on.**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Eddie: **"I was-wasn't scared. I was about to get back in the limo."

**Loren: **Sarcastically, "Sure."

**Eddie: **"Whatever! Let's go take some pictures." I said changing the subject. I really was scared that she left me; I didn't make her promise my fourth thing yet. Once she promised this she could never leave me.

* * *

**Only New York…**

**Eddie: **We spent all 10 minutes Jake gave us on the carpet. This was nothing like the red carpet, it was better! Every fan was there for Lo, it wasn't people just clapping for every star who arrived. It gave off like a hometown feel. Yes, we were in New York, but these people really cared. They cheered so loud and for so long! Everyone there wanted pictures of everyone (Eddie, Loren, Mel, Ian, Max, Nora, Jake, and Kelly). Usually people just want pictures with the stars, but these fans were different. They took pictures with all of us! Pops was so happy again. He walked over to me and I whispered, "Hey Pops, don't-cha miss this?"

**Max: **"Only New York fans give you this feeling, no fans are like them!" Eddie chuckled, "and yes son I do miss this."

**Eddie: **"Well, maybe you should start playing again. You can help me!?"

**Max: **Laughing, "Maybe son, I'll give it some thought."

**Loren: **I could tell Mom was shocked to see this many people yelling for US. I was shocked too. Eddie and everyone else were having so much fun, but I was flipping out! Eddie left my side for 2 seconds and instantly things got bad. My distraction left and I started to think of everything that could go wrong as I quickly signed autographs.

**Jake: **"Alright guys, wrap it up!"

* * *

**Pure shock…**

**Tyler: **I went straight to Oz's office, after Chloe left the other night, and we talked for hours. Finally, after almost 2 days we got everything figured out. We're still going to do this movie about guys in jail like Oz planned while he was in jail, but I convinced him to move the set somewhere else. I didn't want to stay in L.A. Chloe was here and she was so manipulative, I knew if I stayed I would go back to her. Oz got a cast figured out and the next day we left for Chicago. He figured the cold setting would be nice for the movie. He said, "cold, bad, and jail all go together." This guy was getting crazier by the minute, but I didn't care I was getting me life right. We arrived in Chicago late that night and all got set up in the hotel we would be staying at for 7 months. Oz was a fast moving guy, even though the set wasn't ready yet he still wanted us here to get accompanied to the air and do research. We were planning on visiting the jail today (present day). He wanted us to stay at the jail for a day as if we were really there, and to also just visit some inmates and ask questions. All of us cast members had rooms to ourselves but they were all on the same floor and then Conner and Oz and the other head people were a floor above us. Oz said he might just buy a house up here while we are working so we can just be there. I was eating my breakfast when I realized that I haven't turned my phone on or checked the internet in almost 2 days. I wonder what is going on in the world. I wonder if Eddie ever showed up, or if Chloe got what was coming to her? My phone turned on and instantly went crazy! I had so many messages and alerts coming in I didn't know if my phone would ever calm down. What the hell happened? I grabbed my laptop and had alerts all over it too. It took about 5 minutes for my phone and laptop to cool down. As I was about to click the first alert there was a knock on my door. "Come in, it's open."

**Oz: **"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler have you heard what your girl did?"

**Tyler: **"I haven't gotten to it yet, hang on its loading." I hollered from the kitchen area as Oz was walking in. When Twitter loaded I read so many stories about Eddie coming back and him and Loren being in NY for a concert. Then I got to the juicy stuff, Chloe turned in Dylan Boyd! When was she involved with this guy anyway and why the hell is she letting Eddie free!? Now Oz is gonna want him back and drop me! Ughh Chloe I leave and you still screw up my life!

**Oz: **I could see the frustration in Tyler's eyes as I made my way to the kitchen. "Tyler, Tyler calm down. Even if Eddie is free I don't want to do any of those movies anymore. I want hardcore stuff, just like I told you."

**Tyler: **"W-who is this-this Dylan Boyd guy anyway? Did you know Chloe was with him?"

**Oz: **"I had no idea. I guess she was trying to get one of us, I mean you boys jealous."

**Tyler: **I just shook of how Oz included himself in Chloe's relationship triangles. I actually chuckled a bit when he said it. "Well I guess that's good news then. I mean if you commit a crime and it hurts Chloe you're going down."

**Oz: **"Well did you read the rest?"

**Tyler: **"No," I said pulling up another alert. I read and then re-read the title as it said that Chloe had turned herself in for k-killing Eddie's mom. I was in pure shock as I continued to read about how she turned herself in and what jail she would be in. It said that her court date was today and that she was located in… *ring, ring, ring*.

* * *

**Kiss kiss …**

**Eddie: **Lo and I waved bye to our fans, along with the rest of our crew. We all walked together to the stage. I could see it in Loren's eyes that she was freaking out as us two, Jake, and Kelly left everyone to go backstage. _Moms_, Pops, Ian, and Mel wanted to walk around the festival before the concert started. It was 7:30-ish as Lo and I walked hand-in-hand to her dressing room. She wanted to make sure everything was back here. I opened the dressing room door for Lo and she walked in slowly. I let go of her hand and took her by the waist and backed her up. I began kissing her neck and in between each kiss, "I *kiss* love *kiss* you*kiss*." She smiled and let out a quiet moan as I kissed all over the side of her neck and made my way to her ear. She was backed up all the way against the wall and her grip on me got tighter. I nibbled on her ear and she giggled the sexiest giggle I've ever heard. She was easily turning me on. I stopped to take a breath and she took over, kissing my neck this time as we both maneuvered our hands on each other's bodies. She began to walk us over to the couch, our lips met as we left the wall. I was having a déjà vu moment as she pushed me onto the couch and straddled her body on top of mine. We've been in almost this same position twice and each time we've been interrupted. If we don't get interrupted this time I don't know if I can control myself. Loren separated her lips slightly and I put my tongue in. I opened my eyes to check for regret on her face, but none appeared. I moved my tongue around in her mouth and she did the same to me. I flipped her over and her hands went from my waist to my chest, as mine went a bit lower on her waist. I brought one hand up to move her hair; after I moved her hair she took my hand in hers. I've never made out with someone and felt this way. My stomach was flipping out and my heart was racing. Not even with Chloe did my heart race like this. I was surprised Loren hadn't stopped yet, last time she had to stop to get breath. But I guess she is getting better, mostly because of singing. But this time I was going to have to stop, I could hardly breathe. *Knock, Knock, Knock* Saved by the door I thought to myself as Lo and I both pulled away breathless. Our eyes locked as we pulled away and I sent her the sexiest smile I could, but the smile she sent back was so different.

* * *

**Can you tell me about this?…**

**Mel: **Ian and I wondered away from Max and Nora so we could all have some privacy. We seen campers and artist everywhere, it really was like a mini Coachella. I've never actually been to the Coachella festival but I've heard about how amazing it was. I was going to go to this NY one with Adam next year, but I guess that's over along with our relationship. I almost don't wanna talk to him, but I think I deserve an explanation? I defiantly need some closure before I can move on, I think. We had been walking for a good 10 minutes when Ian seen a picture that look familiar.

**Ian: **"Hey love can we walk over to this work of art real quick?" This art looked so familiar.

**Mel: **"Yeah, sure." Ian looked so confused as we walked over.

**Ian: **"Excuse me sir can you tell me about this painting?" Maybe he could give me some information and I could figure out why it looked so familiar.

**Guy: **"Ummm, yeah. This is a painted version of a photo taken by…"

* * *

**I look so good now…**

**Nora: **Max and I were headed back to the concert area, but first we stopped to get some food. We decided to share a funnel cake. We didn't wanna be late for Loren so we ate and walked. That was so dumb of us. Max was carrying the plate and I reached over to grab a piece and powder spilled all over Max.

**Max: **Laughing, "Oh now I look so good!"

**Nora: **Laughing, "I-I'm so sorry Max." he had powder all down his shirt, but he did look good.

**Max: **"Here let me just wipe this off," I said as I slid my hand down my shirt and rubbed it on Nora's face. She looked so cute with her little powdered nose.

**Nora: **"Max! I can't believe you just did that!" I said wiping my nose of. I just looked at him and we both lost it. We kept walking, but were laughing almost the whole time. We finally pulled ourselves together as we made it back stage.

**Ian…**

**Ian: **"Me! I took that photo, who and why did it get painted?"

**Guy: **"The only way you could have taken this is if your name is…"

**Ian: **"Ian, yeah I'm him!" The guy just stared at me shocked. "Hello, still here?"

**Guy: **"Wha-wha-your him! Dude I love your photos! I tried to contact you to ask, but your manager person told me it would be okay to paint and the-then I wanted y-you to come but-but…"

**Ian: **"Okay, calm down. It's okay! Next time just demand to talk to me, I'm not that busy."

**Guy: **"O-okay but s-since you're here now you-you should stay so I can show the original photo."

**Ian: **"Well mate, I actually have to get going for my friend's performance, but next time. Okay?"

**Guy: **"O-okay th-thanks! C-can I get your autograph though?"

**Ian: **"Yeah sure. What's your name mate?" He told me his name was Brandon and I signed his copy of my photo for him. "Go ahead and show that around, I don't have to be here for you to compare your rendition of my photo. Oh and Brandon call me anytime you need something art related." He smiled as I handed him my card. I shook his hand and then walked away with Mel putting my arm around her."

**Mel: **"Well that was weird, but cool." I said as Ian wrapped his arm around my waist. He has been flirting all day; I guess I have been flirting back though. I mean he is so sweet and Ahhh his accent is to die for! Maybe I could just have a little thing with him these few days in New York. It will never be serious with him, so let's just have some fun! He chuckled and we headed to the stage were Lo would be performing.

* * *

**Alright guys. There are cliffhangers all over the place! **

**Where is Chloe in jail at? Who is calling Tyler? Who's at the dressing room door? What kind of smile did Loren give Eddie? Are you ready for Loren's performance?**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter even though I was told some terrible news and had to deal with high school drama. I will defiantly post Sunday, and sorry this is so late. Most days I post they will be later in the day. I have school and the basketball so it's hard to make time during the day to type. I'm going to try my best to post more often! Oh, again sorry for lying. I said I would be putting in the performance. But I wanted to post tonight so I'm leaving that for Sunday. And sorry it's so short. Just wanted to post this really bad to get some reviews on how people like my writing and where im going. But please just bear with me and keep reading, following, favor ting, and reviewing!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	13. Chapter 12: Three Surprises: Part 1

**Three Surprises**

**Part: 1**

**So my game got canceled yesterday so I was able to start writing! A little sad that the game got canceled, but I'm glad I got to write. I love writing! I write lyrics, and poems, and stories, and just everything! I really enjoy writing for you all. Please share my story; I don't have Tumbler or Twitter so this is my only hope to share my writings. I also wanted to let those of you who read my other story ****I'll Walk ****that I lost the sequel. My kid sister accidentally deleted it so I am currently typing it now but it might be a few days before I post it. Thanks for reading though. Please review and read on!**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Ian: **"Well mate, I actually have to get going for my friend's performance, but next time. Okay?"

**Guy: **"O-okay th-thanks! C-can I get your autograph though?"

**Ian: **"Yeah sure. What's your name mate?" He told me his name was Brandon and I signed his copy of my photo for him. "Go ahead and show that around, I don't have to be here for you to compare your rendition of my photo. Oh and Brandon call me anytime you need something art related." He smiled as I handed him my card. I shook his hand and then walked away with Mel putting my arm around her."

**Mel: **"Well that was weird, but cool." I said as Ian wrapped his arm around my waist. He has been flirting all day; I guess I have been flirting back though. I mean he is so sweet and Ahhh his accent is to die for! Maybe I could just have a little thing with him these few days in New York. It will never be serious with him, so let's just have some fun! He chuckled and we headed to the stage were Lo would be performing.

* * *

**More than before…**

**Loren: **Eddie just looked at me with confusion in his eyes. He sent me this sexy smile when we had to pull away because of the knocks coming from the door, but I guess my smile threw something off. I was trying to send him a smile to express all my feelings but I guess he's not good enough to read it. "What you can't read me anymore?"

**Eddie: **"Well, not this time. Babe, what's wrong?" This smile almost looked like regret or something, I can't really tell. I thought I could read Loren; I've been able to tell every other emotion until now. This one I've never seen before. What the hell does it mean?

**Loren: **Eddie was looking frustrated that he couldn't figure it out. I guess it's because I've never felt this way with him, so he's never seen this smile/emotion before. I leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "I'm ready to love you…more than I have before."

**Eddie: **"What?" Nothing was making since right now. _Love me more than before, _what does that mean?

**Loren: **"Figure it out Babe," I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. "Come in!" I yelled.

**Kelly: **"Eddie you need to leave, it's time for Loren to start getting ready."

**Loren: **Eddie nodded at Kelly and came over to give me a hug and I whispered in his ear, "Remember that I love you now, but I'm ready to love you more." His eyes had confusion in them as I kissed him on the lips and he turned to leave the room.

* * *

**I'm still lost…**

**Eddie: **I was so confused; maybe Ian could help me on this one? Loren was smart, but she can't be doing this to me. Sending me out of the room with no explanation to what she just said. I'm just not smart enough to figure it out! I turned to hallway corner and seen Mel, _Moms_, Jake, Pops, and Ian all laughing. "What's going on here?" I said as they all jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around. "Pops what's all over your shirt? _Mo-_Nora what happened?" I said laughing at Pops who had white powder all over his shirt, and Nora had the same on her dress.

**Max: **Laughing, "Well, ya see, Nora and I can't share a funnel cake anymore." Nora laughed as everyone just looked at us confused.

**Nora: **"Yes we can, we just can't do it walking." Ian started laughing but Eddie, Mel and Jake were still so confused. "Okay guys; want me to dumb it down for you?"

**Eddie: **"Please do."

**Jake and Mel: **"Yeah, I'm still lost."

**Max: **"Well, we were trying to hurry to get here, but we were hungry so we got a funnel cake. Nora had reached over to get a piece and the powder went everywhere."

**Nora: **"It wasn't my fault; you were holding the plate to far away!"

**Mel: **"But how did Nora's dress get covered in powder too?"

**Max: **"I just wanted us to match." I said and by now Nora and I were laughing uncontrollably again. Everyone had joined in too.

* * *

**Who is this?...**

**Tyler: **The-the article said that Chloe was located here! In Chicago! God I just can't get this woman away from me! I thought as I answered my phone, "Hello?"

**Person: **"Hello Mr. Rorke?"

**Tyler: **"Yeah this is him. Can I help you?"

**Person: **"Yes, you have been summoned to Chicago court. Chloe Carter otherwise known as Cynthia Kowalski, has asked for you to be brought to her court apparel tomorrow at 11:30 sharp."

**Tyler: **"W-why does she want me there? Can I talk to her?"

**Person: **"Unfortunately, you cannot talk to her now. The crime she committed is too serious for her to be allowed phone contact for now. She will be allowed her first phone call in a few hours. She wanted me to tell you, before she called, that her mother will be there and is expecting to see you."

**Tyler: **"How did her mother find out?"

**Person: **"She had me call her mother also. Miss Kowalski also asked for me to contact you. She said for you to call her and meet her at court tomorrow. Oh, and Mr. Rorke?"

**Tyler: **"Y-yeah?"

**Person: **"If you do not show up to court you may be arrested as we have received information that you may be involved in the case."

**Tyler: **"Who is this anyways? You can't force me to come to court, I'm shooting a movie."

**Person: **"You don't need to know who I am; just know that I am in control. If you show at court Chloe may have the possibility of parole, but if you don't you and her will both go down."

**Tyler: **"Who the hell…" I didn't even get to finish before I heard a dial tone. I hit the end button on my phone and looked at Oz who was sitting there confused. "I-I can't believe this shit! What the hell has Chloe done?! Oz this guy said I could be arrested if I don't go to court tomorrow!"

**Oz: **"Why wasn't Chloe on the phone?"

**Tyler: **"I-I don't know, but he said she could…" Oz's phone began to ring. He looked at the number and held up a finger for me to shut up as he answered the phone.

**Oz: **"Osborne Silver, who is this?"

* * *

**You ready for this?…**

**Loren: **I changed my dress and sat down so I could get a touch up. My make-up and hair were a bit messed up from Eddie and I's little encounter. I smiled as I thought of what just happened.

**Kelly: **"You look happy, you ready for this?"

**Loren: **"Oh, uhhh, yeah. Sorry I was thinking of something else."

**Kelly: **"So you're not thinking about this huge concert?"

**Loren: **"I wasn't until now." I said and started to get nervous. I was flipping out! I started thinking of everything that could go wrong and-and I felt like I was going to faint. "Eddie!" Kelly yelled as she seen the look on my face.

* * *

**Biggest fan is here…**

**Eddie: **I heard my name being hollered from Loren's dressing room. I began to get nervous as I ran away from Pops and everyone to go see what happened. Was everything okay? I reached the dressing room and busted in the door. "What-what's going on?" I said as I seen a 'frozen' Loren in the chair. Kelly just pointed as I said, "Just give me a second I've got this." Kelly and the stylist left the room and I walked over to Lo. I pressed my lips against hers to 'unfreeze' her. I knew I woke her up when she kissed back. I pulled away and asked, "Lo are you okay?"

**Loren: **"Y-yeah I-I just can't do this right now. Eddie I'm sorry, but I'm flipped out right now."

**Eddie: **I moved her hair away from her face and then took her hands in mine. "Lo, you are way too talented to stop now. You've gone through so much. You deserve this! You just need to relax, okay? This is just like the first time you had to perform; it's not like last time. I'm here for you, okay? Just sing to me when you get nervous. But I know you won't."

**Loren: **"How-how do you know that? I'm freaking out right now. I-I can't do this."

**Eddie: **I pulled Loren up out of the chair and held her in my arms. "Lo, stop. I know you can do this because just yesterday you did a whole concert by YOURSELF! Lo, this time you have me here. There's no way you can't do this. And if you don't wanna do it for yourself, then do it for me and your fans. Prove everyone that said you can't do it wrong." I kissed her on the lips and said, "And babe, you have your biggest fan here to help you, okay?"

**Loren: **Eddie was making me feel better. I started to relax as he pulled me into his arms. Everything will be okay I thought. "Oh yeah, and who would that be?"

**Eddie: **"Me of course!" She laughed and brought me into a kiss. She whispered, "Thank you for being here for me." "Always and forever babe, I love you." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "Now go finish getting ready and get out there!"

**Loren: **"I love you to, but like I said I'm ready to love you more." I knew saying this again would drive Eddie crazy! He had a smirk on his face as her left the room, maybe he figured it out.

* * *

**Help me out here buddy…**

**Ian: **"Hey Mate, is she okay?" I asked genuinely concerned for Loren. She was a great girl from what I could tell and was super talented. She really deserved everything Eddie has helped her with and my Mate sure deserves her.

**Eddie: **Chuckling I said as I walked out of the dressing room and Kelly and the stylist went back in, "Yeah man. But dude I need your help."

**Ian: **With sarcasm and a little bit of nervousness in my voice I said, "What could you possibly need my help with Mate?"

**Eddie: **"Well, Loren keeps telling me she loves me…"

**Ian: **"Okay mate, I'm not seeing the problem here. You do love her right?"

**Eddie: **"Of course I do, but you didn't let me finish. After she says I love you she says _"I'm ready to love you more."_What the hell does that mean man?"

**Ian: **I laughed when Eddie told me what Loren was saying. My Mate was so oblivious to what she was hinting, it was hilarious.

**Eddie: **"What's so funny? Come on Ian help a buddy out!"

**Ian: **"Really Mate? I can't even call you a man right now if you don't understand what she is saying!"

**Eddie: **"Ian, come on! Just tell me I'm lost!"

**Ian: **"Wow, dude you're pathetic! She is saying she is _ready_."

**Eddie: **"No way! She's not like that. There's no way that's what she means!"

**Ian: **"Fine Mate, don't believe me. Go ask Mel, I bet she says the same thing."

**Eddie: **I didn't answer Ian; I was trying to take this all in. I thought about every time she said it. It was always after I kissed her. Maybe she really does mean that? But, I don't wanna hurt her, or be rushing her into anything. Have I been coming on to strong? Is she just saying that because she doesn't want me to leave?

* * *

**Snap out of it!...**

**Ian: **My Mate had been standing there lost in thought and it was almost time for Loren's performance. But he was stuck in his thoughts. I shook him, waved me hand in front of his face, and even slapped him a bit but nothing. Max, Nora, and Mel had walked over to where we were. "Hey guys, can I get a little help here?"

**Mel: **"What's wrong with the rock star?"

**Ian: **"I don't know, we were talking and now he's stuck in his own thoughts." Max laughed as he began tickling Eddie's side. I had no idea my Mate was so ticklish.

**Max: **Laughing, "He does this a lot. But I know how to snap him out of it."

**Eddie: **"Ahhh, Pop stop! What? Sorry, I was thinking."

**Ian: **"Yeah I can tell Mate. You just dozed off on me."

**Eddie: **"Sorry, what you said got me thinking."

**Nora: **"What did you say Ian."

**Ian: **"Just that Loren was…"

**Eddie: **Interrupting Ian "was going to do great tonight!" I said sending eyes at Ian. He raised his hands in defense and mouthed "sorry."

**Mel: **"Sure, that's what you two boys were talking about." They both just looked at me with pleading eyes to change the subject. "Well, let's go, Loren will be starting soon." I said and we all walked to the special viewing area we were given. They didn't want us to stand out with the audience. Eddie walked towards the stage and was mouthing words to Loren who was standing on stage as I pulled out my camera to video everything. I walked over where Eddie was and mouthed to Loren that I loved her.

* * *

**Here goes nothing…**

**Loren: **I was standing on stage with a microphone in my hand. I was planning on singing four songs. "I'm Alive", "Mars", "One Day at a Time", and a new song I wrote about Eddie coming back. I told Kelly about the new song and she was shocked that I had written a new song so quickly. I just told her that I had so many emotions about everything after seeing Eddie that night up on the hill that it was easy for me to write them down. She thought it was a great idea/surprise for me to sing for Eddie and my fans. Eddie and Mel had appeared on the side of the stage. Eddie was whispering jokes at me to make me smile and Mel told me she loved me as she started videoing. I could see my Mom, Max, and Ian sitting down in some special area. It was cool how they got their own area to watch me. I was so nervous but excited at the same time! I heard the announcer begin to talk and started shaking. I heard Eddie laugh at me as he seen that I was nervous. But his laugh always relaxed me so I knew he was doing it on purpose. I relaxed just enough as the curtain opened and the fans begin cheering. _"Here goes nothing,"_ I thought to myself as I walked farther out on stage. Everyone quieted down as I brought the microphone to my mouth. At first I had no idea what I was going to say, but the words just came to me. "Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your love and support! I'm really enjoying being here in New York! How you guys doing?" I said as the all began to cheer really loud. I seen posters with my name all over them and girls of all ages everyone, there were even guys there. But probably just because their child or girlfriend dragged them here! "So my week has been filled with ups and downs and it almost stopped me from coming. My family and friends are so amazing! Because of them I realized how lucky I was to be where I'm at! Without them I wouldn't of started sharing my songs, but without you guys I wouldn't being standing here on this stage!" They all cheered again. "I hope you guys love everything I perform tonight! I also have a little surprise so I hope everyone is ready!" I said and looked over towards Eddie who just smiled. "Alright, so this first song is called "I'm Alive". I wrote this a while back, but have only preformed it once. I really hope you guys like it!" They all cheered and the music began to play. I was so glad Eddie was here, because this song was about him. I wonder if he heard it at the last concert since he was there. I was thinking so much that I almost missed the beat that I was supposed to start singing at.

* * *

**I'm not helping you…**

**Oz: **"Hello, I said, who is this?!"

**Person: **"Sorry Oz, I didn't hear you. The phones here suck!"

**Oz: **"Chloe?" I said as I heard her sexy voice. Tyler's eyes got wide when I said her name.

**Chloe:** "Y-yeah. I tried to call Tyler but he didn't answer."

**Oz: **"Tyler was on the phone with some guy who said that you told him to call."

**Tyler: **"Put it on speaker or let me talk to her!" I demanded, the guy said she couldn't call for hours, but it's only been like 5 minutes.

**Chloe: **"Was that Tyler? Are you with him? Let me talk to him!"

**Oz: **"I'm putting you on speaker."

**Chloe: **"Okay, but guys I never told anyone to call you, Tyler."

**Tyler: **"He said that I have to come to your court hearing or that I will be in jail too and that he called your mom too. Chloe, why did you do this?"

**Chloe: **"I didn't do it on purpose! It slipped; I was just trying to turn in Dylan. But-but the detective got it out of me. But don't worry Tyler its okay.

**Tyler: **"No it's not Chlo. You're in jail! What if court doesn't go well?"

**Chloe: **"Well, I'm going to call Eddie after this. I helped him out so now he will do the same for me!"

**Tyler: **"Chloe no he won't, he doesn't care about you! Chloe why did you even call? I'm not helping you, I already told you that."

**Chloe: **"Take me off speaker Oz and let me talk to Tyler!"

**Oz: **"As you wish." I said turning off speaker and giving the phone to Tyler.

**Chloe: **"Tyler how can you not help me? After everything I've done for you!"

**Tyler: **"You've done nothing for me! You have only made my life worse! I want nothing to do with you Chloe! I'm sorry you turned YOURSELF in. I will be there tomorrow, but that's it. After that I want you to leave me alone!"

**Chloe: **Crying, "Tyler I trusted you and look what you have done!"

**Tyler: **"Don't try to play the guilt game! You turned yourself in, not me!"

**Chloe: **"But-but what about me? Are you just gonna leave me in here?"

**Tyler: **"Chloe, I already told you I don't give a damn about you! I'm getting my life right. I'm sorry you fucked yours up! But this is what you deserve for doing wrong to so many people! Oh and babe, don't call me or Eddie! That is the second dumbest thing you could do!"

**Chloe: **"How is that the second dumbest thing I could do? I turned myself in, why would he not help me now?"

**Tyler: **"It's the second because the first one was turning yourself in and expecting the two guys you hurt the most to help you! Maybe your mom will help, but me and Eddie sure as hell won't! Goodbye Chloe!" I screamed as I hung up the phone. I handed it back to Oz, poured myself a drink, and grabbed my phone.

* * *

**This song is about me…**

**Eddie: **Loren's introduction was great. It was short and simple and didn't go into detail with anything. I know that's hard for her because she loves to talk, but I also knew that she wasn't going to open up like she does with me. She is about to begin the song about me and I can't wait to hear it. I turned to Mel and looked in the camera and said, "Hey, this song is about me!" She laughed and I just smiled as she turned the camera back to Lo.

**Loren: **_"__You sit around  
Wonder how you got so bored with life  
You're stuck in automatic  
Think about breaking out  
Wanna feel satisfied  
and breathe before you panic"_

This song was speaking to me as I was singing it. I need to breathe and just keep singing. I'm doing great!

"_'Cause the secret  
it's no secret at all  
Yeah, you already have it  
Just let go 'cause  
that's when you shine  
And you catch yourself  
sayin' I'm Alive"_

I was relaxed and moving all around the stage. I walked to the front and was toughing some hands when I seen the cutest little girl. She looked about 12 and was shocked when I touched her hand, just like I was when Eddie touched mine. Yes, this was different but it made me feel good to know that a fan could get so nervous around little ol' me.

"_Oh, tonight  
been a long time  
I'm alive  
Oh, tonight  
Want to shout it out  
and turn it up"_

"_It's the perfect song  
Now it's stuck in my head  
Goin 'round and 'round  
And I can't forget  
as my hearts starts pounding"_

I had touched several people's hands by now, but that little girl stuck out to me. I loved kids and this got me thinking about Eddie and me. I was thinking about starting a family with him and being happy. Could I be this ready at 17? No! Stop it Loren! You haven't even graduated; you and Eddie will have plenty of time for family talk.

"_Shout it out and turn it up"_

The song when by so fast! I was thinking so much that I don't even remember singing the whole song. But I knew I did by the way the crowd was reacting, they were hollering and clapping so loud! I felt so blessed!

* * *

**You're so unfair…**

**Phil: **Aid and I had a great night. We watched several movies and talked. We talked about Aid's dad and our future with a kid on the way and getting married. We actually got a lot accomplished. We had set the wedding date and planned on going to see a doctor today. Aid was in the shower when the movie was over. I was debating of fixing dinner or hoping in the shower with Aid. I decided that if I made breakfast I could get what I might get in the shower later tonight. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom and dad flipping out. "What's going on?"

**Lisa: **"Your-your sister isn't here! She packed up her clothes and left."

**Phil: **"No-no she didn't. Calm down guys, read this note. She left it for you guys." I said handing my Dad the note that Mel had placed on the home phone.

**Gus: **"Wow I can't believe we didn't see the note." Laughing at how dumb Lisa and I must have looked to Phil.

**Lisa: **"What does the note say? She is so grounded when she gets back!"

**Gus: **"First off Lisa calm down, okay! It says that she found out Adam was cheating on her and needed to go somewhere. Max, Eddie Duran, Loren's boyfriend's dad gave her a plane ticket to go to New York to see Loren perform. Secondly, she will not be grounded because it says she tried to call and that we didn't answer and that she needed to leave to get there on time."

**Lisa: **"Well, then she shouldn't have left! She can't just leave without us knowing!"

**Phil: **"Mom, stop it! God, you are so unfair to her! She tried to call and tell you! She was having a bad night Aid and I convinced her to go! She needed to get away and she is with people who love her, everything is fine!"

**Lisa: **"Phil honey I'm sorry, but your sister is awful and needs to be punished."

**Gus: **"No Lisa, she doesn't! Mel did nothing wrong. Why are you being so hard on her?"

**Phil: **"Really Mom, I'm finally seeing what Mel has been saying."

**Lisa: **"What has that ungrateful teenager been saying about me!?"

**Phil: **"She is not ungrateful! How can you say that about your own daughter? She is always saying how unfair you are. You let me do whatever, but if Mel does one little thing you jump down her throat! Mom, you need to calm down and lighten up! Mel is a big girl, if you don't stop treating her like a 5 year old she is going to leave."

**Gus: **Lisa started crying. "Thank you Son, but can you give me and your mom some privacy?"

**Phil: **"Uhhh, yeah but can you go in the other room I want to cook dinner for Aid."

**Gus: **Jokingly, "If you make that dinner for all of us then yes."

**Phil: **"I can do that!" My dad laughed and took my mom in the other room to talk to her.

* * *

**Shhh…**

**Mel: **Ian had walked over to me and Eddie. He put his arm around my waste and other one on Eddie's shoulder. "She's doing great!" he said. "Trust me, we know this!" I said jokingly.

**Eddie: **Sarcastically, "Shhh, she's about to sing again."

**Ian: **Chuckling, "Sorry Mate, I'll go sit down."

**Mel: **Whispering in Ian's ear, "no stay." Ian looked at me and then wrapped both arms around my waste and he watched Loren through my camera.

**Loren: **"Wow, thank you guys so much!" I said as the cheered loudly. The crowd began to quiet down as I began talking again. "Well so far I haven't fainted, ran off stage, or paused in the middle of the song so I think I'm doing pretty well." They laughed as I continued, "This next song, was originally going to be Eddie Duran's as I sung this to win the contest that changed my life." There was a mix of whistles and awes. "Hopefully, if I'm doing this right, some of you all will know this song so feel free to sing along." I said as I grabbed my guitar and sat on a stool that had been brought out and placed behind the microphone stand. I sat down and began playing:

"_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_My heads been in the clouds_

_I'm acting weird_

_I'm lost for words"_

The crowd was pretty calm as this song sort of slowed the night down. The rest of the songs were sadder so this song was the perfect medium to bring the crowd down to pace. I knew that if the crowd enjoyed this song the only thing to worry about would be my new song. No one, but Kelly has heard it and she said that maybe it was too slow and emotional. But I was proud of myself for doing what I wanted and forcing her to let me sing the new song.

"_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach"_

"_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream_

_Oh, why does it feel so far?"_

"_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars"_

By now people had started singing with me and it felt great! People actually listened and new my song! Mel and Eddie were of course mouthing the words, but seeing people all over the crowd singing a long made my night. This crowd was so accepting of me I was really starting to think they would love my new song.

"_Never been bound by gravity, but I am now_

_You have made a human out of me and pulled me down"_

"_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach"_

"_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream_

_Oh, why does it feel so far?"_

"_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are"_

"_Might as well be mars_

_Oh, might as well be mars"_

"_Might as well be another galaxy_

_Calling long distance from a star"_

"_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just daydream_

_Oh, why does it feel so far?"_

"_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars"_

As the song came to an end the crowd went crazy. "Thank you so much! It really made my night to see you guys singing along! You guys are the best!" They cheered again and I continued. "Well we are going to take a little break so now's your chance to grab some food or use the restroom. Thank you so much, I'll be back and singing in 30 minutes." People started leaving the area as the band was walking off stage. I set my guitar down and noticed that the little girl was still just sitting there like she was going to wait there the whole 30 minutes. I walked over to her after taking a drink of water. "Hello sweetie."

* * *

**I'm just trying to make things right…**

**Tyler: **I searched my phone for a number. It took me about 30 seconds to find it and start typing. _"I know you hate me, but I just wanted to prepare you. Chloe will be calling soon and is going to try to convince you to help her. All I can say is, DON'T DO IT! She just ruins people's lives. I'm a changed guy, okay? I know I've done some stupid things, but I'm back to the real me. The guy I first was when we started filming Senior Ditch Day. I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you. I'm a changed man and I'm just trying to make things right with the guy I used to call my best friend." _Send! I needed to make things right with Eddie. I needed a friend who understood, someone I could talk to, whether it was about Chloe, movies, acting, or just girls. Eddie and I used to be cool and I needed that back.

* * *

**Let's go back stage…**

**Little Girl: **"Hel-hello! I-I love you so much!"

**Loren: **"Well, thank you. And what is your name?" I said as I seen Eddie walking over in the corner of my eye.

**Little Girl: **"J-Jessica. I'm your biggest fan and I love you too!"

**Eddie: **She said pointing at me as I bent down like Loren and put my arm around her waist. "Well, thank you sweetheart. Did you like Loren's performance?"

**Jessica: **"I- I loved it! Ca-can I have your alls autograph?"

**Loren: **She put up her little book and pen, her book was the exact same one I had when I was little. Well, of course mine was filled with song lyrics. "Sure," I said taking her pen and signing my name. I handed the pen to Eddie and scooted over the notebook. "You know I had the same notebook when I was little."

**Jessica: **"That is awesome!" I said as my uncle started laughing. "Th-this is my favorite uncle."

**Eddie: **"Well it's nice to meet you both." I said sticking out my hand to shake the guy's hand. His niece was adorable; she got me thinking about family. I wanted to start a family soon, but Loren was so young it would have to wait.

**Jessica: **"Thank you so much!"

**Loren: **"You're welcome sweetie. Here let's come up on stage. Do you wanna see my friends and family?"

**Jessica: **"Do I get to meet your best friend? I heard you talking about her on TV she sounds so awe-awesome!"

**Loren: **Laughing, "Of course." I said pointing, "See her with the camera?" She nodded as I pulled her up on stage. "That-that's Mel, my best friend." I said as we walked over to Mel.

* * *

**Thank you…**

**Guy: **"Thank you guys for doing this. Jessica has gone through a lot and all she wanted to do was come to this concert. We've been in this spot for 4 hours. Jesse said that we had to get here early so maybe she could touch Loren's hand."

**Eddie: **"No problem, we love our fans especially the young ones. I know meeting her is making Loren's night."

**Guy: **"You don't understand how much just Loren touching Jesse's hand has made her life. She-she recently lost both her parents and- and this is the first time I have seen her smile or laugh in almost a month." I said with a tear in my eye.

**Eddie: **I was touched by his story. I can't believe this little girl lost her parents. I know how it feels to lose a parent, but this had to be really hard on her. She was so young. "Well, I'm glad Loren could help her. But here come on lets go back stage." I said grabbing the guys hand and pulling him up on stage.

**Guy: **"I'm Andrew by the way." I said as Eddie and I walked back to where Jesse was.

**Eddie: **"Well Andrew this is my Dad Max, Loren's mom Nora, my manager Jake, Loren's manager Kelly, Ian my best friend, and over there with Loren and Jessica is Melissa Loren's best friend. Everyone this is Andrew that little sweethearts' uncle." I said I pointed over to where Loren, Mel, and Jessica were

**Everyone: **"Nice to meet you!"

**Jessica: **"Uncle, uncle Melissa let me be on her camera!" I said running to my Uncle Andrew.

**Andrew: **"That's great sweetie!" I said and she ran back over to Loren and Melissa. "I really appreciate you bringing us back here and talking to Jessica, but we should probably head back to our seats."

**Max:**"Oh no, no! Your fine, we always enjoy meeting new people."

**Andrew: **"But are seats may get taken and plus Loren probably needs to get ready for her next song."

* * *

**What…**

**Loren: **"Well, sweetie I need to get ready. How about you guys head back to your seats and we can talk after the show?" I said to Jessica.

**Jessica: **"Oh-okay and I c-can show you my songs!"

**Loren: **"What songs?"

**Jessica: **"I-I think it's fun to write stuff down and sing it."

**Loren: **"Can you sing?"

**Jessica: **"Not like you can!"

**Loren: **"I don't believe you, you are probably better than me. But I guess we will see." I said with a smirk on my face. "Bye sweetie I will see you after the show." I said as Jessica and her uncle headed back to their seats.

* * *

**Family dinner…**

**Gus: **20 minutes later I had finally talked Lisa down. She finally understood the difference between the way she treated Phil and the way she treated Mel. She promised me that she would make things right with Mel if I made things right with Phil. We both made mistakes and now it was time to be parents and fix everything, but those things were a tomorrow problem because Phil was calling for dinner.

**Phil: **I had already brought in Aid and made her a plate before I called for my parents. I wasn't much of a cook, so I made the simplest thing I could. We were having Spaghetti & Meatballs for dinner. There were already some meatballs made in the fridge so I just had to cook them in with the spaghetti.

**Lisa: **"Wow, son you've out done yourself."

**Phil: **"Thanks, I guess."

**Aid: **"No really Phil, this isn't terrible."

**Gus: **"Hey, hey don't dog on the cook. He has the cooking skills of his father. Clearly we are great cooks!" Everyone laughed and dinner went smoothly. We sat the table for a good 30 minutes after finishing our meals just messing around. We were actually getting along as a family, we were just missing Mel.

**Nora: **"Lo that was really nice of you."

**Loren: **"Thanks Mom, I just knew how she felt. I felt the same way when Eddie touched my hand at his concert." I responded as I was getting a touch-up on my make-up.

**Eddie: **"What are you talking about, when did I ever touch your hand at a concert?" Was Loren the girl from my concert at the Avalon? How could I not recognize her and how come we haven't talked about this?

**Loren: **"Wow, I can't believe you don't remember. I thought we had love at first touch!" I said sarcastically.

**Eddie: **"I-I mean I remember touching a girls hand and having a real connection with her as we locked eyes, but I never dreamed I would actually meet her. I guess I just never made the connection."

**Loren: **"So you probably don't remember meeting me at your CD signing or at the club when you were outside?"

**Eddie: **I didn't respond because I needed to think and Loren was headed back out on stage.

**Loren: **"Whatever babe, we will talk about this later! Love you…ready to love you more though!" I said as I walked out on the stage.

**Eddie: **Snapping out of my thoughts for a moment, "G-good luck, and-and love you too!" I still can't tell if Loren really means what Ian said but I guess I can give it a try after our date tomorrow.

**Loren: **I can't believe he couldn't make that connection, but he knew I was love_to_love_you. I guess that was because of my song. _It's whatever though; I need to stop thinking about that because I have to get ready to sing this next song._ I thought as the announcer began to settle everyone back in and announce me yet again.

* * *

**That's it for now. Not much of a cliff hanger, but just know Loren still has 2 more songs to perform and Eddie still hasn't gotten Tyler's text. Plus Chloe's court hearing is also coming up. Also I know the title doesn't make mush since now, but i promise it will!**

** I am pretty busy the rest of the week, but I will try to post at least twice! I hope you guys like the performance so far and the little girl too! She is going to play a part in Leddie's life. Please review about what you think. And also please favorite and follow!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	14. Chapter 13: Three Surprises: Part 2

**Three Surprises**

**Part: 2**

**So I want to start out by thanking you for bearing with me. I know what I promised didn't happen and I am so truly sorry for that! I really want to post and type, but I didn't have the time. We found out over the weekend that my great aunt is being taken off the Chemo treatment. She doesn't have much time left so I wanted to spend my weekend with her. I also babysat most of the kids in my family so others could visit her. It's hard when you find out this new, it screws up everything! My aunt and I weren't very close for the past 12 to 13 years of my life, but somehow we found a way to see each other more. She is so caring and loving and even though all I ever did was talk about my problems and drama she still cared. I love her so much! Now that that's over I really am sorry about not posting. I plan on giving you at least 4 medium sized chapters this week. Things may get crazy though so I'm not promising anything.**

**Answer to: ****mcchesneyjulie- I didn't change anything. I just haven't put in some details that will clear everything up. They will be in the next chapter.**

**Dedication to: Everyone who loves my song! It means so much to me that just from the little bit posted that you all love it! Thank you so much and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Loren: **"Whatever babe, we will talk about this later! Love you…ready to love you more though!" I said as I walked out on the stage.

**Eddie: **Snapping out of my thoughts for a moment, "G-good luck, and-and love you too!" I still can't tell if Loren really means what Ian said but I guess I can give it a try after our date tomorrow.

**Loren: **I can't believe he couldn't make that connection, but he knew I was love_to_love_you. I guess that was because of my song. _It's whatever though; I need to stop thinking about that because I have to get ready to sing this next song._ I thought as the announcer began to settle everyone back in and announce me yet again.

* * *

**Enjoying the company of a kid...**

**Announcer: **"Alright everyone how about you get on your feet for Loren Tate!" Everyone stood and 3 seconds later I began again. Laughing, "Alright now sit back down." People laughed as they sat back down. "Loren is gonna slow it down for you tonight, but feel free to sway along and fill up the sky with lighters. And now the person you've been ready for, again, I give you Loren Tate!"

**Loren: **Everyone cheered really loudly and I didn't know what to say. I walked out on stage and felt everyone staring at me. I don't know why but I felt like I was going to faint. I started looking around for a familiar face to make all these feelings go away, but nothing. I couldn't turn around to see Eddie, but I felt his presence and could tell he was worried for me. I kept looking though and that's when I locked eyes with Andrew. But no Jessica, I was confused. Andrew pointed backstage and out of the corner of my eye I seen Jessica standing with Eddie. He looked like he was enjoying the company of a kid. Which got me thinking again, but I stopped myself and began talking. "Hey welcome back! I'm gonna end the night kind of slow, but I hope you enjoy these next songs. I felt that this song was really misinterpreted at first. Maybe now people will appreciate it and him more. This is a song written by the one and only Eddie Duran!" There was a mix of whistles and cheers, and no boo's which made me happy. "This song is called _One Day at a Time_. I really hope everyone starts to understand the song more."

"_They say two wrongs are never right, but nothing's final_

_A thousand thoughts, a million fears and still a smile_

_When you run too fast to never see the colors of every memory_

_Slow down the world, live another day"_

I stayed at the keyboard for a few parts of the song, but I felt I was boring people. I needed to back out of my comfort zone and get a little crazy. You can't end a night sad and depressed. My surprise isn't going to be that depressing thought so this won't end to terribly bad, I hope!

"_I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself don't look back this is your life_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time"_

Oh God, please tell me I hit the high note! I can't tell if it was good or not and I'm kind of flipping out, but I have to move on. I can't just sit here and wonder and by the crowds faces it wasn't too bad. My throat is starting to get a little dry thought. I wonder, has ever happened to Eddie? I guess I just have to swallow my spit to have some sort of fluids going. Spending so much time with Jessica I didn't get the drink break I needed, but I'm glad I met her.

"_I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself don't look back this is your life_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time"_

I'm just gonna speed up the song a little bit. Let me just signal to the band to speed it up a bit. I can't sing much longer without a drink. I peaked over at Eddie who was using hand motions at me. I guess he could tell I needed a drink. I just nodded my head yes and the motioned to the band to speed it up a bit.

"_Ultraviolet record highs and lows_

_It's easier to stop and let it go"_

"_I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams"_

"_So, I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself don't look back this is your life_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time"_

Finally, done and over with. It's not that I don't like the song; it's just that my throat is so dry. The crowd was swaying along with the song the whole time, and that to me meant people were starting to understand Eddie's lyrics. "Thank you all so much," I said as they cheered ear splittingly. They were so loud, but I don't know why. These are like cheers you here at Eddie's concerts; I'm nowhere near as good as him. I walked back to the key board and placed the microphone in the slot. I needed to get my guitar again. I was going to play my next song almost a cappella, no background music; I was really going to need water before this one. I looked to where my guitar was and it wasn't there, I then looked around and seen Eddie with a bottle of water. I told the drummer I would be right back and walked towards Eddie.

* * *

**Wait what?...**

**Phil: **Aid got up first from the table; she was feeling too good and wanted to lie down. I told her I would be in, in a few. And that I wanted to talk to my Mom and Dad. My Dad just looked at me confused like he didn't know what I wanted to talk about.

**Gus: **"What's up son?"

**Phil: **"I was just wondering why you guys didn't come home until early this morning?"

**Lisa: **"Well it's not like it's any of your business, but we went to talk to your aunt Beth."

**Phil: **"Wait, that-that's Mel's mom right? And-and your sister?"

**Lisa: **"Yeah. She really wanted to talk and I guess it was best. We talked for a while and then your father and I went out. We needed to clear our heads of the past and just start over."

**Gus: **"We decided to go to a hotel and have a few drinks, nothing major."

**Lisa: **"But then we just kept drinking and…"

**Phil: **"And that's all I want to know. Mel told me she did call and told you that she was leaving though. But I guess you don't remember."

**Gus: **"Well, if she called me then no. I was out of it son."

**Phil: **I was shocked that my parents got drunk, but found it kind of cool. "Oh, well that's nice. Mel should be home tomorrow though."

**Lisa: **"She better be; she can't miss any more school!"

**Phil: **"Speaking of school, I've decided to go to college."

**Gus: **"Wait, y-you what?" I am shocked at the words coming out of my son's mouth. He actually wanted to do something with his life!

* * *

**Cried?...**

**Eddie: **Loren walked over after performing my song and I handed her the bottle of water. I pulled her into a hug as the announcer started talking.

**Announcer: **"Don't go anywhere, the nights not over! Loren has a surprise for you all! She just needed a water break and had to grab something for your surprise." Everyone laughed, "Please find your seats again, and Loren will be back in less than 5."

**Eddie: **"Lo that was even more amazing than the first time I heard you sing it!"

**Loren: **"Really?"

**Eddie: **"Of course babe. It almost brought tears to my eyes again just hearing you sing my song. You gave it the justice it deserves?"

**Loren: **Was he saying that he cried at the MK concert when I sung it. I just remember the cops chasing him away during the song."You cried the first time?"

**Eddie: **"Uhhh, you-you've got to get back out there. I wanna know the surprise!" I said avoiding Loren's question. She couldn't know that I was that emotional.

**Loren: **"Fine, love you…"

**Eddie: **Jokingly, "But you're ready to love me more. I know." She laughed and walked back on stage. I heard my phone buzz, but didn't wanna check it. I couldn't miss the surprise!

* * *

**Back turner...**

**Oz: **"Well I guess; you were texting a friend to help Chloe?"

**Tyler: **"No Oz, didn't you hear? I'm not helping her! She doesn't deserve it; she committed a crime she needs to do the time. I will go tomorrow, but that's it!"

**Oz: **"So this is why you and Eddie have problems?"

**Tyler: **"What are you talking about?"

**Oz: **"You-you turn your back on people in their moment of need. I'm guessing Eddie had a problem and you turned your back on him, right?"

**Tyler: **At first I was pissed that Oz would say something like that, but I've changed. I needed to actually think before I spoke. Was it true? I can't really remember what went down between Eddie and I, I just remember being a drunken fool and then everything else happened. Eddie and I stopped talking the night his mom died, how fucked up is that? He lost his mom and a friend in the same night? Maybe that's why he went for Chloe; to get back at me for leaving him when he needed me the most. Wow, I'm a piece of shit, it all makes since now. I really messed up; I have to make this right. He gave me chance after chance after that. I need to give him a chance now. "Uh-uhhh yeah whatever, let-let's just talk about this movie." I said trying to get off the subject.

**Oz: **I guess I hit a nerve with Tyler. I can't get him mad at me I need him for this move! "Yeah okay; so…"

* * *

**Surprise!...**

**Announcer: **"And just like that she's back!" I said as the stage went back and a spot light appeared on Loren who was sitting on a stool with her guitar. "And now for the last time tonight everyone, Loren Tate!" It hurt my ears when all the girls hollered for Loren.

**Loren: **Quietly, but above her normal voice," My surprise for tonight is a new song!" Everyone cheered, even Eddie. I guess he was shocked too. "So I wrote this song just two days ago. With everything going on in my life I was really inspired. Well, at first I was a mess and could hardly concentrate, but hope and family pulled me out of my funk and this came out of it. This song means so much to me as it describes my true feelings. I decided to share it with you all tonight, because I was inspired by a young girl who I met tonight. My original plan was to sing a different song, but I'll save that for next time. So uhhh I hope you all like it, here it goes." Everyone was silent and it was just me and my guitar. I couldn't see anyone and I loved it. I really wanted to see Eddie's face though, so I made sure to tell them to turn the lights back on so I could see after I started playing. I began strumming the guitar, I was so scared. What if people don't like it? What if Eddie doesn't like it? What am I going to do!

* * *

**Alright well, that's it for tonight. I have to make some minor adjustments to my song otherwise I would have posted it with this chapter. But I guess I need a cliffhanger for you all. I appreciate everyone's patients and reviews. Please keep reviewing; I love to hear what you all think!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	15. Chapter 14: Three Surprises: Part 3

**Three Surprises**

**Part: 3**

**I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too! Sorry if the whole performance thing isn't good. I've never been to a concert so I don't really know how they go. This was my best guess. Please enjoy and review!**

**Dedication to: ****Leddie together forever****- Thank you so much for your review! It made my day, along with many others. But yours really stuck out. I'm glad you liked the part of the song and I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Dedication to: Everyone! ****Total Chapters= 13, Total Words= 50,944, Total Reviews= 85, Total Followers= 33, Total Favorites= 18, and Total Views= 15,159! ****I never thought writing on hear would take off the way it has. I never imagined getting the feedback I have. I'm so inspired and excited to keep writing for you all! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Loren: **Quietly, but above her normal voice," My surprise for tonight is a new song!" Everyone cheered, even Eddie. I guess he was shocked too. "So I wrote this song just two days ago. With everything going on in my life I was really inspired. Well, at first I was a mess and could hardly concentrate, but hope and family pulled me out of my funk and this came out of it. This song means so much to me as it describes my true feelings. I decided to share it with you all tonight, because I was inspired by a young girl who I met tonight. My original plan was to sing a different song, but I'll save that for next time. So uhhh I hope you all like it, here it goes." Everyone was silent and it was just me and my guitar. I couldn't see anyone and I loved it. I really wanted to see Eddie's face though, so I made sure to tell them to turn the lights back on so I could see after I started playing. I began strumming the guitar, I was so scared. What if people don't like it? What if Eddie doesn't like it? What am I going to do!

* * *

**For you Eddie…**

**Loren: **It was still dark as I continued strumming. I was scared to start singing. This was like singing in my room, but usually I'm alone. I have no background music to cover up my mistakes it's just me, my guitar, the audience, and the people I love the most. "This is for you Eddie," I said softly into the microphone. The light dimmed up so I could see a bit, but not enough to make out faces. I also seen a lot of phones and cameras, if I messed up it would be all over the internet. _"Just go!" _I told myself as the words to my new song left my mouth.

"_I'm sittin' here all alone_

_No one to hold _

_No one to make me feel better_

_You left just like him_

_But I loved you more, I loved you more_

_Oh, I loved you more"_

"_Okay first part over," _I thought to myself. So far no boo's, it must be going good. I looked around, my eyes had caught up to the light and I could see. Jessica was back with her uncle and Eddie and Mel were sitting together at stage left, where they have been all night. Mel was filming still so I knew I would get to see and hear all about this performance. Eddie's arms were crossed and he was all tensed up. I could tell he was nervous for me and for the song.

"_I'd rather have you_

_And no one else_

_Just come back to me_

_I can't do this without you_

_I loved you more_

_But now you're gone"_

"_Oh yeah, I'm stuck sittin at home_

_Thinking of you and what could be and these memories_

_Oh why'd you have to go? _

_I loved you more"_

"_They told me you were gone_

_Gone forever and never coming back_

_They told me to move on_

_They told me to be strong_

_But I loved you more_

_I couldn't let you go_

_I needed you home_

_I couldn't give up_

_Oh, I loved you more"_

"_Oh, they all left me and_

_I'm stuck sittin at home_

_Thinking of you and what could be and these memories_

_Oh why'd you have to go? _

_I loved you more"_

"_You've got to come back_

_Come back home_

_I need to know_

_Please come tell me_

_Make these wishes come true_

_Because I need you to know_

_I loved you more"_

"_Almost done!"_ I wonder if, he gets the message of my song. I loved him more before he disappeared than I ever did anyone else. I love him more now though. I moved my eyes slowly to look around again. Eddie was standing, now, as close to the stage as he could possibly get without being in view of the crowd. I seen a sparkle in his eyes, but it was tears. I hope he understands! Mel and my Mom were up by Eddie, but not as close. I could see Max and Ian walking up to join the group. Kelly and Jake must be talking. My eyes went back to the audience as my pause was over and I needed to continue the song.

"_He was there before_

_But now he's gone_

_Made me who I am_

_But you were changing that_

_Making me who I want to be_

_I loved you more"_

"_Just come back_

_You can't be gone_

_Soul mates stay together_

_Forever babe never, never_

_Everything has to get better_

_I loved you more"_

"_Uh huh, you will see you and me_

_Never letting anything take over_

_I'm stuck sittin at home_

_Thinking of you and what could be and these memories_

_Oh why'd you have to go? _

_I loved you more"_

"_Forever in love_

_Because right now_

_Just know_

_He doesn't even compare_

_You're nothing like him_

_I loved you more"_

Eddie had a few tears rolling down his face. I wanted to go hold him, but I needed to finish the song. Max and my Mom were standing together with Max's arms wrapped around my Mom, she was crying now too. Mel wasn't crying, but I could tell she was saddened. I could see people in the audience wiping away tears. They didn't know though, they have no idea who "he" is or what this really means. They probable thought the "he" in my song was an ex who broke my heart, but it's not. Like I told Eddie, my songs are letters to or about my Dad; this one was a bit different though. And I could tell Eddie remembered that. After this song is over I just want to go and talk to Eddie and make sure he understands what I am saying and my mom too.

* * *

**Are you sure?...**

**Phil: **"Yes Dad, I want to go to college."

**Lisa: **"Where; and for what?"

**Phil: **Mom sounded shocked; I guess they thought that I just might keep with my same life after catching this huge break. "Come on guys, don't sound so shocked. I don't want to live the criminal life anymore. It turned me into a 19 year old senior idiot! I can't be a bad example for my son or daughter."

**Gus: **"S-speaking of it, when do you find out?"

**Phil: **"3 more days Dad."

**Lisa: **"Yeah, yeah back to my boy going to college." I truly was excited that Phil wanted this, but I was so surprised.

**Phil: **"Well, after the accident with Dad I felt something. Knowing I saved his life made me feel good. I want to save people's lives and b…"

**Gus: **"A cop?"

**Phil: **"No n…"

**Lisa: **"A fireman?"

**Phil: **"No! Guys, I want to be a paramedic. I want to be able to save my children or anyone else if something goes wrong."

**Lisa: **"Oh son, that's so sweet. But what do you know about being a paramedic?"

**Phil: **"That's what college is for. I already know about medicines, so I just need to learn everything else."

**Gus: **"It's not that simple Son." He sounded so non-impressed, like he just thought College would be just a simple thing.

**Phil: **"I know Dad. I'm willing to do the work."

**Lisa: **"Are you sure you really want to do this?"

**Gus: **"Plus you have a…"

**Phil: **"Kid on the way, I know! I have to support my family somehow. Sorry to say this, but I don't wanna live here forever. Trust me, okay? Now I'm gonna go lie down with Aid, goodnight." I said and left the kitchen. I could tell my parents were skeptical, but I knew they would soon understand. I need to do this Aid and my future child. But this is mostly to prove to myself and everyone else I can do it!

* * *

**I don't understand…**

**Eddie: **Loren's song is so beautiful and heartfelt, but I just don't understand. I know the "he" is Lo's dad, but what does the "I loved you more" mean? Was this what she meant earlier? I'm so confused! I guess I need to just keep listening. I don't know why tears are falling from my eyes, it's almost like my heart understands but my mind doesn't.

**Mel: **Eddie's crying and I don't know why. I know this song is about him being gone, but it doesn't make any since. The audience must understand because they are crying too. I feel so lost, I'm gonna make Lo explain this to me! Or maybe Nora get's it?

**Nora: **Max was comforting me, but I think Eddie and I are the only ones who remotely understand this song. Lo is comparing her father and Eddie. It was like everything she told Trent before her MK concert, but in a song, along with her feelings for Eddie. She really does think that everyone she loved or loves will leave her, but she didn't include me. _"Does my baby not love me?"_

**Loren: **_"I'm stuck sittin at home_

_Thinking of you and what could be and these memories_

_Oh why'd you have to go? _

_I loved you more"_

"_He left when I was young_

_But I'm older now_

_And you've left_

_I've gotta be strong_

_But I'm realizing things_

_I need you more_

_I loved you more"_

Tears formed in my eyes after I seen Eddie crying, and now they are flowing freely down my cheeks. I haven't even finished the song! Just thinking about the lines makes me tear up. It brings back everything I felt when Eddie disappeared and it brings up the feelings I had when I was younger and my Dad left. I hated that I was crying in front of people and the fact that I couldn't wipe my tears until the song was over.

"_Oh please come back_

_I can't be stuck thinking _

_Of you and what could be_

_And all these memories_

_I loved you more_

I LOVE you more

Oh, please, please come back

I LOVE you more"

I'm pretty positive I hit the last high note. The crowd lost it, they might have been crying, but they cheered their hearts out! I began to wipe my tears away. I pushed my guitar around to my back as I stood and bowed to thank everyone. I seen Eddie slowly walking onto the stage and knew he was confused and wanted answers, now. I grabbed the microphone and began speaking, "If you all only knew how hard that song is for me to sing. It really pulls my feelings all together. I was so scared to sing it for you all. I really hoped you loved it! And sorry we ended on a slow note, but I really wanted to sing the song for you and him." I said as I pointed to Eddie. He was wiping away some final tears as he made his way to the microphone.

**Eddie: **Pulling myself together, "She was great right?" I said and the crowd responded with loud cheers and whistles. "I just wanted to thank you all. I know you are here for Loren, but I felt the love too. You guys really made this the best welcome home present yet! Thank you so much and enjoy the rest of your night! Now please give MY GIRL another round of applause! " I said and then gave the microphone backed to Loren and put my arm around her waist as the crowd hollered.

**Loren: **"It's true you guys have really made this an amazing night! Thank you so much for accepting me and my music hear! I love you all goodnight and be safe!" I shouted. Eddie and I began to walk off stage; I could feel the anticipation and worry in his heart beat, which I could feel through his hand on my waste.

**Announcer: **"We thank everyone for coming out to see tonight's performer, Loren Tate! Please let us know what you thought on Twitter and Facebook! Please enjoy the rest of your night and be safe!" The crowd cheered one last time and they started to slowly exit.

* * *

**Learn your roll…**

**Oz: **"…For this movie, right now, you guys just need to learn about your rolls. For you, you are the main guy. Everyone knows you and what you did. You are very solitary, but in the middle of the movie you have an epiphany. You learn that the way you have been acting is really messed up."

**Tyler: **"And and by the script I can tell that I really screwed some people over. And I treat people like crap even though I'm in prison for like 20 years."

**Oz: **"Exactly, after your little epiphany you become more social. You make some friends and start allowing your family to visit."

**Tyler: **"So tomorrow after the court hearing you want me to go to the jail and meet someone who was very unsocial at first, but is now very vibrant?"

**Oz: **"Yes, exactly. Now I'll see you tomorrow after the court hearing. I need to go talk with Connor and the rest of the cast." I got up off the couch and walked to the door and headed for the other cast members rooms.

* * *

**Backstage…**

**Loren: **"Mel c-can you go find Jessica and her Uncle and bring them back here? Eddie and I are going to go the dressing room real quick." I said and I felt my mom's eyes bolt onto me. "Of course he won't be in there when I change, Mom!"

**Nora: **"Sorry sweetie."

**Mel: **"Yeah I can do that. Ian, want to come with me?"

**Ian: **"Ummm, yeah sure."

* * *

**I can keep a secret…**

**Eddie: **Lo and I were headed to the dressing room. Kelly and Jake have disappeared; they didn't even tell Lo could job before they went off to do their own thing. What is going on with those two? Ehhh, who cares right now? All I care about is finding out what Loren's song truly means, but first I wanna kiss her to let her know its okay. As soon as we walk in the dressing room I notice that it's empty which means Lo and I can do whatever for now. Lo walked in first, I closed and locked the door. ;)

**Loren: **I heard Eddie lock the door which meant he either wants to kiss or he wants to talk. I think he probably wants to talk though, I mean my song made him cry, and he must be confused or hurt. "E-Eddie I know that might have been confusing for you, but just let me explain."

**Eddie: **Instead of responding at that moment I back Lo up to the wall and kissed her with so much passion. I let our lips stay intertwined for about a minute before I spoke. Lo has a tear running down her face, I guess I've confused her or maybe something is wrong. I wipe away the tear, "Lo, listen okay?" She nodded her head and I continued. "Look, I am highly confused by your song, but you don't have to explain if you don't want to because that kiss told me everything. You are sorry that I may have been hurt by your song, you want to know why I was crying, you don't know if I understand your song, and you are crying because you are too worried. Am I right?"

**Loren: **"H-how could you tell all of that from one kiss?"

**Eddie: **"Because I love you. Loving you, I've grown to understand you and your emotions more than I ever have anyone else. I know this is hard, but it's okay. Let me just tell you what I do understand, that is if you want to explain?"

**Loren: **"Of course I want to explain. That's why I brought you with me; I will explain things to everyone else later. But you're different, you mean so much more to me and I don't want you to be hurt or confused."

**Eddie: **"Okay. Well, what can I say? I absolutely loved your song, it was so heartfelt. I know that the "he" in your song is your Father. You sung about how he was there for the first 4 years of your life, but he left, and then about how him leaving made you who you are. You also said that he doesn't compare to me, which by the way made me smile." She smiled so wide, she is so glad that I understand this part. I knew telling her this would stop her explanation from being so hard. Her Dad was a sore subject for her, so I didn't want her to have to talk about it. "And I'm pretty sure you said you need and love me more. "

**Loren: **So much relief was lifted from my shoulders; I don't have to explain the "he" part now! "Exactly, and the song title is "I Loved you More" for that reason. I wrote this when you were gone so at that moment I knew I loved you more than I ever did him. Eddie you already know how bad he hurts me. I said I needed you back so bad so you could make my wishes come true. My wish was to learn that the way my Father made me feel is wrong. I needed you to let me know that not everyone I love will leave. You won't leave right?"

**Eddie: **"Like I told you before, NEVER BABE. Or as you say "soul mates stay together, forever babe never, never." Her lyrics were starting to make so much more since now.

**Loren: **"I'm glad you liked that, it made my day when you said that up at Mulholland when you first came back. It was like you already heard my song. Do you have any other questions?"

**Eddie: **"As long as you still love me, and are ready to love me more, then no."

**Loren: **"Does this answer your question?" I said and this time he was backed up against the wall and I was kissing him. I felt the worry in his smile go away and everything was better. I think about 2 minutes later we both pulled away and I said, "Now can you unzip me?"

**Eddie: **She has no idea how hard it is for me to hear those words and not follow through, if you know what I mean. I laughed it off, I couldn't let her see how turned on I was by those words, "Shhh-sure."

**Loren: **I chuckled a bit, I could tell that Eddie was trying to hide the fact that those words turned him on. "Don't you worry; I already told you I'm ready to love you more."

**Eddie: **That sentence just spoke volumes to me. Ian was right! Now I really need to get prepared and make the rest of this night as special as I can without taking away from my plans for tomorrow before we get back on the plane to L.A. I unzipped Loren's dress and she walk back behind the divider that was placed in her room for her to change behind.

**Loren: **I slid off my dress and realized the other dress I needed was out on the rack hanging up. "Forget something?" I heard Eddie say sarcastically. "Ummm, yeah, a little help?"

**Eddie: **"No I'm good, you can come out here and get it yourself." I wonder if she will really do it.

**Loren: **"Eddie, I already have my other dress of." "Good," he said. What am I going to do? I cannot walk out there in a bra and underwear and I don't feel like putting this dress back on. "Close your eyes then!"

**Eddie: **"I don't want to; the last time I closed my eyes I woke up in a shed in Ojai." I could tell she was getting frustrated with my little game, but it was so funny.

**Loren: **"If my mom finds out, she is going to kill both of us."

**Eddie: **"I-I can keep a secret." She was really going to walk out, in front of me, practically naked!

* * *

**Lo would never forget…**

**Mel: **"Thanks for coming with me, Ian."

**Ian: **"No problem love, but can I ask why you wanted me to come along?"

**Mel: **"Well, you should know I hate being alone."

**Ian: **"Is that it?" I said seductively.

**Mel: **I looked at him and winked as we reached Jessica and her Uncle who were almost about to walk out. "Hey Loren wants to see you!"

**Andrew: **"Oh, sorry we thought she forgot about us."

**Jessica: **"See I told you!"

**Mel: **"Jessica is right; Lo would never forget something or someone important to her."

**Ian: **"Yeah, I've only known her for a while now and I can already tell that about her."

**Andrew: **"Okay, so what does she want?"

**Mel: **"I don't know, you will just have to come back here with us and wait on her to come back from the dressing room." We walked back towards the stage. Andrew and Ian jumped up and Jessica and I were headed to the stairs.

**Ian: **"Hold up ladies, no need to walk all the way down there." I had faith that I could pull Mel up, she didn't need to go all the way to the stairs. She isn't even that heavy.

* * *

**Later?...**

**Jake: **Lia called during Loren's performance so as soon as she was done I left to go call her. Lia was already important to me and I hardly know her. For some reason this girl just put the spark back in me that I needed. I was barley thinking about Traci, my focus was on Lia. I don't know why thought, my love life is so confusing. I want Traci back, but then I want Kelly, and then there's this new comer Lia. "H-h-hello?"

**Lia: **"Jake is everything okay?"

**Jake: **"Y-yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

**Lia: **"Well it's really loud and you sound like nervous or something."

**Jake: **"Oh well Loren's concert just got over, so people are still leaving. Plus this is a festival so there's a lot going on."

**Lia: **Ughh, why'd he have to bring up Loren? I know I don't know her, but she has Eddie. I'm so jealous, but who knows maybe if this music thing works out I will meet someone as sweet and caring as Eddie. "Oh, well I'll let you go then."

**Jake: **"C-can I call you later?" I don't know why I was so nervous; I don't even know this girl!

* * *

**Labels and other singers…**

**Kelly: **Loren did amazing; I haven't had the chance to tell her yet. My phone has been ringing off the hook, and videos of Loren's songs are already up on the web and the concert has only been over for no less than 20 minutes! Steven called about 5 times along with so many others. I figured I should call Steven back, he might have some news.

**Steven: **"Kel-Kelly you there?"

**Kelly: **"Huh, yeah I'm here. Sorry it's really loud. Uhhh, what's up?"

**Steven: **"What I can't just call to talk?"

**Kelly: **"Y-you can, but when you call 5 times something's up."

**Steven: **Laughing, "Fine, you got me this time. I just wanted to tell you to tell Loren how remarkable she was!"

**Kelly: **"That's it!?" I cannot believe he would call just for that!

**Steven: **Laughing again, "No, that was just the most important part. Anyways, the phone here at the office has been ringing like crazy!"

**Kelly: **"Mine too!"

**Steven: **"Well more record labels are calling, some other singers have called and said they have wanted to work with her before her and Eddie become a duo."

**Kelly: **"Record labels are good; just write them down and the same with the singers. But why do they think her and Eddie will become a duo?"

**Steven: **"I don't know, you will have to ask them. But I think it's a good idea."

**Kelly: **"Well, I'll let Jake know what you and everyone else thinks and we will think about it."

**Steve: **"You don't have to include me."

**Kelly: **"Yes I do, your opinion matters!"

**Steven: **I didn't know Kelly could be so sweet to someone else. She almost sounded more interested in me than Jake for that moment. "Kel, can I ask you a question?"

**Kelly: **"Shoot!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. A few cliffhangers here and there ****. Please make sure you scroll back up and READ the BOLD part at the begging of this chapter. Most of my thoughts are posted there. Down here is just like an ending to each chapter. Please let me know what you think and again feel free to post this on Twitter or Tumbler or whatever. Also if anyone can sing, I would love it if you could sing my song and put it on YouTube. You get to decide how it goes, since there is no music to it. Please let me know if you do because I think it would be really freaking awesome and maybe Cody Longo or Brittany Underwood would see it! Just saying! Also the next chapter will be the final of the Three Surprises chapters. Anyone know what the 3 surprises were/are? Review with your answers or just with a review on the chapter(s)!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	16. Chapter 15: Three Surprises: Part 4

**Three Surprises**

**Part: 4**

**Hey all! I hope you had a great Valentine's Day; mine was full of High school bull shit! Sometimes I just can't wait to turn 18, but other times I wanna stay a kid forever. Please keep reading, reviewing, and suggestion. I really do listen, I promise and I have some results for you. By tallying up what everyone who reviewed thought: Jeremy will be added to the story, I don't know if he will get a GF or not yet. Adam is making his last few appearances in these next few chapters. And Cameron will also be added to the story, but not as a stalker like some other stories have him. Thank you so much, your reviews really help! Please READ on.**

**Suggestion/ Question: ****Also if anyone can sing, I would love it if you could sing my song and put it on YouTube. You get to decide how it goes, since there is no music to it. Please let me know if you do because I think it would be really freaking awesome and maybe Cody Longo or Brittany Underwood would see it! Just saying!**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Steven: **I didn't know Kelly could be so sweet to someone else. She almost sounded more interested in me than Jake for that moment. "Kel, can I ask you a question?"

**Kelly: **"Shoot!"

* * *

**Talk to you later…**

**Lia: **"Uhhh, yeah I guess; unless I get to it first." I stated with a jokingly tone.

**Jake: **"Mhmm, okay. Well, Lia, I will talk to you later."

**Lia: **"Bye Jake."

**Jake: **"Bye Lia." I said and hung up the phone. I seen Kelly a little bit away and started to walk to her, as I began to hear her conversation I learned she was on the phone with Steven.

* * *

**Sudden interest…**

**Steven: **"Well, I was just wondering now that Traci is gone, what are you and Jake?"

**Kelly: **"I don't really know; we haven't had the chance to sit down and talk. But I do know he likes this Lia girl."

**Steven: **"Lia?" I've heard the name twice, but I can't remember who it is.

**Kelly: **"The one that saved Eddie. I mean I like Jake n all, but I can see the real him now and it's not the one same guy I fell in love with. I guess I seen how he treated Traci and I guess that's what I wanted. But he's not like that with me."

**Steven: **"So now what?"

**Kelly: **"I think we are gonna have to talk first and then I'll let you know. Why the sudden interest in Jake and me?"

**Steven: **"N-no reason." I couldn't let Kelly know they real reason! "Well I'll, uhhh, see you when you get back."

**Kelly: **"Will you be at the office?"

**Steven: **"Probably not, why the sudden interest in me?" I said curiously and sarcastically.

**Kelly: **"Just wondering, b-bye Steven." I said as I hung up the phone. Steven was a very interesting guy, but I just don't know him that well.

**Steven: **"Bye Kel," I said, but she hung up the phone too quickly. I'm about to head out and leave this office. I need to think, for some reason I've gained feeling for Kelly and I don't know if I can control myself with her living in the same house as me.

* * *

**Come here…**

**Mel: **Ian wanted to pull me up on stage, I've never really thought about my weight as a problem until now. Ian was so little I don't think he can do it. I just sent him the biggest "NO" look I possibly could and shook my head left to the right a bit.

**Ian: **"Come here love and grab my hands." I seen the look she was sending me, but I am not taking NO for an answer! Finally, she started to walk over along with the young love, Jessica.

**Andrew: **"Jess, come on, you don't need to walk all the way down there." The stage stairs were all the way at the other end, literally it would take like 3 minutes to get over there.

**Jessica: **"I was just going with her." My Uncle was so protective; he barley lets me leave his side.

**Andrew: **Laughing, "I know sweetie, now come here." I took a hold of her hand and pulled her up over the, maybe 2 foot high or more, stage. Max Duran walked over to us and asked us to come with him. We did so ad left Ian and Melisa all by themselves. I knew the turn it was going to take and I agreed with Max that Jess didn't need to see that.

**Ian: **I laughed as Andrew and Jessica left with Max. Thanks to them, I could make this a cute moment instead of a PG one. Mel stuck out her hand and I took a hold of it very softly. She smiled as I rubbed my thumb across the top of her hand. I pulled her up with just one arm; I wanted to show her that even my scrawny self could lift her up. I pulled her up over the stage and the slowly dropped us both to the ground. Her giggles were so adorable as we fell to the ground. Our eyes locked and for the first time, ever, my heart skipped a few beats. I let my gaze leave her eyes and drop down to her lips. They were a precious glossy red, I just wanted to lick that gloss right off her. First off she didn't need and secondly it looked so God damn delicious. I brought my gaze back up to her eyes, her eyes never left mine though. "_Maybe she doesn't wanna kiss me?_" I though and my mind started to race about everything I've learned about this girl. Right now she is going through so much maybe this is so wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I was about to just pull away and apologize, but…

* * *

**Control myself…**

**Loren: **I stood behind the divider contemplating if I was really ready for this. Walking out there like this would be giving myself away, and really telling him that I was ready. But am I?

**Eddie: **Lo was still back there, and a minute or two have passed by. "L-lo, y-you don't have to. I was j-just messing around." I didn't want her feeling pressured by me. _"Maybe she's not ready and Ian is wrong,"_ I thought.

**Loren: **Eddie started talking, but I was too busy thinking to listen. My heart was beating so fast, I'm surprised it hasn't popped out of my flat chest. Before I knew it, my body was walking out from behind the divider. In my mind, I was still thinking, but my heart and body has already made up their mind. Eddie's eyes widened as I walked out. _"Maybe I'm too ugly, he's probably grossed out," _I thought to myself. But then my mind was wrong again.

**Eddie: **I can't believe she really did it! I n-never pictured her like this. She looked absolutely stunning, I have just never thought about seeing her this way because I knew she wasn't ready. I could tell she was scared, but she has no reason to be. She was in nothing but some lacy black underwear and a black bra. It was so adorable. She still gave me the feeling of being innocent, like I was in High School again and knew this was wrong. _"But this isn't wrong, we aren't doing anything." _I said to myself as my body was pulling me forward. I was still thinking, but my body didn't care it wanted Loren. I had to control myself; I can't get turned on in a dressing room! I placed my hands on Loren's waist and could hear her heart beating. She jumped a bit when my hands touched her, she was probably cold. "Wow!" I said and she just smiled a bit. "I-I didn't think you would walk out here."

**Loren: **"S-should I go back then?" The words left my mouth before I had time to think. I reminded myself of Mel, being all sarcastic and sassy. Eddie chuckled a bit.

**Eddie: **"H-hell no! Y-you don't understand how hard it is for me to control myself right now."

**Loren: **"Really?"

**Eddie: **"Y-yes really. You are so glad we are in a dressing room and not at home or in the hotel!" I said in a serious manner, but also trying to make Loren loosen up a bit.

**Loren: **"Haha, well I'm glad you can control yourself. Now can I get my dress?"

**Eddie: **"Not before this!" I laughed and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I wobbled over to the couch. Our lips locked and didn't unlock until we hit the couch. She pulled away to take a breath and I tried to relax myself, but it was so hard to do, she is so sexy! Our tongues fought our lips as we both were going all out. My tongue made it in first and I could taste the mint-i-ness of Loren's toothpaste. "Mhmm." I moaned as Loren pulled away.

**Loren: **"This is no Bungalow situation." I said as I pulled myself away from Eddie. He laughed and I spoke up again, "Now let me get dressed so we can get to the hotel." I got up from Eddie's lap and made my way over to the rack of clothes. I took down my dress from the rack and slid it on. "Can you zip me up?"

**Eddie: **Laughing at Loren I got up from the couch. As she put her dress on I had to readjust myself, because her being on my lap practically naked was really turning me on. The words she spoke were clear indications that Ian was right. "I-I would rather take that dress back off of you."

**Loren: **"V-very funny, now come on! I'm hungry and tired."

**Eddie: **I walked over and zipped up her dress. "You will be even more tired later," I said sarcastically. She giggled a bit and I took her hand. "Are you ready to go?"

**Loren: **"Uhhh, yeah let me just grab this." I said and walked over to the vanity where I had placed the picture of Eddie and me, so far for every concert. Then I realized something that I had been wondering about since Eddie got back.

* * *

**Confused?...**

**Max: **"Nora sweetie, are you okay?"

**Nora: **"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

**Max: **"I could tell you were really shaken up by that song."

**Nora: **"It-it just doesn't make that much since to me."

**Max: **"And?"

**Nora: **"And I don't really wanna talk about it, okay? I know Lo will explain. I mean, you were confused too, right?'

**Max: **"Uhhh, yeah I was and still am. I would love to have some insight on the song. What do you know?"

**Nora: **"Really I just know that the "he" in the song is Loren's Dad. The rest is so confusing."

**Max: **I walked closer to Nora and took her hand; we then went and sat down. I placed my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek as we waited for our kids.

* * *

**That's fine Love…**

**Ian: **But… Mel leaned in. It took me a second to realize it, but then I found myself leaning in too. Her glare had finally dropped to my lips for the first time. My heart was beating faster and faster as we got closer and closer. Our noses lightly touched and then for the first time our lips. My mouth moved and then hers, the kiss stayed clean and no tongues were involved.

**Mel: **I can't believe I just kissed him! I don't even know where Adam and I stand, but what I do know is that this guy makes my heart stop. I've never had a kiss that didn't involve tongue and still be out of breath. Ian began to pull away as I did too. He place is forehead on mine and asked, "Was that okay?" I didn't really know exactly how to answer. "Uh huh, I-I just don't know if-if I can continue."

**Ian: **"T-that's fine Love, I know you are going through a lot. But just know, that was the most amazing breathtaking kiss I've ever had."

**Mel: **"Me too." I said as he stood up and placed a hand out to help me up.

**Ian: **I brought Mel to her feet and asked, "W-what do you think our friends will say?"

**Mel: **"I-I don't know, but can you promise me something?"

**Ian: **"Sure Love."

**Mel: **"D-don't tell Eddie till I talk to Lo. I have so much to tell her and I don't want her to find out from Eddie and not her best friend."

**Ian: **"I-I will try my best, but Eddie is my best mate it's kind of hard."

**Mel: **"That's all I ask."

**Ian: **"If he starts asking questions, I will make sure not to let him tell."

**Mel: **"Thank you Ian, for everything."

**Ian: **"Anytime Love. Now let's head back and see if they are done "getting dressed"." Mel laughed and I took her hand as we walked back stage. When I could see a glimpse of Nora and Max I released Mel's hand and with a smile on my face I said, "Don't want them to tell either."

* * *

**I do understand…**

**Jake: **Kelly had hung up the phone and I walked closer to her, "W-what was that about Kel?"

**Kelly: **I jumped at the sound of Jake's voice; I hope he didn't hear what I said. "J-just talking to Steven."

**Jake: **"I'm not the same guy anymore?" I said sincerely, sadly, and confusingly.

**Kelly: **"You heard?"

**Jake: **"Yeah I heard!"

**Kelly: **"It's not what it sounded like."

**Jake: **"T-then what the hell was it?!"

**Kelly: **"Jake calm down! You already said you and I would never be, so why does it matter?"

**Jake: **"Because I wanna know why you think I'm different!"

**Kelly: **"It's just that you've changed. I don't see the family wanting, romantic guy anymore. I see a workaholic who is falling for a girl he doesn't even know."

**Jake: **"I- I don't know about Lia. She is sweet, but maybe I-I wanted to find love too much. It has only been a few days since Traci left. Kel, I'm just gonna think about things, okay?"

**Kelly: **"You do that Jake, but know I-I don't wanna be with you. It has already caused to many problems and-and I don't want that."

**Jake: **"So whatever we had is completely gone?"

**Kelly: **"Yes, Jake. It's for the best, okay? I want to work with you and remain friends, but I don't want to be in a toxic relationship with you. Do you understand?"

**Jake: **"A-actually I do understand. This is good Kel, real good. Now we can both be free, and the guy who likes you can have you!"

**Kelly: **"What guy!?"

**Jake: **Walking away, "We need to go find Eddie and Loren!" I said laughing with Kelly trailing behind me. We made our way back stage where Eddie and Loren were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Call them/Text him…**

**Eddie: **Walking to the dressing room door, "Lo, you coming?" She was like in a daze by her vanity.

**Loren: **"Huh? Uhhh, yeah sorry I just realized something."

**Eddie: **"What?"

**Loren: **"Well I was getting our picture and then I had like this flashback of being in the MK dressing room. My-my dress was thrown on the vanity!"

**Eddie: **"Okay?"

**Loren: **"That-that's why I didn't get your note!"

**Eddie: **"Huh?"

**Loren: **"The dress was over the note! Eddie we have to go back to MK as soon as we get home! Call them and tell them not to clean the dressing room!"

**Eddie: **"I will, but Lo they probably already did. And-and why do you want the note?"

**Loren: **"Just because Eddie, okay?"

**Eddie: **"Okay love."

**Loren: **"Call them!"

**Eddie: **"It can't wait?"

**Loren: **"No call them!" Eddie pulled out his phone and instead of dialing he started scrolling with a confused look on his face. "What?"

**Eddie: **"Uhhh, Tyler Rorke j-just texted me."

**Loren: **"W-what does it say?"

**Eddie: **Instead of trying to explain it, I just read it to Loren. "It says: _"I know you hate me, but I just wanted to prepare you. Chloe will be calling soon and is going to try to convince you to help her. All I can say is, DON'T DO IT! She just ruins people's lives. I'm a changed guy, okay? I know I've done some stupid things, but I'm back to the real me. The guy I first was when we started filming Senior Ditch Day. I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you. I'm a changed man and I'm just trying to make things right with the guy I used to call my best friend."_"

**Loren: **"Uhhh, wow. That's crazy."

**Eddie: **"Yeah I know, I mean I never expected him to apologize after everything that went down between us."

**Loren: **"What did happen with you two?"

**Eddie: **"Uhhh, it's too much to explain right now." I was trying to stop the memories of that day/night from running through my head, but it didn't work. I shook my head trying to get rid of the memories.

**Loren: **"Eddie, w-what are you doing?" I said laughing at the way he looked when he shakes his head.

**Eddie: **"Trying to get rid of the memories that are showing up in my head. I don't wanna think or talk about them right now. I just wanna think of you."

**Loren: **"Well, I'm flattered, but maybe you should think about them and text him back."

**Eddie: **"Later, okay? Let me just make this call for you and I will think about them in the limo, okay?"

**Loren: **"Okay," I said as Eddie began to dial.

* * *

**5 minutes later:**

**Eddie: **"You're in luck; they said the club has been so busy they haven't made it back stage yet so no one has touched your stuff."

**Loren: **"Phew, thank God!"

**Eddie: **Laughing, "O-okay now let's get going. They are probably freaking out, out there." I said and took Loren's hand. She took the picture of us and put it in her purse as we walked out the door. Kelly and Jake came up to us, told Loren good job and that they would talk later, and then headed into the dressing room to pack everything up.

* * *

**Talking…**

**Max: **"Welcome back kids, while you were gone we all decided never to leave you two alone."

**Eddie: **"Haha very funny Pop. Sorry we were just talking." I said as Loren looked at me and we both smiled.

**Mel: **"Sure you we're just talking…for maybe a second."

**Loren: **"Mel! We were talking for longer than a second!" I said as I winked at her, she had the biggest grin on her face. But I could tell it wasn't just from what I said. I sent her a look that said "we will talk later." She just nodded as my mom began to talk.

**Nora: **"And it better have been just talking!"

**Eddie: **Everyone laughed at Nora, I'm glad they did too because it saved Loren and I from having to reply to her.

**Tony/ Driver: **"Are we ready to go?"

**Loren: **"Not yet, Tony. We have to wait on Kelly and Jake…"

**Jessica: **"And talk to me!"

**Loren: **I jumped at the little voice, "Y-yeah and talk to her. We will be ready in about 10 minutes."

**Tony/ Driver: **"Okay and good job Ms. Tate. I loved it!"

**Loren: **"You watched?"

**Tony/ Driver: **"Of course I did! It was amazing!"

**Loren: **"Thank you so much." I said as Tony headed back to the limo.

* * *

**Shhh…**

**Ian: **I walked over to Eddie as Loren, Mel, Nora, and Jessica started talking. "Aye Mate."

**Eddie: **Ian had this awkward smirk on his face that I did not like! "Dude, wipe that smirk of your face!"

**Ian: **"What are you talking about Mate?"

**Eddie: **"You know what I'm talking about!"

**Ian: **"Fine," I said and wiped my face sarcastically. "Gone?"

**Eddie: **"Haha very funny, but no it's not gone it's just different. Wait a minute, did I miss something?"

**Ian: **"N-no Mate, Mel and I just shared the stage." I laughed as my Mate's eyes grew.

**Eddie: **"What-dude come on! You know what happens when we date best friends."

**Ian: **"No one said anything about dating."

**Eddie: **"Well, I swear to God, if you hurt her you will be hurting Loren. So I will have to kill you."

**Ian: **"I'm not going to, now don't say another word about it till I tell you that you can, okay?!"

**Eddie: **I put my hands up in surrender, "I won't man, calm down."

**Max: **"What are you to talking about now?"

**Ian: **"Just the ladies."

**Max: **"Oh, so something did happen with you and Mel after I took those two away from the stage?" I said motioning to Andrew and Jessica.

**Ian: **With a smile on my face, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! Don't go spreading rumors Papa Max." **Okay…**

**Andrew: **I just stood there awkwardly as Max and the boys were talking, and Jessica and the girls were talking.

**Jake: **"Hey man, nice to meet you." I said walking up to the awkwardly standing guy who was just watching everyone as they talked.

**Andrew: **"What's your name again?"

**Jake: **"Jake. You're Andrew right?

**Andrew: **Pointing at Jessica, "Yeah, I'm her Uncle."

**Jake: **"Oh, okay. And if you don't mind, why are you guys back here?"

**Andrew: **"Ummm, I don't know exactly Mel and Ian came and got us and told us to come back here and that Loren wanted to talk to Jessica."

**Jake: **"Oh, okay."

* * *

**Wrong idea…**

**Loren: **"So Jessica, let me see those songs."

**Nora: **"You right songs?"

**Kelly: **"Can you sing?" I said walking up to the group of girls.

**Jessica: **"Uhhh, Loren I think you got the wrong idea."

**Mel: **"Why do you say that? You said that you sing and write."

**Jessica: **"I-I do, but it's like play around stuff. I can't really sing. And these are just written down words that rhyme." I said opening my notebook.

**Loren: **"Oh I see. That's okay. It's fun to just play around."

**Kelly: **"Sorry to interrupt again, but we have to get going. It was nice meeting you and your Uncle Jessica." I said as I left the group and joined Jake and Andrew and told them the same thing.

**Nora and Mel: **"Yeah it was!" They said and then walked over to their men.

**Loren: **"Give me your notebook again, Jessica."

**Jessica: **"Okay?"

**Loren: **I flipped to the same page where I gave her my autograph, "Here's my number you can text anytime."

**Jessica: **"Really?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, of course. You're a cool little girl. Text if you ever need anything, okay. Or if you just wanna talk. But promise me one thing."

**Jessica: **"Wow, thank you. And promise you what?"

**Loren: **"That you won't give my number out, because if you do then I have to get a new phone and won't be able to talk to you."

**Jessica: **"I promise!"

* * *

**Limos?...**

**Loren: **I gave Jessica a hug as Eddie and her Uncle walked up. Eddie gave Andrew a bro hug and they left. Eddie put his arm around me and told me that the limos were ready. "The limos?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah," I said smiling. "_Moms _and Pops are going on a date so they wanted their own limo. Jake and Kelly are going back to the hotel."

**Loren: **"What about Mel and Ian?"

**Eddie: **"Mel wants you to ride with her and Ian to ride with me. They are gonna go sightseeing, but first they wanna talk to us separately."

**Loren: **"About what?"

**Eddie: **Smiling, "I don't know, but I'm sure it's good news. Oh and after we talk to them, we are gonna stop and eat together and then they will get in one limo and we will get in the other."

**Loren: **"And then what?"

**Eddie: **"Then we are doing whatever you want."

**Loren: **"Well I'm glad you know how to make plans. I would have never been able to do that." I said laughing as everyone walked up to us.

* * *

**Bye's and Love you's...**

**Max: **As we all approached Loren and Eddie, I placed my arm on Eddie's shoulder and pulled him away.

**Eddie: **"What's up Pops?"

**Max: **Winking, "Just wanted to say see you tomorrow morning." I said and as we were hugging bye I slid the thing he asked me to get earlier into his jacket.

**Eddie: **"Thanks so much Pops." I said as we walked back over to the group.

**Kelly: "**Tony just texted and said his friend is here to pick Jake and I up."

**Everyone (Nora, Max, Ian, Mel, Loren, Eddie): **"Bye guys." They all said as everyone gave them hugs. Mel was the only one to not hug Kelly.

**Eddie: **A minute after Jake and Kelly left the next limo arrived. _Moms _announced that their limo was here and we all gave them hugs and said I love you. Ian and I didn't tell Nora that we loved her because we thought it was too soon and Mel and Loren didn't tell Pops they loved him.

**Max and Nora: **"Love you guys!" We said walking to out limo.

**Ian: **"I see our limo pulling up Ed."

**Mel and Loren: **Looked at each other and laughed, "Bye." They both said and started walking toward the limo.

**Eddie: **"Where do you think you are going?"

**Mel: **"What Rock Star, you think we are gonna stay here and wait alone? You guys can wait for the next limo.

**Ian: **"Point taken Love."

**Eddie: **"Fine with me, but don't we get proper goodbyes."

**Ian: **Mel sent a look at me like I told or something. I thought Eddie could keep a secret!

**Eddie: **"I mean come on Mel; don't you think I deserve a hug?" I said sarcastically.

**Loren: **"Excuse me?"

**Eddie: **"Oh, I haven't gotten to what I want from you yet." I said with a smirk on my face.

**Mel: **"Okay, you two, PG13 please!"

**Loren: **"Oh it will be." Mel walked over to Eddie and gave him a hug then moved over to Ian. Eddie started walking my way and I took off in Ian's direction. I wrapped my arms around Ian, "Bye Ian."

**Ian: **"Uh oh!" I said laughing as I hugged Valley Girl bye. "Bye." I said as Eddie came up and lightly pulled her off of me. Next thing I know, Mel was attached to me and it sent shivers down my back.

**Eddie: **I pulled Loren away from Ian and turned her around to face me. "I love you." I said and kissed her. She didn't pull away, which meant she forgave me. "I love you too, "she said as she got up on her tippy toes and whispered, "Ready to love you more though." I smiled as I thought about how tonight was going to go.

**Mel: **I hugged Ian and when Loren and Eddie pulled away from their hug we pulled away from ours. "Bye Ian."

**Ian: **"Bye Love."

**Loren: **Mel and I began walking to the limo and I yelled to Eddie, "Don't forget to think about what Tyler said and text him back!" He laughed and said okay. "Ian make sure he does it!"

**Ian: **"Okay Valley Girl!" Eddie punched my arm because he hates it when I call her that, but I figure one day if she gets to out of hand it will always remind her of where she came from. And with that the girls left in there limo and ours pulled around the corner. "This night is nowhere near over, Mate."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, trust me, I can wait for tomorrow to come. I don't want to leave!"

**Ian: **"I feel you Mate." I said as we got into to the limo.

* * *

**I lied, you will find out the Three Surprises in the next chapter. Sorry, I just have so much to type till I get to that point so I figure the next chapter will be pretty long. Has anyone figured out what the Three Surprises were/are? Please review! And again if anyone can sing, please sing my song! It would be awesome!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	17. Chapter 16: Three Surprises: Part 5

**Three Surprises**

**Part: 5**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Please check out my other story as I have written a sequel to what was supposed to be a one shot! Please keep reviewing! And if anyone has any suggestions on things I should add just let me know!**

**This chapter will not contain Jake, Kelly, Nora, or Max. I wanted to keep this strictly Eddie and Loren related.**

**Dedication to: The guest that commented about wanting to sing my song- ****LorenTateHHLOED- SabrinaStarkLUV- I don't have a Twitter or a YouTube account so I cannot contact you. Are you a member on here? Do you have a Facebook? Those are the only ways that I can communicate, so just let me know.**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Loren: **Mel and I began walking to the limo and I yelled to Eddie, "Don't forget to think about what Tyler said and text him back!" He laughed and said okay. "Ian make sure he does it!"

**Ian: **"Okay Valley Girl!" Eddie punched my arm because he hates it when I call her that, but I figure one day if she gets to out of hand it will always remind her of where she came from. And with that the girls left in there limo and ours pulled around the corner. "This night is nowhere near over, Mate."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, trust me, I can wait for tomorrow to come. I don't want to leave!"

**Ian: **"I feel you Mate." I said as we got into to the limo.

* * *

**Ian learns the truth…**

**Ian: **"What did she mean by text Tyler back? Why would she want you to text that bastard back?"

**Eddie: **"Well, he texted earlier telling me how he was a changed man and that Chloe was going to be calling soon and that…" My phone began to ring before I could finish. _"Did Loren forget something,"_ I thought as I reached for my phone. When I finally got my phone out of my pants pocket and looked at the caller I.D., it was the call I've been expecting.

**Ian: **"Who's that Mate?"

**Eddie: **I put up a finger to tell Ian to wait a minute as I answered the phone, "Why are you even bothering to call me, Chloe?"

**Chloe: **"Because I need help."

**Eddie: **"What makes you think I will help you?"

**Chloe: **"Because I helped you and…"

**Eddie: **"No Chloe! You didn't help me, you told the truth. The truth would have come out sooner or later. It's not my fault; you turned yourself in not me!"

**Chloe: **"B-but Babe, now that you know the truth we-we can fix things."

**Eddie: **"What in your right mind makes you think I want to be friends with the person who killed my mom!?"

**Ian: **"Chloe killed Mama Katy?" I had no idea about this! Maybe I should keep updated on the news.

**Chloe: **"Tell Ian I said hi. And I didn't kill your Mom Eddie! I told you, Tyler did it!"

**Eddie: **"Ian doesn't want to talk to you! And are you delusional? Tyler may have been in the car, but he didn't kill my mom! You were the one that was driving drunk! I remember that night so clearly. Tyler and I argued and that's when he left with you. We all tried to stop you from driving, but you said you were fine. Chloe, you are the reason my Mom is gone and will never get to see her grandchildren and…"

**Chloe: **"You got someone pregnant? Don't tell me that it was the Teeny Bobber!"

**Eddie: **"No! And it's none of your business what Loren and I do! Chloe, you are the reason we didn't work! I told myself I did something wrong to make you wanna cheat, but I know now that it wasn't my fault! I hope you have fun in prison!"

**Chloe: **"You're really not going to help me?"

**Eddie: **"No, Now goodbye Chloe!"

**Chloe: **"Eddie?"

**Eddie: **"What?"

**Chloe: **"Don't go! I love you!"

**Eddie: **"Chloe you don't love anyone but yourself! Oh and Chloe…"

**Chloe: **"Yes babe?"

**Eddie: **"Don't ever call me again! I hate you! I never wanna speak to you again!"

**Chloe: **"But Eddie, you can't hate anyone!"

**Eddie: **"You are the only exception to that!" I said and hung up the phone.

**Ian: **"Uhhh, wow Mate. Take a breath and then explain this to me."

**Eddie: **Taking a breath, "Ian, there is nothing to explain. Chloe was driving the car that killed my Mom. Then I dated her for revenge and next thing I know I'm about to marry the girl. Then find out she is cheated on me with one of my ex- best friends, and now I've learned that she killed Moms."

**Ian: **"Eddie, Mate, I'm sorry. Just one more question."

**Eddie: **"What man? I'm done talking about this."

**Ian: "**Revenge for what or who?"

**Eddie: **"What are you talking about?" Did I really say that! Now I'm going to have to explain the whole story to him. Damnit!

* * *

**He did what?!...**

**Loren: **"So are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?" I said after what seemed like 10 minutes of silence in the limo.

**Mel: **"Uhhh, y-yeah. Sorry Lo this is-is just hard."

**Loren: **"I'm your best friend you should be able to tell me anything."

**Mel: **"I know, but I don't even know where to start. You've missed so much!"

**Loren: **"I'm sorry Mel. I didn't mean to, it's just everything with Eddie and…"

**Mel: **"I know Lo, I know." I said as I hugged my best friend for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Loren: **"Well, how are you and Adam?"

**Mel: **"Well, I guess I can start there."

**Loren: **"What happened?"

**Mel: **"You haven't been on Twitter lately have you?"

**Loren: **"I've glanced at it a few times. Why? What happened?"

**Mel: **"There-there's this v-video of-of Adam and-and one of Aid's friends and- and…"

**Loren: **"Wait a minute; did you just call her Aid?"

**Mel: **"Y-yeah. Lo, she's changed so much since her-her Dad died. She's actually nice!"

**Loren: **"Are we talking about the same Adrianna?"

**Mel: **Laughing, "Yeah Lo. She even said nice stuff about you!"

**Loren: **"W-what? Adrianna Masters said something nice about me?"

**Mel: **"Yeah, I talked to her about a lot when you were going through your Eddie stuff. Lo, she went through almost the same thing with Phil. He almost went to jail too."

**Loren: **"Oh, Mel, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you." I cried.

**Mel: **"Lo, don't cry. It's okay we all have our busy moments."

**Loren: **"Are you sure?"

**Mel: "**Yes!"

**Loren: **"Well, back to Adam and this video."

**Mel: **"Well, the video is at some party. Adam and I had just fought about going to NY to come see you; he didn't wanna come for some reason. It made me mad!"

**Loren: **"That explains, somewhat, of why Ian was with you."

**Mel: **"Yeah, well he's really with me because Adam, he-he cheated on me."

**Loren: **"He did what?!"

**Mel: **"He cheated on me with one of Aid's friends!"

**Loren: **"Oh Mel, I'm so sorry!"

**Mel: **"Lo, it's okay because I'm glad it's over between us."

**Loren: **"Okay, now I'm confused."

**Mel: **"You see, now I can be free. I think I've already moved on."

**Loren: **What? How could she have moved on? She's been up here the whole time. Huhh! "Ian?"

**Mel: **I just smiled shyly, I didn't know what she was gonna say.

**Loren: **"Double date, all day everyday!" I hollered.

**Mel: **"Really? You're not mad?"

**Loren: **"Pshh, why would I be? Ian is hot!"

**Mel: **"Well, I just thought that since he was Eddie's best friend that I might be invading."

**Loren: **"Hell no! I'm so happy for you! Adam was kind of weird anyways."

**Mel: **"Lo, you hooked us up!"

**Loren: **Sarcastically, "Shhh, let's not speak of those evil times. THESE ARE NEW TIMES!"

**Mel: **Laughing "Sounds good to me Lo!"

**Loren: **"Now can we meet up with the boys?"

**Mel: **"Let me text Ian, he wanted to talk with Eddie so I don't know."

* * *

**Revenge?...**

**Ian: **"You said you dated Chloe for revenge, revenge on whom?"

**Eddie: **"Uhhh…" Shit I really did say it out loud!

**Ian: **"Come on Mate, spit it out."

**Eddie: **"I may sound horrible, but-but I'm not I swear! It was only going to be for a week or so. But then I started falling for her, well the fake her."

**Ian: **"Still not seeing the revenge part?"

**Eddie: **"Look Tyler really pissed me off. I had been drinking a lot lately and he told me I was changing. I didn't wanna hear it so we started arguing. We both lost our cool and wound up saying some really stupid shit and swinging like fools. And that's when he left with Chloe." I stated as full memory of what happened flooded into my brain. "That's how my Mom died. I don't think Tyler was in the car with Chloe, but if he was it doesn't matter because he didn't kill her! Man, I really fucked up going after her!"

**Ian: **"Why did you go after her?"

**Eddie: **"I was in so much pain, and I wanted to blame it all on someone. Since I didn't know, at the time, who the driver was, I took everything out on Tyler. I went for the closest thing to him, Chloe. Tyler, he tried to apologize, but I just wouldn't listen. And that's when his life changed, and-and it's my entire fault."

**Ian: **"Dude, Tyler's life is not your fault!"

**Eddie: **"Man, you do not understand! He lost his best friend and needed to take his anger out. But he didn't know how, so he started drinking more. He was always so mad that he- he became this-this despicable cancer. He ruined everything around him.

**Ian: **"So basically, you never gave him a second chance?"

**Eddie: **"Exactly…"

**Ian: **"You don't give second chances, do you?"

**Eddie: **"What are you talking about?"

**Ian: **"With Tyler, with Chloe."

**Eddie: **"You know, Loren once told me the same thing. I probably should've given Chloe a second chance, or at least a chance to explain. But I found the true love of my life, and Chloe wasn't it."

**Ian: **"Okay, well that makes since. What about Tyler?"

**Eddie: **"Honestly, I thought about it, but I never got around to it. Being with Chloe, meant not being around Tyler because I didn't want to hurt him. But then he started showing up, and shit went down. You know that. But now I'm starting to think he deserves a second chance."

**Ian: **"So then text him back Mate!"

**Eddie: **"I will," I said pulling up Tyler's text on my phone. I replied, _"Hey man, I know shit's been real messed up with us. Chloe called and asked for help, I denied. Man, I'm sorry about everything. I can remember the first night we fought. I went through so much shit that night, I never thought about you. I was so pissed at the world that I didn't care anymore. I was blinded by so much! I wanna make things right between us, I could use another friend. But I just have one question, before I can start fixing things with you; were you in the car when Chloe caused the accident that killed my Mom? Please answer truthfully man! You know how close I was to my Mom. Don't you think I at least deserve the truth from a guy I used to call my best friend?" _After I sent the message, Ian told me we were headed to a restaurant to meet the girls. "W-what did you want to talk to me about man? Sorry I sidetracked you with my life."

**Ian: **"Just wanted to know what all happened when you went missing, but we can talk later." I said as we pulled up to the restaurant.

**Eddie: **"You sure?"

**Ian: **"Yeah, I can see our beautiful ladies walking in there now. They should walk in there alone." I said opening the door and flying to catch the girls with Eddie right on my tail.

* * *

**40 minutes later… Have fun…**

**Mel: **We had all been done eating for a good 15 minutes. Lo and Eddie shared a huge steak meal and Ian and I shared a shrimp and chicken meal. Loren and I excused ourselves as we headed to the bathroom. "Lo, that was our first double date!"

**Loren: **"Yeah I know and I think it went pretty well!"

**Mel: **"Yeah, me too. I wonder what the boys talk about when we leave."

**Loren: **"Hurry up and pee and then we can go spy on them." I laughed.

**Mel: **"Okay," I said as I hurried to the stall. 2 quick minutes later Loren and I were on the prowl. We stuck out of the bathroom quietly and then over to the far side of the bar where the boys couldn't see. They were the opposite way of the windows so we just needed to get to the windows without them seeing. I pointed to one of the hallway areas in the restaurant and we made our way to it.

**Ian: **"What is taking them so long?"

**Eddie: **"They are women, they always take this long. Trust me, you will get used to it."

**Ian: **"Well they need to hurry up; I want to take Mel a lot of places!"

**Eddie: **"Just promise me one thing?"

**Ian: **"Yeah?"

**Eddie: **"Don't…"

**Loren: **Mel and I had finally made our way to the windows where we just stood and listened. The boys had no idea we were back, so they just kept talkin, as we heard every word.

**Eddie: **"…rush her into anything."

**Ian: **"I wasn't planning on it."

**Mel: **"Awww, Eddie cares about me," I whispered to Loren.

**Loren: **"I know he's so sweet!" I said and then we continued to listen.

**Eddie: **"I'm just saying; I know how you are."

**Ian: **"Don't you think if you are getting some tonight I should to?"

**Eddie: **"Hey now, we are not discussing that! First off, I still think you are wrong."

**Ian: **"And if I'm not?"

**Eddie: **"We are still not discussing it!"

**Loren: **"Better not discuss it!" I said, but this time loud enough for them to hear. They both jumped as Mel and I lost it. It was absolutely hilarious!

**Eddie: **"Uh-uh welcome back ladies. L-Lo are you ready to go?"

**Mel: **"Awww, is the Rock Star embarrassed?" I said as Eddie's face turned a shade of red and Loren and I sat back down.

**Ian: **I felt so bad for my Mate, now that Loren had heard she probably wasn't going to give it up.

**Eddie: **"N-no I'm just ready to go, and I want you two to have time to go sightseeing."

**Loren: **"Sure…"

**Ian: **"It's true; you guys probably didn't hear that part of the conversation."

**Mel: **"Fine. I'm ready to go." I said laughing and making my way to give Lo a hug bye. "I'm so glad to be back with you Lo," I whispered to her.

**Loren: **"Me too," I whispered back. When we pulled away, "Have fun!" I said as Ian put his arm around Mel's waist and escorted her to the limo. Eddie and I walked out hand and hand. **(The boys paid while the girls were in the restroom.)**

* * *

**Where to?...**

**Driver: **"Where to first Miss Sanders and Mr. Ian?"

**Mel: **"You can call me Mel and…"

**Ian: **"Central park!"

**Mel: **"How'd you know I wanted to go there?"

**Ian: **"Well, this is where I took the first picture that put me on the map, so to speak. I figured you might get inspired to."

**Mel: **"Oh Ian, but-but I do videos."

**Ian: **"Oh I know! I've got this all planned out."

* * *

**Pops spot…**

**Tony/ Driver: **"Where to Mr. – I mean Eddie and Miss Tate?"

**Eddie: **"Yes where to Miss Tate? Tonight is your night, you choose."

**Loren: **"I don't know. You are the Rock Star; don't you have a spot here?"

**Eddie: **"Actually no, not yet, but Pops did tell me about a place."

**Loren: **"Then let's go there!"

**Eddie: **"Okay." "Tony, to Pops spot please."

**Tony/ Driver: **"Yes sir!"

**Loren: **"What is your fathers spot?"

**Eddie: **"One, if I'm going to call Nora, Mom; then you are going to call my Dad, Pops okay?" Loren nodded yes and I continued. "Two, I have no idea what it is, but he said to text him if we went so let me text him and we will find out." I said pulling out my phone and texting Pop.

**Loren: **As Eddie put his phone away, "Speaking of texting, did you text Tyler back?"

**Eddie: **"Actually yes I did. Ian and I talked and then I realized something."

**Loren: **"Which was?"

**Eddie: **"That you were right."

**Loren: **"What?"

**Eddie: **"I do need to give a chance. You've been right since the day at the Bungalow; I don't give people a second chance or a chance to explain. And I'm going to try and change that, starting now." She smiled then I smiled and leaded in for a kiss. While I was leaning in my phone went off and then the limo came to a stop, but I didn't care. Loren and I kissed for a minute until Tony interrupted.

**Tony/ Driver: **"Sorry to interrupt, but we are here."

**Eddie: **"Thanks Tony, I will text when we are ready to be picked up." I said pulling out my phone to check Pops message.

**Loren: **"What did he say?"

**Eddie: **"He said, "Enjoy." I don't know what that means but let's find out." I said as I opened the door and took Loren's hand to help her out.

* * *

**(I will go back to Mel and Ian in the next chapter, but for now the rest of this chapter will focus of Loren and Eddie.)**

* * *

**Wow…**

**Loren: **"I could never picture your Dad- I mean _Pops_ coming here."

**Eddie: **"Ummm, I have a feeling my Mom brought him here."

**Loren: **"Yeah I guess, because this place is just…"

**Eddie: **"Wow?"

**Loren: **"Yes, very wow!" The view here was amazing and inspiring, just like Mulholland. I can't believe my eyes as I see what _Papa Max _has set up for us. There was a blanket and picnic basket set up along with roses and candles. It was so very romantic. "And you didn't help him plan this at all?"

**Eddie: **"Well I may have asked him to do me a favor, but I didn't think he would come this far through."

**Loren: **"I'm so glad to be able to say this!"

* * *

**-Day and night of my life…**

**Eddie: **"Say what?"

**Loren: **"That this has been the best day and night of my life and it's not even over."

**Eddie: **Laughing hysterically, "I'm- I'm so glad to hear those words again! I missed hearing that every day."

**Loren: **"What? I can't help it, it's so true. I've never had so many great nights in my life; they just keep getting better and better!"

**Eddie: **"You know what the sad part is?"

**Loren: **"What?"

**Eddie: **"This has probably been the greatest day and night of my life also."

**Loren: **"Why is that sad?"

**Eddie: **"Because, it's also been the girliest night of my life."

**Loren: **Jokingly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

**Eddie: **"Nothing really, it's just been controlled by girls. Honestly, I thought the best day of my life was going to be seeing you for the first time, again. But then I got arrested so that was ruined, but here we are. Having an amazing night and it's just going to get better."

**Loren: **"If you mean what Ian was talking about is going to make this night better, then I'm sorry but it's not happening." I was joking because I really wanted it to happen, but I couldn't let Eddie know that right now.

**Eddie: **"Oh I'm not."

**Loren: **"Then what are you talking about?"

* * *

**Back at cha…**

**Eddie: **I pointed to the skyline so Loren would turn. Yes, we are staring at the Manhattan Skyline! And what a more perfect time to surprise Loren! She turned to look at the skyline and I walked up behind her. I placed one of my arms on her shoulder where it rested in front of her body. And with my other hand reached in my pocket and then placed it on her other shoulder. She was staring at the Skyline, but then I guess she felt my other arm and how heavy it was. She looked down at what was in my hand and then turned to face me. As she did so I removed my arms from around her and opened the box.

**Loren: **As Eddie began to open to medium sized blue box, I was highly confused. When did he have time to get me anything? And what is this? "Eddie?"

**Eddie: **"Loren Tate, you have no idea how much I have missed you. I never want to be away from you for that long ever again!"

**Loren: **"Okay?" Eddie was really confusing me especially now that he walked away again and now is holding a guitar in his hands.

**Eddie: **"This is to make up for the days we missed of not being together. And to make sure you remember the days we were together." I said sarcastically as I pulled the bracelet out from the box. This right here is for you to remember all these moments. It's a charm bracelet, we can have a charm made for every memory that you want to keep! But not only is it a charm bracelet, it is also a promise bracelet." I said as I flipped the bracelet over to read the inscription on it. "It says, "Always remember me and the way I say, "Back at cha.""

**Loren: **"Really?" If it really said that I was going to have to accidentally ruin this bracelet.

**Eddie: **Laughing, "Of course not! Here, you read it!" I said handing her the bracelet.

**Loren: **As I read the bracelet I was blown away at the small words of love Eddie had come up with. "I love it! Can you help me put it on?"

**Eddie: **"O f course!" I said as I put the bracelet on Loren's right wrist. "Did you see the charms that are already on it?"

**Loren: **Instead of answering I just looked at the charms. One was a sheet music charm, another was a sub charm (like a picture of a pastrami sandwich), another had honey on it (from the Bungalow), and the next one had city view picture on it. "W-wow Eddie, this is amazing! But when did you have time to do this?"

**Eddie: **"Ancient Chinese secret!" I laughed and then leaned in to kiss Loren. It was a short kiss as Loren pulled away quicker than usual.

* * *

**Three surprises times 2…**

**Loren: **"Eddie you know something."

**Eddie: **"What?"

**Loren: **"This is the third surprise I've had all day!" He just looked at me confused. "The first one was you showing up at my-your doorstep, the second was Mel and Ian…"

**Eddie: **"And the third?"

**Loren: **"Well the third one is the best: it's this date _Papa Max _set up for us." I said jokingly.

**Eddie: **"So you knew about the bracelet," I said sadly.

**Loren: **"Ahhh, just kidding with you, sweetie. The bracelet was the best surprise of the night!"

**Eddie: **"Well technically I've been surprised three times tonight too."

**Loren: **"Oh yeah?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, when I found out I didn't have to go to arraignment."

**Loren: **"What were the second and third ones?"

**Eddie: **"Well technically I was surprised at the restaurant, but…"

**Loren: **"That doesn't count! We scared the hell out of you guys!"

**Eddie: **"Well, fine then I've only been surprised once today."

**Loren: **Sadly, "Really?"

**Eddie: **"Oh, yeah, how could I forget? My lovely girlfriends surprised me with this amazing song that made my night!"

**Loren: **Happy again, "And the third one?"

**Eddie: **"No offense to your song, but the best surprise had to of been when you walked out in the dressing room." I said with a grin on my face.

**Loren: **"Oh really?"

**Eddie: **"Mhm hhmmm." I managed to mumble out as Loren got as close to my body as she could without kissing me.

* * *

**Wait…**

**Loren: **I began kissing Eddie's next as the city bell rung. This night was over, but I wanted the next day and night to be special too.

**Eddie: **The city bell rung and I thought Loren might realize what she was doing and stop, but she didn't. She continued to kiss my neck and then moved her hands down to grip the bottom of my shirt. Her lips made it to mine and were locked together until Loren started pulling my shirt up. _"I'm so glad this place is private!" _I thought as I helped Loren pull my shirt off. Once my shirt was off Loren's hands were the only thing keeping my body warm. Chills were being sent all over my body which was making me cold. Our lips locked together once again as my hands made their way to Loren's dress zipper. But before I could unzip her she was pushing me, slowly, down onto the blanket. I've let MY GIRL complete take over, although it was sexy, I wanted to be in control. I whispered in a sexy voice, "Do I have permission to unzip you know too?"

**Loren: **In my sexiest voice I whisper back, "Of course you do. Eddie, I am so ready to love you more." Then he began to unzip my dress. I don't know how he did it, but my dress was off in the matter of like 5 seconds. I can't believe I am really doing this! But I love him and that's all that matters. "Wait!"

**Eddie: **I instantly stopped; maybe Loren was having second thoughts. "Yes my love?"

**Loren: **"D-d-do you have, ya-ya know?"

* * *

**That's it for now more will be post soon, I just don't know when. Hopefully, at least one chapter Monday. Please review and let me know what you think. I am not exactly proud of this chapter, sorry guys. Anyone think they know what the charm bracelet really says? Review with what you think!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Night Continues

**The Night Continues**

**Hey guys! I realize it's been weeks since I've posted and I'm sorry for that. I'm going to let you know that most of my weekday posts are going to be late night posts like this one. Basketball season is over and Softball is starting. Thank you all for reading, and continuing to read. Also, please check out my other story, "****Eddie and Loren:**_** I'll Walk**_**", thanks!** **Where we left off…**

* * *

**Eddie: **The city bell rung and I thought Loren might realize what she was doing and stop, but she didn't. She continued to kiss my neck and then moved her hands down to grip the bottom of my shirt. Her lips made it to mine and were locked together until Loren started pulling my shirt up. _"I'm so glad this place is private!" _I thought as I helped Loren pull my shirt off. Once my shirt was off Loren's hands were the only thing keeping my body warm. Chills were being sent all over my body which was making me cold. Our lips locked together once again as my hands made their way to Loren's dress zipper. But before I could unzip her she was pushing me, slowly, down onto the blanket. I've let MY GIRL completely take over; although it was sexy, I wanted to be in control. I whispered in a sexy voice, "Do I have permission to unzip you know too?"

**Loren: **In my sexiest voice I whisper back, "Of course you do. Eddie, I am so ready to love you more." Then he began to unzip my dress. I don't know how he did it, but my dress was off in the matter of like 5 seconds. I can't believe I am really doing this! But I love him and that's all that matters. "Wait!"

**Eddie: **I instantly stopped; maybe Loren was having second thoughts. "Yes my love?"

**Loren: **"D-d-do you have, ya-ya know?"

* * *

**Zoned…**

**Loren: **"Eddie? Hello, Earth to Eddie!" I yelled for the fifth time. He had zoned out as I started kissing his neck. "Eddie, wake up!" I said as I slapped him on the cheek.

**Eddie: **"Huh, w-what?" I asked as Loren's light slap awakened me from my day dreams. I wanted this night to go so perfectly that I started dreaming about it and all the things that might happen; it just kept running through my head.

**Loren: **"You just zoned out on me."

**Eddie: **"I'm-I'm sorry, I was just thinking and…"

**Loren: **"Thinking about what?"

**Eddie: **"This night and…"

**Loren: **"What Ian was talking about?"

**Eddie: **"I was going to say how amazing it is going, but, uhhh, y-yeah that too."

**Loren: **"Well, if you want that to happen we better get back to the hotel. It's almost 1 am."

**Eddie: **"R-really?"

**Loren: **"Maybe."

**Eddie: **"Well, we are going to have to make a pit stop on the way back." I said as I thought of the day dream I just had.

**Loren: **"Alright, you text Tony and I'll clean up."

**Eddie: **"Okay babe." I said pulling out my phone.

* * *

**First test…**

**Mel: **As we arrived in Central Park, the area we were in was vacant. It was a little scary, but maybe this was a part Ian's plans. "So, what are we doing?"

**Ian: **"You are going to film…Central Park."

**Mel: **"How do I do that, there is no movement."

**Ian: **"It's just like filming anything else, you tell it what you want it to do. You get to choose what you want to happen. If you want people we can get it you people, whatever you want we can get it."

**Mel: **"Well, I want to shoot a love story."

**Ian: **"Good, I was hoping you would say that." I said pulling out my phone to text a friend to tell him the plan was in motion.

**Mel: **"Why were you hoping that?"

**Ian: **"Because you can shoot us."

**Mel: **"But that's going to be really hard."

**Ian: **"Good this is your first test."

* * *

**Go back to sleep…**

**Max: **While in the limo Nora fell asleep on my lap. She's had a very busy and dramatic day, I guess she wasn't feeling up to the date, but that's okay. As the limo pulled up to the hotel I moved Nora slowly off my lap. I got up and stepped out the door, then reached back in to carry Nora bridal style.

**Nora: **Drowsily, "M-Max, you don't have to do this."

**Max: **"Yes I do." I said with a smile on my face and turned and walked us into the hotel room. Nora had fallen back asleep in my arms, it was adorable. The hardest part was trying to open the suit door, but I managed. I laid Nora down on the bed and went to take a shower.

**Nora: **"M-Max where are you going?"

**Max: **"To take a shower sweetie, I'll be back. Just go back to sleep."

**Nora: **"Wake me up when you come back, I wanna talk."

**Max: **"Are you sure?"

**Nora: **"Yes, of course."

**Max: **I wasn't really counting on it. I don't want to wake her up, _"she is so cute when she sleeps and we have all day tomorrow to talk," _I thought as I got in the shower.

* * *

**Thinking time…**

**Kelly: **We've been in this hotel room, completely silent, for about an hour or so. Not just because we are getting work done, but because neither one of us know what to talk about, unless its work related. "J-Jake can we talk?"

**Jake: **"Tomorrow please Kel, I just need some peace and thinking time."

**Kelly: **"Okay, well just know that I'm here if you wanna talk at all, no matter what."

**Jake: **"I know Kel, I know." I said walking away to my room. I really needed to think about the women in my life. "_Do I want to try and get Traci back? Do I want to start talking to Lia? What about Kelly? What about Steven?"_

**OCD…**

**Loren: **About to fold the picnic blanket, "Babe, can you help me with this?"

**Eddie: **"What little miss domestic goddess can't fold a blanket?" I asked sarcastically.

**Loren: **"Hey now! I'll just ball…"

**Eddie: **"Don't you dare do that! You should know I have a small case of OCD."

**Loren: **"Yeah, I know. I figured it out while I was staying at your place; everything was so neat and organized."

**Eddie: **Grabbing one end of the blanket, "I can't help it."

**Loren: **"I think it's cute," I whispered as Eddie and I began folding the blanket. We were on the last fold and as I went to hand Eddie my end of the blanket our lips met.

* * *

**Ever again…**

**Aid: **"What did they say?" I asked as Phil walked into our room.

**Phil: **"They just kept asking questions and telling me how hard it was going to be. It's almost like my Mom didn't want me to go.

**Aid: **"I guess it's just because you are her oldest and she doesn't want you to go."

**Phil: **"You'd think she would be happy for me though. I could be out there stealing still."

**Aid: **Laying my head on Phil's lap as he sat down, "Let's just not talk about that, ever again!"

**Phil: **"Sounds good to me!" Picking up the remote, "What do you wanna watch?"

**Aid: **"You can choose."

**Phil: **"Law and Order?"

**Aid: **"Whatevs."

* * *

**Hands down…**

**Tyler: **Beep, went my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket. I wasn't doing much when my phone went off, just sitting here thinking about the night Eddie and I had our first big fight, trying to remember. Eddie had actually texted back! As I began to read the message memories started flowing. This is what I remember:

_***Flashback***_

Sitting at the movie premiere and bored as hell, Eddie and I got up and went to get some drinks for us and the ladies. The whole cast was sitting together and were all pretty bored. We had already seen the movie a few times before it was released and weren't really looking forward to watching it again, for the third day in a row. As we made it to the bar Eddie started ordering. He ordered so much!_ "Dude, are those for everyone? You know the ladies won't drink that!" "Yeah I know, I need something to get me through the night," _he said laughing_. "Come on man you don't need all that, it can't be that bad." "Man, I'm sitting with all of you guys and I'm single, struggling in life, and in music." "You drink way too much!" "Shut up Tyler! It's not even that big of a deal." _He said angrily._ "Man, it is. You're always drinking, and when you drink too much you start complaining constantly and it gets annoying. And how are you struggling in life? We just got done filming a movie!" "Tyler, man, you know what I mean. Not having a lady around hurts." "You need to chill with all these ladies!" _And that's when everything blew up. Eddie swung at me, I swung back. We wrestled each other to the ground. But before all that we had been with his Mom having dinner. _"Eddie, sweetie save some of that Rigatoni, you can have it for lunch tomorrow." _She said sweetly_. "Okay Mom." _He replied_. "Let's go!" _Max said. Then we were in the car and on our way to the premiere. Eddie's M-Mom was so sweet. _"I can't believe I was in that car!" _I thought as memories of the women I used to call my Mom swamped my mind.

_***End Flashback***_

Finally, I shook the memories out of my mind and texted Eddie back. I replied, _"I'm glad you've decided not to help her. Also glad you want to talk, but I guess you do deserve this. Man, look, I was in the car. I know that's so messed up! I used to call her my Mom too. I guess after the accident my life just went down from there. Hands down that was the worst mistake of my life! I hate myself for everything I became after that night, but I'm trying to change. I'm so God damn sorry for everything man! But look, I don't wanna talk about all this through text. We need to meet up in person and have a talk, a civil talk." _That was hands down the hardest message I've ever sent. I could be signing my way into to prison with that message, but it didn't matter. I couldn't make things right with Eddie if I didn't tell him everything.

* * *

**For what?...**

**Eddie:** Loren and I had a passionate make out session until Tony arrived. I took Loren's hand and had the blanket in the other as we walked towards the limo. Loren had the picnic basket, which contained everything else, and the guitar around her back.

**Tony: **As they found their seats, "To the store near the hotel, right Mr. Dura- I mean, Eddie?"

**Eddie: **"Correct-a-mundo!" Loren looked at me all confused. "Lo, I told you we had to make a pit stop," I smiled.

**Loren: **"For what exactly?" I figured that I knew what Eddie needed to get, but wasn't too positive.

**Eddie: **"Oh, ya know just some romantic items," I smirked.

**Loren: **Leaning in for a kiss, "Sure."

**Eddie: **Pulling away from the kiss, "It's true." The rest of the ride was silent as Loren and I held hands and were lost in thought.

**Loren: **Pulling in to the parking lot, "Can you even go in there?"

**Eddie: **"It's 1 in the morning, hopefully nobody will recognize me."

**Loren: **Hopefully, "I whispered before Eddie gave me a kiss and opened the door. "I love you Eddie, but I'm really, really ready to love you more."

**Eddie: **"Yes I know. Oh and trust me I am totally more ready!" I laughed and then went into the store. I bought some chocolates and a few other things, if you know what I'm talking about. Luckily, no one recognized me! As I got back into the limo Loren started talking.

**Loren: **"So, what'd you get?" I asked curiously.

* * *

**Really?...**

**Nora: **Max had just hoped in bed right beside me, didn't even wake me up like I asked! "Uhhh, Max!"

**Max: **Jumping at the sound of Nora's voice, "Huh, what?"

**Nora: **"I told you to wake me up!"

**Max: **"W-well, I just f-figured we had all day tomorrow to talk."

**Nora: **"But, I wanna talk now."

**Max: **"Fine. What do you wanna talk about?" Laughing at Nora who sounded like a little kid.

**Nora: **"Don't laugh at me! And I wanna talk about us, and what you asked me on your terrace the other day."

**Max: **"What about it?"

**Nora: **"Do you really wanna move in with me?"

**Max: **"Of course I do!"

**Nora: **"But there's no space in my house for all your stuff."

**Max: **"Well, like you said I will have to get used to spending my weekends at department stores. We are just going to have to renovate the house."

**Nora: **"You really wanna do that? Can't we just hire someone?"

**Max: **"What are you scared to get a little dirty?"

**Nora: **Smiling, "Of course not! I just had no idea that you would actually want to do all that work."

**Max: **"I know this may shock you, but _us_ former Rock Stars pick up new hobby's after we leave the business."

**Nora: **"I don't want you to leave the business; I want you to keep making songs."

**Max: **"Ya know, I have been thinking about writing music."

**Nora: **"Really?"

**Max: **"Yeah, ever since you came along."

**Nora: **Smiling and leaning in to kiss him, "Well, I'm so very honored."

**Max: **Pulling away, "You have no idea how glad I am to have you in my life."

**Nora: **"I am so glad to have you in my life too. You keep me sane and you love our kids."

**Max: **Smiling, "Well, now I'm tired. Let's talk in the morning. I'm gonna take you somewhere special."

**Nora: **"Where?"

**Max: **"It's a surprise," laughing at Nora's face when I wouldn't tell her, "G-goodnight Nora."

**Nora: **"Max?"

**Max: **"Yeah?"

**Nora: **"I-I love you."

**Max: **"I'm glad to hear that."

**Nora: **"Uhhh…" I can't believe he didn't say it back! Is this all just one big mistake! _"Really?!" _I thought.

**Max: **Looking into Nora's eyes, "I'm just kidding Love. I love you too!"

**Nora: **"Oh thank goodness!"

**Max: **"Of course I love you!" Snuggling up with Nora and kissing her on the cheek, "Goodnight."

**Nora: **"Goodnight."

* * *

**I wanna know…**

**Eddie: **"J-just some stuff, you will see later."

**Loren: **"Uhhh, fine! But now we only have one thing to talk about."

**Eddie: **"Why talk? We can just do *kiss* this."

**Loren: **"But I wanna know…"

**Eddie: **"Everything that happened when I was gone?"

**Loren: **"Yes that, but right now I just wanna know why you had a guitar with you?"

**Eddie: **"Oh, well see I was gonna do something for you, but then I got a text from Ian so now you have to wait."

**Loren: **"But, aren't we going to the hotel?"

**Eddie: **"Not yet." "Tony, Central Park, please."

**Tony/ Driver: **"What section?"

**Eddie: **"Where Ian and Melissa went to."

**Tony/ Driver: **"We will be there in less than 10 Mr. Duran."

**Eddie: **"Thanks Tony."

**Loren: **Pulling out our phones as we heard a buzzing, "Was that me or you?"

**Eddie: **"Uhhh…uhhh…uhhh…me." I said in between reading the text.

**Loren: **"Eddie, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Just hang on…**

**Mel: **At first it was really hard for me to film Ian, but with his help I got the hang of it. We had been filming for about 30 minutes and it was getting late. "I think I'm good for tonight."

**Ian: **"Wait Love, just a few more minutes. I have one more thing for you to film that will make this perfect."

**Mel: **"What is it?"

**Ian: **"Just hang on Love."

* * *

**What this, what that…**

**Eddie: **"He-he was there, in the car Lo!" I yelled as Loren pulled me into a tight embrace.

**Loren: **"W-what did he say?"

**Eddie: **"I-I can't read it Lo, it-it's too much."

**Loren: **"Come on Eddie, you have to be able to talk about this with me. How do you expect me to share all my feelings with you, if you don't do the same with me?"

**Eddie: **Silent for a moment, "Lo it's just that I can't believe the guy I used to call my best friend was in that car!"

**Loren: **"What happened between you two anyways?

**Eddie: **"A-a lot of stuff Lo, stuff that should have never happened. But Lo?"

**Loren: **"Yeah?" I asked sweetly and calmly.

**Eddie: **"I don't wanna even think about him right now, okay? I don't wanna ruin the night. I just wanna kiss MY GIRLFRIEND." I said moving in close to Lo and then kissing her.

**Loren: **Pulling away, "D-did you just use the G word again?"

**Eddie: **"Huh? What? I don't know what you are talking about."

**Tony/ Driver: **"We have arrived at your destination."

**Eddie: **"Come one we have to go film."

**Loren: **"Film what? Wait, seriously Eddie! Tell me what's going on!"

**Eddie: **"No way, you will just have to wait and see Miss Tate."

**Loren: **"Ughh," I moaned as Eddie got out of the Limo. He then reached for my hand and I took a hold.

**Eddie: **"I need my guitar," I said tapping the trunk so Tony would open it. I grabbed my guitar and held it in its case in one hand and wrapped my other arm around Loren's arm as we walked towards were Mel and Ian were filming.

* * *

**What's going on?...**

**Mel: **"Ian, tell me what it is!"

**Ian: **Pointing the other direction as I heard my surprise for Mel arriving, "Look over here."

**Mel: **"Ian there is nothing over here!" I said as I heard laughing and footsteps. "What's going on?" I asked as I turned around.

**Girl: **"I'm as lost as you are Mel."

**Man: **"Just turn your camera on and film this amazing ending to your love story."

**Mel: **"What are you doing here? How did you know I was filming a love story?"

**Ian: **"Because my Mate and I have had this planned since the restaurant when you ladies went to the bathroom."

**Man: **"See we told you, you didn't hear the whole conversation."

**Mel: **"Lo, remind me to never leave these two alone."

**Loren: **"I will try my best, but I have to remind myself."

**Ian: **"If you are done ladies…"

**Man: **"We would like to get this show on the road, it's getting late and I still have plans."

**Loren: **"Eddie what else could you have planned it's almost 2 in the morning?"

**Eddie: **"Just listen you two!" I said as I sat down on a bench and began strumming. Ian had pulled out his camera and was taking pictures, but not before he told Mel that this was the end of her film. As soon as he told Mel that I guess she seen a vision because she started placing me and Lo places and telling us what to do. She really is going to make a great director!

**Again sorry it has been so long! I still love you guys! I'm hoping to post another chapter today! Please review and let me know what you think! Do you all like the story so far? Any suggestions of things I should add? **

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	19. Chapter 18: A True Love Song

**A True Love Song**

**Alright I'm going to try to post at least once a week, but I can't promise anything sorry. But summer is also coming up and I will have more time then. I really appreciate all the support and the fact that I had over 1.5K viewers on a day were all I did was post an Author's Note. And sorry for all of the Author's Note, I just felt like I should keep you all informed on what's going on. And I know in the last A.N. I promised to post last week, and I'm sorry for breaking my promise.**

* * *

**Where we left off, a long time ago…**

Mel: "What are you doing here? How did you know I was filming a love story?"

Ian: "Because my Mate and I have had this planned since the restaurant when you ladies went to the bathroom."

Man: "See we told you, you didn't hear the whole conversation."

Mel: "Lo, remind me to never leave these two alone."

Loren: "I will try my best, but I have to remind myself."

Ian: "If you are done ladies…"

Man: "We would like to get this show on the road, it's getting late and I still have plans."

Loren: "Eddie what else could you have planned it's almost 2 in the morning?"

Eddie: "Just listen you two!" I said as I sat down on a bench and began strumming. Ian had pulled out his camera and was taking pictures, but not before he told Mel that this was the end of her film. As soon as he told Mel that I guess she seen a vision because she started placing me and Lo places and telling us what to do. She really is going to make a great director!

* * *

**Crazy Girl..**

**Eddie: **As Mel finally got us into the spots she wanted and told us what she wanted us to do I was finally able to sing the song to Loren that I've wanted to sing for a while now. I took one last look to Loren before Mel yelled action.

"_Baby why you wanna cry? _

_You really oughta know that I _

_Just have to walk away sometimes _

_We're gonna do what lovers do _

_We're gonna have a fight or two _

_But I ain't ever changin' my mind"_

I guess Ian told Mel what the song was at some point because her directions were on point. She told Loren to act like she was crying and walk up to me, and told me to walk away when she looked at me. We did as was told and I continued singing.

"_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? _

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere _

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you" _

At this point I had way back to Loren, who was now sitting on a bench, and I stopped strumming my guitar as I pulled Loren on to my lap.

"_Have I told you lately? _

_I love you like crazy, girl"_

Loren was now off my lap and I began strumming again. Our eyes were locked together as I continued to strum and sing. Loren was mesmerized by the song; hopefully she now knows, even more, how much she means to me.

"_I wouldn't last a single day _

_I'd probably just fade away _

_Without you, I'd lose my mind _

_Before you ever came along _

_I was livin' life all wrong _

_Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine" _

This time Loren went behind me and wrapped her arms around me, it was kind of hard to show so much affection with a guitar in my hands, but we managed. Loren and I were looking at each other and swaying together. I could tell Loren wanted to say so much, but knew she couldn't mess up Mel's film.

"_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? _

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere _

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you _

_Have I told you lately? _

_I love you like crazy, girl" _

By now, Mel had set up her camera on the stand and her and Ian had jumped into the scene. They were holding each other and kissing and Ian was mouthing the words to the song.

"_Crazy girl" _

During the slight pause in the song in which I had to continue strumming I managed to lean down and kiss Loren as she came in front of me. She backed up and watched in awe as I finished the song.

"_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? _

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere _

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you _

_Have I told you lately, _

_I love you like" _

"_Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you? _

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere _

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you _

_Have I told you lately? _

_I love you like crazy, girl _

_Like crazy, Crazy girl _

_Like crazy, Crazy girl _

_Like crazy"_

I couldn't tell you what all Mel and Ian did, but what I do know is that as soon as I finished the song I pushed my guitar behind my back and picked up Loren and we kissed a very passionate kiss and with that Mel yelled, "That's a wrap!" and that portion of her film was complete.

* * *

**Other plans…**

**Jake: **After getting out of the limo Kelly and I went up into our room to what I thought was sleep and wake up the next day and have a real day off, but I guess Kelly had other plans.

**Kelly: **"Jake?" I say as we both walking to our separate rooms.

**Jake: **"Yeah Kel?"

**Kelly: **"After we get changed can we talk?"

**Jake: **"Yeah I guess."

* * *

**Owe you…**

**Loren: **"Eddie, I-that-that-that was just amazing!"

**Ian: **"I agree Mate. And with all Mel can do with it you just might have your next music video."

**Eddie: **"No, no I won't take Mel's first project. I had a blast, and Lo I meant every word, but this wasn't just for you it was me doing a favor for a friend that I owe majorly."

**Mel: **"Awww Eddie, but Duran, boy, you don't owe me anything. If you want this film after I touch it up you can have it."

**Eddie: **"Mel I owe you for so much it's unbelievable. I know you were here for Loren while I was gone. And plus you're the one who got her to submit a song for the contest, right?"

**Mel: **"Uhhh yeah."

**Eddie: **"Therefore I owe you for bringing me the love of my life! I know I can never truly repay you, but here's a step in the right direction. And I here you had a job interview with Stew Cornell?"

**Mel: **"Oh yeah, I need a video to submit for that."

**Eddie: **"Well, here you go, An Eddie Duran and Loren, soon to be Duran, Tate exclusive!"

**Mel: **"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Eddie! This is incredible!"

**Ian: **"Hey now don't go giving him all the credit, I thought up this idea!"

**Mel: **"You're right," I said as I kissed Ian on the cheek, "Thanks!"

**Loren: **"Awhhh!"

**Mel: **"Oh Lo, don't even get started! You know I can do it right back to you."

**Loren: **"Go ahead," I said before I walked up to Eddie, put my hands on his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As I pulled away Mel hadn't made a noise, "Excuse me…"

* * *

**I know it's not that long, but it's because I wanted to split up what I have written into several chapters so I don't have times when I can't post because I have to write a whole new chapter and its 10 at night. And again I apologize for making you guys wait so long! But please review and let me know what you think and/or any suggestions. Also I'm still looking for someone to sing the song I wrote that is in "Three Surprises Part: 3" so if anyone would like to sing it and post it on YouTube that would be freaking amazing! **

**P.S. If you have an iPhone or iPod and have Emojis look at the symbols and you will find a red box with CL in it..like hello that defiantly stands for CODY LONGO!**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	20. Chapter 19: Not Ruined

**Not Ruined **

**Well heyy guys! I know it's been forever, but I really have missed writing and I'm hoping you guys don't hate me for leaving you hanging for almost 2 months. I've had a blast in Nashville and wound up going to Indianapolis and Louisville. And now for some reason it won't let me log into FanFiction so I don't know when this will be posted. But umm well here ya go and I'm sorry if things get confusing, just let me know if they do. I've just got so much I want to put in this chapter it's hard to organize it. But please review!**

* * *

**Where we left of...**

**Eddie: **"Therefore I owe you for bringing me the love of my life! I know I can never truly repay you, but here's a step in the right direction. And I here you had a job interview with Stew Cornell?"

**Mel: **"Oh yeah, I need a video to submit for that."

**Eddie: **"Well, here you go, An Eddie Duran and Loren, soon to be Duran, Tate exclusive!"

**Mel: **"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Eddie! This is incredible!"

**Ian: **"Hey now don't go giving him all the credit, I thought up this idea!"

**Mel: **"You're right," I said as I kissed Ian on the cheek, "Thanks!"

**Loren: **"Awhhh!"

**Mel: **"Oh Lo, don't even get started! You know I can do it right back to you."

**Loren: **"Go ahead," I said before I walked up to Eddie, put my hands on his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As I pulled away Mel hadn't made a noise, "Excuse me…"

* * *

**Tomorrow…**

**Loren: **When I looked over to figure out why Mel hadn't made a noise at me yet, what I seen was just completely shocking! I knew Mel and Ian were becoming a thing, but I didn't expect them to be this full force so quickly, it-it reminds me of Eddie and I. And how we are still all over each other and how everyone says at some point we will make it out of the "puppy dog" stage, but I really don't think we will. "Umm, guys? I know you guys are like new lovers n' stuff but I just wanna say bye."

**Mel: **Pulling away from Ian, breathing heavily, "Uhhh, sorry Lo. I guess we will see you all tomorrow?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, we will catch up with you guys sometime tomorrow."

**Ian: **"Sounds good mate!"

**Loren: **"Bye guys! Love ya!" I said as we all exchanged hugs. Mel and Ian remained at the park and Eddie and I left in the limo.

* * *

**More faith…**

**Eddie: **"You know something Lo?" I said breaking the silence in the limo.

**Loren: **"No, what?"

**Eddie: **"I really have enjoyed all the times I've spent with you…"

**Loren: **"But?" I said getting worried.

**Eddie:**"But well I thought by now you would have more faith in yourself."

**Loren: **"What do you mean?"

**Eddie: **"Every time I do something special for you, it's like you don't expect anyone to do the things I've done for you.

**Loren: **"Honestly Eddie, I'm starting to get used to it, but I've never pictured anyone doing the things you do for me."

**Eddie: **"Babe, I love you! I will do anything for you, whether you want me to or not."

**Loren: **"I know that. There's only one thing I ask of you…"

**Eddie: **"What's that?"

**Loren: **"To always be there for me?"

**Eddie: **"Lo, you know I will be! Remember, always and forever." I said leaning in to kiss Loren.

* * *

**So happy…**

**Mel: **Ian and I headed back to the hotel room after a few hours of filming and taking photos. On the way back to the hotel we had some good talks and well were just getting to know each other. I also added him on Twitter and tagged him in even more photos and Tweets. I really enjoyed spending time with him; he just made me so happy.

**Ian: **Mel and I are getting along great, but sleeping in a hotel room scares me. I don't wanna mess anything up! This girl, she's really changing me. I don't know how to explain it, it's crazy! I feel like, well I don't know what I feel like, this is just impossible to explain. But in this limo ride I just wanna kiss her. Cause every time I kiss this girl it feels like my very first kiss, even though I've had multiple kisses with her and other girls. Hers' are just so special. But I know I shouldn't try and kiss her again, I need to just let things go. As Mel remains on Twitter I need to text my best mate. _"Umm hey mate. I know you just left but, I've been thinking and we need to talk, for real this time! I wanna tell you some things and of course, I wanna know about what happened when you disappeared, man! I think we all deserve to know." _And with that we had arrived at our hotel.

* * *

**No points…**

**Eddie: **After pulling away, the limo was silent yet again. It was like for the first time we didn't have anything to say, because I knew Loren wanted to know what happened while I was gone and I wanted to know what happened with her while I was gone, but neither one of us wanted to ruin the mood. "Hey, Lo guess what?!" I sounded a bit like overly excited to talk to Loren now that I had something to say.

**Loren: **"Huh? Yeah? What?"

**Eddie: **"I told you, you wouldn't get nervous out there so I get some points for finally being right!"

**Loren: **Laughing, "I knew all along I wouldn't, once I got out there I just wanted to hear you say it so you get no points."

**Eddie: **"Oh, Lo come on. The score is Loren-infinity to me like 7, let me get this one?"

**Loren: **"Nah, I think I'll pass on that one rock star." I said laughing at Eddie's desperate attempt to get some points.

**Eddie: **"Pwease, pwease, pwease babe?"

**Loren:** "Talking like your 5, no matter how cute and adorable, isn't going to get you anywhere." I replied still laughing.

**Eddie: **"So you're gonna say no to a five year old?"

**Loren: **"Sometimes they just have to be told no."

**Eddie: **"Fine," I said accepting defeat.

**Loren: **"Now I'm hoping you're done being five, because five year olds don't get to do this *kiss on the neck* or this *kiss on the lips* or any other thing else tonight." I whispered seductively as my hands went up and down Eddie's body.

**Eddie: **Clearing my throat and sounding mature, "Hmmm, sounds very good Ms. Tate."

**Loren: **"Another part of maturing is telling me things…"

**Eddie: **"Okay?"

**Loren: **"Did you really cry at MK and almost cry at the concert today?"

**Eddie: **Damn, I thought she forgot. "Honestly Lo, at MK I did. I had missed you so much and seeing you up on stage singing my song and do so well just made me cry. I can't believe I have someone as amazing as you!"

**Loren: **"Wow, I didn't think me singing your song would do that to you. I won't sing it anymore if you don't…"

**Eddie: **"No, no, no babe you are perfectly fine singing the song. It just means so much to hear you sing it, even after people didn't like it when I sung it."

**Loren: **"Like I said it's a very beautiful and heartfelt song." I said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**Fine…**

**Tony/Driver: **"Mr. Duran we've arrived at the hotel."

**Eddie: **"Thanks Tony, but I told you…"

**Loren: **"Call you Eddie, he knows!" I said laughing.

**Tony/ Driver: **Laughing along with Ms. Tate, "Sorry sir it just sounds so weird calling you Eddie, it's unprofessional."

**Eddie: **Giving in and laughing, "Fine." "Let's go Lo, the nights not over." I said as Tony opened the door for us and we walked to the elevator.

* * *

**Talk now…**

**Eddie: **As we walked into the hotel room in a complete silence I realized the mood of well everything was gone. I didn't wanna ruin this night by bringing up things that had happened while I was gone, but honestly I didn't know what else to say. Maybe this wouldn't ruin the night; maybe it would just make it better. "Lo, I know it's late and all but do you wanna talk?"

**Loren: **"I don't wanna ruin the mood though."

**Eddie: **"Ruin what mood? We've been silent since we left Pops spot."

**Loren: **"I'm sorry I just don't know what to say."

**Eddie: **"Me either…"

**Loren: **"I guess we can talk about this then, but you first ;)" I said in a joking but serious way.

**Eddie: **"I'll go tomorrow, mines gonna be longer and sadder and I just wanna know what you did." I said begging.

**Loren: **"Uhhh fine. Well I mean the last time I seen you everything was so perfect."

**Eddie: **"Trust me I know."

**Loren: **"Then next, I think was when I found out about that fake text."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, I was with Lily Park talking about Chloe when she got the text and showed me. I knew you didn't and wouldn't send something like that."

**Loren: **I smiled and continued. "So then I called you and no answer and that's when I started to get worried." Eddie's facial expression changed to a more focused kind of sad look. "Mel kept telling me not to worry that you were just busy and would call me later. But I went home and still nothing. Max was at my house and he and Mom I guess were having their own little date but I ruined that when I asked if he knew where you were. He left to go call you and check on the club. I told my mom about the text and she swore that you would know I didn't send it." He smiled again. "Umm then that's when Max called my mom and he had found Tyler banging on his door to find you and Chloe…"

**Eddie: **"Wait, if Tyler was at the door?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, Tyler told Max and so did Grace, that Tyler was sitting down stairs talking to Grace and Dylan Boyd."

**Eddie: **"Well wait, when I left Chloe in Pops apartment I never seen Dylan, just Tyler. Tyler and I got in a fight and he told me Chloe was playing me. She had said that she sent the text spoof when she was drunk, but she was more worried about what Lily talked to me about because she had seen us at Rumor. And then I told her that it had to do with my Mom and then I can't really remember but we started arguing and that's when she said Tyler was driving the car. That's why I fought Tyler. But he must have still been worried about Chloe even though she lied to me about him." Things were starting to make sense now.

**Loren: **"Wow, uhh but then when Max told mom that Chloe was pushed I was so worried. Mel had come over and I told her and I knew you didn't do it, but you know Mel she starts thinking. Adam was over too and Mel started saying that in her crime shows usually the second body is found at the same place the first one is. Adam tried to tell me she was just making things up but I was so worried about you and I tried to leave and everyone said I wasn't allowed too. And umm then the next day I had school and that was terrible. I had a dream that night…"

**Eddie: **"About?"

**Loren: **"Well I like woke up and heard a guitar. I walked into my living room and you were just sitting there playing music and smiling. I tried to hug you put the guitar was in the way so I took it and went to move it when I turned around you were gone. Umm and then at school people were asking about you and I turned away from them and there you were again and as I walked closer I bumped into someone and you were gone again. So I guess it wasn't a dream really I was just seeing you everywhere."

**Eddie: **"The same thing happened to me! Like I was in the shed where Lia and Jeremy had me and I had just seen a magazine with you in it and then I fell asleep. I "woke" up and there you were brushing my hair back with your fingers and I was so happy because I knew you would find me and then you disappeared."

**Loren: **"It was like seeing you made me so happy but then sad again because you weren't really there. But it also gave me more and more hope that you were alive. Around this time is where Max found out about your car I'm guessing. I was so terrified then, but I knew, I knew in my heart there was no way that you were gone. It couldn't be true because I would've felt more pain than what I did."

**Eddie: **"Well I'm glad you knew I wasn't gone. All I thought about was getting home to you!"

**Loren: **"Everyone just kept telling me you were gone though and this is when I decided on the concert. I finally gave in and believed everyone."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, you went on Lily Park."

**Loren: **"How'd you know?"

**Eddie: **"I seen it on TV after I begged them to get me one or take me home."

**Loren: **"Well before that the recording studio was terrible. I just couldn't sing any songs knowing you were gone, but Jake talked to me and told me to sing to you just like you were there, and just how I did at the contest." He smiled. "Oh yeah and before my interview and stuff is when my mom and Max went to Ojai to find you, I begged to go and they wouldn't let me. I started staying at your place to be closer to you then. That's when I wrote "I'm Alive" and "you" showed up then too." I said smiling. "Okay then the interview and I had asked Max if I could do the interview at your place because I didn't feel right doing it there. He said if it made me more comfortable to be around your things then I should do it there. And Mel said it was kind of exploitative of you, and I really hope you don't think it was and…"

**Eddie: **"Don't worry. I'm glad you did it at my place. How do you think I knew where you were?"

**Loren: **"What do you mean?"

**Eddie: **"Well you see when I made it to L.A. with Lia I sent her to go get me clothes. She didn't know you were there and honestly I hoped that she would've run into you…"

**Loren: **"Oh my gosh! I thought it was you and that I missed you! I was so mad at myself!"

**Eddie: **Laughing, "Well it wasn't me, but I wish it would've been."

**Loren: **Kissing him and then continuing, "Around this time is when we found out that it wasn't you in the car. I was so happy I cried. I hugged Max and my mom and I just wanted to go find you, but again they wouldn't let me." I said showing a sad face but was also kind of sarcastic. "Then I made the worst mistake, I seen Chloe at Rumor and tried to talk her into just telling the truth and that's when she told me that she would do whatever she could to make sure I didn't get you back because I stole her life."

**Eddie: **"It wasn't a mistake. I talked to Chloe too. I had driven to Fresno and she and Tyler were together and I asked her to just tell the truth and she said she would if I broke up with you. I just looked at her and then said to her "You will never know what love is." Loren looked at me with this crocked smile like it was funny but still really mean. "Why that face?"

**Loren: **"I would never expect that to come out of your mouth."

**Eddie: **"But what you don't understand is when someone messes with the person I love and keeps me from them I can get pretty mean." I said and then leaned in and kissed her. She smiled.

**Loren: **"I love you."

**Eddie: **"I love you too. Now continue." I said smiling.

**Loren: **"Well that leads up to the day of my concert. You're Dad just told me to stop worrying about you and just enjoy my night. And a little while before the concert that's when my dad showed up." Eddie just looked pissed when I said this. "Don't be mad your Dad had our back. Trent approached my mom first and then I walked in the room and just went off and Max tried to kick him about but my Mom wouldn't let him. Apparently she told him she wanted Trent to see everything he missed out on."

**Eddie: **"I don't understand why he keeps showing up now all the sudden?"

**Loren: **"Honestly me either."

* * *

**To be continued….of course. I'm back guys I promise! I can't wait to get reviews on this and post a new chapter! So please please please review! It means so much to me and again if anyone would like to sing the song I wrote in "Three Surprises p3" just message me and or add me on Twitter and DM me. Yes I'm on twitter now..follow me jorddd14.**

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	21. Chapter 20:The StartofWorking Things Out

**The Start of Working Things Out**

**Heyy guys! So I deleted all my Authors Notes and hopefully never have to make any more! For the longest time I couldn't log on and I don't know why but I finally am on! I hope everyone liked the last chapter and is looking forward to more!**

**Info: To guest- I've already had Eddie tell Loren about the kiss you can find that in Chapter 4: Eddie's Return Part: 1.**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

**Eddie: **"It wasn't a mistake. I talked to Chloe too. I had driven to Fresno and she and Tyler were together and I asked her to just tell the truth and she said she would if I broke up with you. I just looked at her and then said to her "You will never know what love is." Loren looked at me with this crocked smile like it was funny but still really mean. "Why that face?"

**Loren: **"I would never expect that to come out of your mouth."

**Eddie: **"But what you don't understand is when someone messes with the person I love and keeps me from them I can get pretty mean." I said and then leaned in and kissed her. She smiled.

**Loren: **"I love you."

**Eddie: **"I love you too. Now continue." I said smiling.

**Loren: **"Well that leads up to the day of my concert. You're Dad just told me to stop worrying about you and just enjoy my night. And a little while before the concert that's when my dad showed up." Eddie just looked pissed when I said this. "Don't be mad your Dad had our back. Trent approached my mom first and then I walked in the room and just went off and Max tried to kick him about but my Mom wouldn't let him. Apparently she told him she wanted Trent to see everything he missed out on."

**Eddie: **"I don't understand why he keeps showing up now all the sudden?"

**Loren: **"Honestly me either."

* * *

**Not tonight…**

**Loren: **It was now getting very late and we had plans for tomorrow. Maybe tonight wasn't the night? "Eddie?"

**Eddie: **As Loren and I relax here and talk time just keeps passing and I realize how late it is and I know the big thing that we both want to happen is not gonna happen tonight. There's no way and no reason that it has to happen tonight. The moods not right and we've got things to do. There will come another time and I know that. "You don't have to say it; I know what you're thinking."

**Loren: **"Are you mad?" I said in a sad tone.

**Eddie: **"Hell no!" I smirked back in a defensive way.

**Loren: **"Don't yell at me!"

**Eddie: **"I'm sorry Loren. I didn't mean to its just that I never want you to think that. I'm so glad we had this talk tonight and did everything we did. There will come another time for this to happen. And I want it to be spontaneous, not planned."

**Loren: **"Sorry for thinking that way, I was just worried." I said laying my head on his lap and looking up at him as we lay on the couch.

**Eddie: **Leaning toward her as she lay down I whisper in her ear, "Don't ever be worried about that," and then my lips meet hers and that little kiss takes us into a complete make out session in which I wind up picking Loren up in my arms bridal style and taking her to the bed with me.

* * *

**Keeps playing…**

**Mel: **I'm just laying here in the hotel room on Ian's lap and all I can think about is Adam's text, "_Sorry I ruined everything. I wanted to talk, but I see you have moved on. Was I the only one who cheated? Or was me getting caught just your way of not? Please just tell me the truth. We can talk if you want face-to-face, call or text. I don't care, but let me know by tomorrow because I'm leaving, for good. I'm going to NYU. I have enough credits to graduate already. Mel I'm sorry and I really do love you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I guess this is GOODBYE." _I just keep replaying his words in my mind, he sounded so cruel and made it out that I did something wrong. "Ian, I-I have to text him back. I can't sleep; his message just keeps playing in my mind."

**Ian: **"That's fine love. I totally understand, if you need helping figuring out what to say or just wanna talk I'm right here."

**Mel: **"Thank you so much for everything you've done!" I here Ian's _you're welcome_ and I nod my head kiss him on the cheek and walk into the bedroom. I pull out my phone and start typing. After about 20 minutes I just can't think of what exactly I want to say. That's when my savior walks in. "Hey love," he says, "Need any help?" I respond simply "Yes…please."

**Ian: **"Can I read the message?" She hands me her phone and the message her high school "love" sent her just blows my mind. Who sends this shit to the woman they supposedly loved and then cheated on?! How can he even try to turn this around on Mel! I'm so pissed off at this guy right now and I know Mel can tell. "I-I don't even know what to say about that message it's got me so mad but I definitely know what to say back," I say as Mel gives me those "go ahead" eyes and I start typing. _"I never cheated Adam! I'm not as dumb as you!"_ Mel was reading over my shoulder then nudged me and took her phone and began typing furiously._ "I love, loved you damnit! Ian came around when I asked him to. You left me with no one! He is here now, when I need him not you! So what I took a few pictures with him, I didn't get plastered and make out with anyone like you! I had nothing to get caught on. I can't believe you can be so cruel to me. You're just pissed that I went to New York without you and didn't come talk! I'm so happy you can graduate because Adam I never wanna see you again! If you think or well thought you had any chance of me talking to you in person you just lost it with that text!" _SEND! Mel was pissed and I didn't know exactly how to calm her down so I just stroked her hair back and touched her chin lightly and lifted it up so she was looking right in my eyes. "Love that took a lot out of you and you look exhausted. Why don't you go to sleep here and I'll be right on the couch if you need me?" She looked at me then at the bed and back at me. That's when she did the unthinkable.

* * *

**Two messages…**

**Tyler: **Eddie hadn't responded back yet, but I definitely feel good about this. I know it's so messed up that I was in that car, but I hope Eddie can forgive me. I need a friend in the business who can help me out and well, I just need a friend. I know it's getting late, err well early but all I can thing about is how bad I want to fix my life. Ya know reading this script really makes me realize that just because you say you've changed doesn't mean people will believe you, you have to prove it FOREVER. And as I'm sitting here thinking this my phone goes off twice, two messages. I reach for my phone to see who has text me and I'm just shocked by the first message I read from a number I got a while back ago.

* * *

**Coffee…**

**Max: **It was about 4:30 when I woke up. I never really did sleep well in hotels. That's why I have houses everywhere. I got up to use the restroom and when I came back Nora was gone. That's when I heard a noise in the kitchen part of the hotel room. I walked in to find Nora up making coffee. "Already?"

**Nora: **I wasn't surprised by Max's voice because I heard his footsteps, "Yes, already. I'm up, you're up and I'm guessing that you don't like tea like your son so here ya go." I joked handing him the coffee.

**Max: **"Ahhh yes, Eddie told me that story. That's the day you came to the bar and told me that Loren had spent the night with Eddie and you were so worried." I said making fun of Nora.

**Nora: **"Shhh. I had a right to worry, but you calmed me down." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

**Max: **Taking a sip of coffee a light bulb went off in my head. "Nora, do not freak out, but don't you think once Loren graduates she will…"

**Nora: **"Max, don't you dare say it! I know exactly what you're thinking and we are not talking about it!"

**Max: **"But if…it does happen that means less renovations need to be made."

**Nora: **"Nope, sorry Max but my baby's gonna need a room to sleep in and I'm not getting rid of her room. I already was thinking of a plan."

**Max: **"And what' that?"

**Nora: **"Well, I have this huge backyard that we hardly use so…" I said and then my phone rang.

* * *

**That's it for now! Will Leddie just go to sleep? What's the unthinkable think Mel does? Who text Tyler and what does it say, and what about the second text? Who's calling Nora? Think about it until the next chapter comes out. **

**I know this is a short chapter for me, but I need to get some readers back and gain some new ones so I figure what better way than to leave you all wanting more?! Please, I'm begging you to review! I want to know what everyone thinks, whether you are a guest or a member! **

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


End file.
